La Apuesta
by Estrella'Roses
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si envés de que llegue Bella a Forks fuera Edward quien lo hiciera? ¿Y que todo el amor que le juro el a ella fuera solo una farsa, una apuesta y nada mas? Espero que les guste...
1. Los Nuevos

**Aclaración: **Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi creación, sino de Stephenie

Meyer, solo la historia es mía. =D

**Los nuevos**

Ese lunes tan normal como todos ya había pasado la bienvenida que se cada semana casi como un homenaje de primaria; al entrar a mi clase de historia con la maestra Roxana como siempre todos jugando nadie le hacia caso, Mike y Jacob luchando por saber quien es el mas fuerte según ellos, pero era muy obvio que era Jacob pues no hace mucho que creció y se volvió mas fuerte, Lauren y Jessica peleando por quien era novia de Taylor Lautner claro que ellas pelearan el solo era mió y de nadie mas jaja, Angela y yo tomando notas de la aburrida clase nosotras éramos las mas aplicadas la maestra paro de dictar para buscar algo en sus cosas y decidí mandar mis pensamientos en la platica que tuve esta mañana con Charlie o mas bien mi padre, me había dicho que ocho visitantes que vinieron desde Alaska decidieron comprar la casa a las afueras de Forks – pequeño pueblo en el estado de Washington donde nací y vivo desde hace ya un año pues mi madre Renée decidió volverse a casar- aquellos visitantes tienen mucho dinero o eso dijo Charlie y por tal motivo no hubo ningún inconveniente en que compraran la casa o debería decir mansión.

Charlie dijo que eran muy extraños y no en el sentido de que fueran feos o con alguna tendencia rara, sino que eran extremadamente guapos, la verdad no fue eso lo que me sorprendió sino la cantidad que eran. Me explico que no sabia mucho de ellos pero si tenia confirmado que no todos eran hijos del comprador de la mansión Niké – se le llama así pues le perteneció al director de la compañía Niké- el doctor Carlisle… Collins o algo así un medico que era muy joven pero muy bueno, me pregunto como se le ocurrió llegar a Forks.

En ese mismo instante tocaron en la puerta y la maestra Roxana se dirigió a ver quien era, eran la consejera académica y la Sra. Cope con un grupo de seis chicos.

-¿puedo ayudarles Sra. Cope?- pregunto la maestra Roxana

- Si claro, vengo para presentarles a unos nuevos alumnos ellos son los Cullen- le respondió, ahh entonces el apellido de aquellos individuos era Cullen y no Collins – ellos serán sus alumnos.

- Son nuevos maestra Roxana pero no habrá problema en que se pongan al corriente pues en Alaska estaban avanzados y ya vieron este tema- dijo la consejera dirigiéndose al pizarrón con le nombre del tema a tratar; ni por un segundo me había percatado de que estaba con la boca abierta y roja por lo extraña y magníficamente guapos que eran y también porque

el de aspecto mas jovial no dejaba de verme; era estúpido pensar que le había gustado así que baje la mirada, y Angela se percato de eso y me dio un codazo en las costillas reprendiéndome:

- Bella ¿te encuentras bien? estas roja como un tomate, no me digas que es por ese chico de cabello cobrizo- me susurro al oído parecía que el chico había escuchado pues rió disimuladamente y dejo de verme- ni siquiera lo conoces.

- Ya lo se Angela Weber! solo me impacto su belleza y el hecho de que sean muchos, como crees que me voy a enamorar así como así?

-Ok y es verdad ¿tu sabes quienes son?- rió al ver la ironía de su pregunta pues la Sra. Cope dijo quienes eran y de donde venían – lo siento pregunta estándar – me dijo.

Entonces la maestra Roxana golpeo en el pizarrón para llamar la atención del grupo:

-Muy bien pongan atención ellos son los Cullen vienen de Alaska y su padre es el nuevo medico del pueblo, si alguno de ustedes quiere presentarse- dijo refiriéndose a los chicos nuevos.

Ellos solo se miraban como discutiendo para ver quien seria el primero en presentarse pero no se escuchaba nada, en eso el mas alto y musculoso dio un paso al frente:

- Buenos días!! … nosotros somos los Cullen y somos nuevos… y somos nuevos- eso fue lo único que pudo decir y la clase rió a carcajadas en eso cambio de lugar con la chica más bajita pero igualmente guapa.

-El… mmm… "comediante" que acaba de hablarles es mi hermano Emmett, ella es mi prima Tanya, ella mi hermana Rosalie, el mi hermano Edward - dijo dirigiéndose al chico que antes me había mirado - el mi hermano Jasper – dijo ese nombre casi en suspiros- y yo soy Alice Cullen- toda la clase se quedo atónita incluyendo a la maestra por ver que casi todos eran hermanos

-Bueno ahora que sabemos quien es cada quien es tiempo de que nos presentemos nosotros- dijo la maestra, ni siquiera había notado que la consejera y se Sra. Cope se habían ido ya-Bella puedes empezar tu por favor-me dijo la maestra

- Si claro,- fue puro acto reflejo al escuchar mi nombre porque yo aun seguía embobada con los nuevos hasta que Angy me susurro preséntate con los nuevos disimularon sus risas y proseguí- es-te mi nombre es Isabella Mary Swan pero todos me dicen Bella así que llámenme Bella y mi padre es el jefe de la policía local y bienvenidos- era un completo manojo de nervios, estaba segura que estaba super roja.

Ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza, parecía que no ponían atención, los demás se siguieron presentando y cuando terminamos la maestra se dio cuenta de que faltaban bancas.

- Jacob puedes traer unas sillas para tus nuevos compañeros Mike tu ayúdale- les dijo la maestra Roxana, ellos apenas se iban a parar cuando…

- No se preocupen nosotros las traeremos – los interrumpió Edward, se marcharon el y sus hermanos y en menos de un minuto ya habían vuelto con las sillas, luego las colocaron donde les indico la maestra y se sentaron.

Parecían tan normales, incluso tuve mas de una clase con ellos por ejemplo: español con Alice y Jasper que mas que hermanos parecían pareja, también tuve la clase de mecánica o nano- tecnología con Rosalie ella era asombrosa con esas maquinas a la hora del almuerzo ellos se sentaron juntos en eso los observe mucho mejor, ellos eran hermosos, enfrente de ellos tenían unas charolas tapizadas de comida pero no probaron bocado alguno eran blancos como la nieve y sus ojos eran de un tono dorado, muy hermoso.

- Bella, entonces que dices ¿vas?- ni en cuenta de que Jacob me había invitado a salir junto con los demás al cine, a el no le hizo mucha gracia mi poca atención y continuo- déjame adivinar ¿no me escuchaste verdad?

-Lo siento estaba en babilonia discúlpame- le dije muy apenada.

- Mejor dicho Cullenland - me corrigió Lauren en tono de asco y fastidio.

- No la molestes Lauren- la acuso Mike- eso es imposible! ni los conoce! - dijo Mike intentando que yo no hubiera estado pensando en ellos, pero Lauren no podría estar más en lo cierto - tal vez solo pensaba si tiene planes pare ese día.

- No te das cuenta Mike ella dijo que no presto atención, no la defiendas- le reclamó.

- No importa – dijo Jake ignorando la discusión entre Lauren y Mike- te pregunte si el sábado quieres ir a Port Angels a ver una película o tomar algo ¿quieres ir?- me pregunto de nuevo pacientemente.

- Claro me encantaría!! – traté de decir con el mayor entusiasmo.

Al terminar el almuerzo, los Cullen no se movían y me dirigí a mi siguiente clase química la cual la compartí con Edward – quien se sentó a mi lado como el maestro lo indico - lo extraño fue que el actuó muy raro se alejo lo mas que pudo, mirándome como con odio y en su afán de alejarse de mi tiro mis cosas de la mochila y todos mis útiles salieron disparados, rápidamente recogió la mayoría y me los entrego, en eso sentí un leve roce de una de sus manos con una de las mia, fue muy leve, pero lo suficiente para sentir como un choque eléctrico en mi piel, se disculpo pero siguió observándome con esa misma mirada de odio.

De pronto pidió permiso para ir a la enfermería y nunca regreso. Cuando estaba a punto de salir miro a Jacob parecía que discutían con la mirada, cosa rara de Jake, eso parecían miradas de odio, rencor, rivalidad, furia…. – Tanya también estaba en esa clase y se sentó con Jacob parecía que no se aguantaban pero ella no huyo como Edward.

Al terminar esa clase me dirigí a educación física, llevándome con la sorpresa de que en esa clase se encontraba Emmett, tal parecía que era mi destino encontrarme con todo el clan Cullen.

Emmet era muy bueno en cualquier deporte que se le ocurriera poner al maestro y yo por lo contrario era un imán de pelotas todas me caían en la cabeza o me golpeaban, al acabar esa clase la cual odio, me dirigí al estacionamiento, como siempre estaba lloviendo en Forks, y es que no era famoso por ser un lugar con sol o muy caluroso que digamos ni si quiera era famoso. Me dirigí rápidamente a mi camioneta una pick up que el padre de Jacob le vendió a Charlie quien me la dió como regalo de bienvenida hace un año.

Ya estando dentro encendí la calefacción me puse cómoda cuando dirigí mi mirada hacia un Volvo plateado el cual lo estaban abordando los Cullen, que raro nadie en este pueblo tiene un auto tan ostentoso como ese. Al momento que ellos partían, me dirigí a mi casa para preparar la cena cosa que Charlie no hacia por miedo a quemar la cocina o por enfermarnos ya que el no es nada bueno en eso, no es su fuerte. Cuando termine de preparar la cena, Charlie llego y cenamos el decidió lavar los platos y lo deje pero antes de irme le hable de los Cullen no me podía contener:

- papa ya conocí a los visitantes o mas bien a seis de ellos- le dije mientras el lavaba los platos.

-¿sí y como son?- dijo curioso.

-Tienen mi edad sus nombres son Edward, Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper y Tanya.

-¿y todos son familia?- pregunto de nueva cuenta curioso.

- Eso dijeron, Tanya es su prima y los demás hermanos, pero envés de parecer hermanos cuatro de ellos parecen novios- le dije intentando entender por que actuaban así.

- Tal vez sea porque no son hijos del doctor en realidad,- me dijo respondiendo a mi curiosidad – hoy me encontré al doctor Carlisle Cullen es un buen tipo y me contó que en sus primeros años de carrera encontró a sus ahora hijos y esposa se caso y los adopto.

- Wow ¿enserio?- dije asombrada.

- Eso me dijo el, pero me imagino que tu lo averiguarás mejor por tus propios meritos- en ese preciso instante termino de lavar los trastes y volteo a verme - ¿no tienes tarea o algo así?

-Si claro – la había olvidado por completo.

-Estaré viendo la tele si me necesitas - me dijo mientras subía las escaleras hacia mi habitación.

Saque mi tarea y me puse a hacerla pero mi mente estaba mas aturdida por pensar en los Cullen, que lo único veía en mi cabeza era el bello rostro de Edward, que aseguro es todo un dios griego; a duras penas termine, guarde mis cosas y me cambie para dormir me metí a la cama pero lo único que veía al cerrar los ojos era el rostro de Edward así que me puse a pensar en ellos, empecé a sacar conjeturas pero todas eran muy tontas así me quede dormida pensando en ellos y con el hermoso rostro de Edward cada vez que cerraba los ojos………..

En eso, mi sueño me atormento y vi que enfrente de mi se encontraba Edward a mi lado izquierdo y a Jake a mi lado derecho inclinados uno contra otro a punto de atacarse se estaban insultando y de pronto pararon y voltearon a verme con cara de que querían consolarme y sentí que algo escurría por mi mejilla estaba llorando me miraron por medio segundo y luego se vieron ellos y pronto gritaron:

-Bella no llores y elige ahora – dijeron en coro

-¿al perro o a mi? – me pregunto Edward

- ¿a la sanguijuela o a mi?- me decía Jacob

-Elije y deja de llorar- me exigían, eso solo provocó que llorara mas no me contuve mas y grite

– BASTA!!!!- me desperté llorando y logre percibir un leve ruido en mi ventana raro pero leve mire el reloj y eran las 3 am… muy temprano para pararme así que decidí volver a dormir un poco asustada por mi sueño….

_Entonces, ¿que les pareció? Probablemente no sea muy bueno. Pero hago lo que puedo =P_

_Por favor tan siquiera déjenme un review para ver que tan mal me fue!!_

_De antemano…_

_GRACIAS POR LEER!!!_


	2. Las Presentaciones

Chicos y chicas no saben como lamento no haber escrito, tomando en cuenta que escribir es mi gran pasión, pero mi computadora, no servía y pues… ustedes entenderán y además les tengo otras historias mas como recompensa sólo, que una amiga me dijo que mejor terminara una historia para comenzar otra porque sino voy a tener muchas inconclusas y creo que tiene razon, pero la apuesta ya esta hecha aunque en hojas, sólo tendrán que esperar que las transcriba y les agregué pequeños detalles, aquí tienen el segundo capitulo de la apuesta espero les guste:

Cap2

Bella POV

Las Presentaciones

La luz del día atormentaba mis ojos y vi que ya había amanecido, y que mi sueño había sido eso, un sueño, mire el reloj faltaba una hora para ir a la escuela, así que tome una ducha y baje a desayunar, Charlie ya no estaba, así que tome un poco de cereal y me fui, que tediosa se estaba volviendo mi rutina de todos los días; al llegar a la escuela intente no pensar mas en los Cullen, cosa imposible, pues al bajar de mi pick up a dos autos del mió se encontraba un Volvo (auto ostentoso = Cullen) del cual descendían ellos, intenté no mirar, me cubrí del típico día de Forks y me dirigí a la clase con Roxana; en su clase era lo mismo de siempre, el dictado que solo Angy y yo tomábamos, pues los Cullen ya habían visto este tema, deje el lápiz en mi pupitre y observe a Edward quien miraba a la maestra moverse como loca de un lado a otro dictando, de repente viró y me vió, me dejó hipnotizada por esos ojos ¿dorados?, acaso no eran negros, yo vi que eran negros, dejó de verme y se enfoco en Angy quien seguía tomando nota, de pronto Jacob apareció frente a mi.

- ¿Preparada para el sábado?, ¿ya le dijiste a Charlie?- ojos ¿dorados?

- ¿Sobre qué? – Eran negros - ¿Qué acaso sus ojos no eran negros?

- Bella ¿de quién me hablas? - me dijo Jake, recapacité su pregunta.

- De nada, y no, aun no le digo a Charlie, pero no creo que me niegue el permiso, le diré luego – dije

- De acuerdo, eso es todo por hoy, ya se pueden ir – al terminar esa frase tome mis cosas y me dirigí a clase en compañía de Jake, al llegar Alice estaba sentada a un lado de mi banco y detrás de ella Jasper.

- Formen equipos de tres, para resumir el siguiente tema, en lo que yo voy a la dirección, - decía la maestra – Isabella has equipo con los hermanos Cullen sino te importa.

- Claro será un placer- me incorporé con ellos.

- ¿Eres Bella Swan? Cierto –me decía Jasper.

- Si, y ustedes Alice y Jasper, ¿no los confundo o si? – bien sabia que no pero para no levantar sospechas.

- No, es correcto, el es Jasper y yo soy Alice, sabes Bella, nosotros tenemos una manía, de cuando estamos aburridos adelantamos la tarea, no te importa que te lo prestemos ¿verdad? y así hacemos otra cosa como charlar – decía un poco efusiva

- No me parece justo, pero si así lo desean... - dije un poco dudosa

- Si, así lo queremos, Jasper subrayará en lo que tú y yo conversamos un poco ¿te parece? – Alice seguía muy alegre.

- Si, claro, ¿Qué deseas saber? - soy muy aburrida dudo que mi vida le parezca interesante.

- ¿Siempre has vivido en Forks? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Tienes novio? ¿Te gusta la noche? - ¿Qué rayos le ocurre?, Jasper vio mi expresión.

- Alice, tranquila duende - intervino Jasper.

- Bueno, nací aquí en Forks pero hace un año volví porque mi mamá se casó de nuevo y decidí que era tiempo de volver con Char… papá y ¿ustedes porque se quedaron en Forks? ¿Qué le vieron de interesante? – traté de desviar sutilmente la pregunta del novio, espero así se le olvide.

- Bueno, todo empezó como una excursión familiar y nos encanto Forks. Es muy cómdo.

- ¿Cómodo?, ¿Qué le ven de cómodo? Siempre llueve y no hay sol.

- Exacto, eso nos gusta, lo tétrico, ten Bella – me dijo Jasper entregándome mi libro.

- Wow, si que eres veloz.

- No era tanto, oye Bella ¿te puedo preguntar algo? - me miró a los ojos y los suyos al igual que Alice y Edward eran dorados, tal vez me confundí.

- Si, claro.

- ¿Te parecemos extraños, anormales o algo por el estilo? - ¿Por qué preguntan eso?

- No, son muy normales, muy agradables, aunque... tengo una pequeña duda.

- ¿Y cuál es? - preguntáron en coro.

- No son hermanos biológicos ¿verdad? - parecía que mi imprudencia les molestó – saben olviden mi pregunta, yo...

- No, no hay problema – me cortó Alice un poco triste, - en realidad somos adoptados por Carlisle, bueno algunos si somos hermanos, por ejemplo Jazz y Rosalie son hermanos biológicos hijos de la hermana de Esme, cuando ella murió en un accidente…. Y pues Esme los cuida desde que tienen 5años,

- Lo lamento, son gemelos entonces.

- No hay problema éramos muy pequeños y si, solo que ella se creé la mayor solo por 2 minutos– me sonrió Jasper.

- Edward y yo somos medios hermanos – Alice dudo en continuar, miro a Jasper y le tomo la mano – Carlisle nos encontró en un orfanato en sus primeros años como médico y a Emmett lo encontró Rosalie en el bosque mal herido, lo llevó con Esme y ahí lo cuidaron y años mas tarde Carlisle y Esme se conocieron, se casaron y nos adoptaron como sus hijos.

- Wow, Carlisle y Esme tienen un gran corazón, pero ¿y Tanya? ¿Ella como se unió a su familia? - me parecía raro que no la hubiesen mencionado.

- Ah, ella es hija del hermano de Carlisle, el fue a Europa y pidió que la cuidara pero murió y ahora vive con nosotros y su mamá... nunca fue lo que ella hubiese deseado.

- Que triste, en pocas palabras ¿por eso es ella así? – Tal vez eso la marcó de por vida.

- Si – contestaron en coro.

- Entonces su árbol genealógico debe ser enorme y también por ello ustedes dos parecen mas novios que hermanos, se ven muy felices juntos.

- ¿Se nota mucho? – preguntaron en coro, me empezaba a dar miedo cuando hacían eso.

- Sólo un poco - se echaron a reír en voz baja.

- ¿Y qué hay de tí Bella? ¿tienes hermanos? – preguntó Alice

- No, pero, si me hubiese gustado, cuando nací Renée mi mamá se separó de Charlie y no hubo oportunidad.

-¿Y novio? – rayos se acordó.

- No, Alice deja esa pregunta

- No es sólo que ese tal Jacob actúa como si lo fuera

- Claro que no, es mi mejor amigo, es un poco sobre protector.

- Pués yo no creo que el lo vea así - me dijo Jasper

- No, no creo

En ese instante dieron el timbre de que había finalizado la clase, me despedí de Alice y Jasper y me dirigí a Mecánica-nanorobotica, ¿será verdad que Jake me ve como algo más?

- Que bien que se nos une Srita Swan, trabajara con la Srita Cullen, no la valla a lastimar- dijo el profesor recordando el incidente de hace un año, le inserte un chip a Mike en la mano, fue un error y eso lo ocupa para molestarme.

- Si ya voy, y no insertare mas chips – mínimo me emparejó con otra Cullen, Rosalie parecía muy glamorosa ¿Qué hará en mecánica?

- ¿Estas lista? Bella - me preguntó con entusiasmo.

- Claro, Rosalie

- Dime Rose, Rosalie es muy formal – solo asentí con la cabeza – ya me dijo Alice que sabes el secreto del origen de la familia Cullen.

- Espero no te incomode.

- Al contrario, se me hace mas fácil no tener que fingir.

Acabamos muy rápido la práctica que nos puso el profesor, pues ella es muy buena en esto y yo no soy tan mala, pero creo que aprendí mas en una práctica con ella que en un año con el profesor.

- ¿Y qué te parece? – me preguntó

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Nuestro origen

- Interesante, pero tengo una pregunta

- Dime

- ¿Cómo hallaste a Emmett?

- Ahh, un día huí de casa porque me enteré de la verdad y me dirigí al bosque y lo encontré, éramos muy pequeños tenía 10 y no recuerdo todo lo que pasó.

- Eso es tener valor, Rose.

- No, valor es lo que hizo Edward, el salvo a Tanya de morir ahogada - genial, Edward y Tanya, cuánto a que están juntos, pero, qué me interesa ese Cullen que me ignora, no puedo estar interesada en el, estoy mal, - ella esta muy agradecida con el – si, agradecimiento, ya me imagino de que forma le agradeció, por eso tan juntos, ya Bella ¡¡¡¡olvídalo!!!! – si te has dado cuenta Bella, todos en la familia tenemos a nuestra pareja – ya se, ¿Por qué le pones limón en la herida?, asiente con la cabeza Bella, finge que no te derrumbas, que demonios, me estoy volviendo loca, debo ir al psiquiatra.

- Si me he dado cuenta – genial no notó nada.

- Bueno, pués Edward y Tanya….- se quedo pensando, por que me tortura – ellos no, Tanya una vez se lo própuso, pero Edward no siente esa clase de amor hacia ella, solo la quiere como prima, y al parecer Edward ya encontró el amor, llegamos a la clase de historia y no paraba de ver a…- en ese momento, recordé que Edward no dejaba de verme, sentí que mi ánimo subía hasta el cielo - …a tu amiga Ángela Weber, se quedó flechado - lo último me lo dijo con una felicidad, mientras la sonrisa que se había formado en mis labios se desvanecía, mi ánimo bajo y mucho, pero es Ángela, me alegro por ella.

- Que bien!! - comenté lo más efusiva que pude.

- Me alegro por el, ya tendrá su pareja ¿Bella estas llorando?

- No, es sólo que estoy feliz por Angy, no es nada - y un poco triste porque no se si algún día encontraré el amor.

- Ok, sabes Edward no fue el único en enamorarse - mas dolor, que ya no diga su nombre – Tanya esta loca por – señalo a Mike, wow –

- Mike? – susurré

- Si - que bien, no debo llorar por el idiota de Edward Cullen que ni siquiera me habla y además ¿Por qué a de gustarme? si yo tengo a Jacob ¡ja!... ¿qué dije? Acaso declaré que me gusta Jake - Bella ¿estas bien?

- Si, es sólo que no me he dado cuenta de que a quién yo quiero, ha estado frente a mí todo el tiempo

- ¿De quién hablas?

- Jacob Black – en el momento que dije su nombre Rose se puso rígida - ¿estas bien? Rose

- Si, es que ese chico, no quiere a Edward.

-¿Le dijo algo acaso?

- No, es sólo que mira a Edward con odio.

- Tal vez Edward pasa frente a el cuando esta molesto.

- Si, tal vez.

- Oye, Rose ¿Qué les parecería a ti y a tus hermanos ir a Port Angels con nosotros el fin de semana?, será divertido y harán nuevos amigos ¿qué dices?

- Mmm, no lo se, ¿no habrá ningún inconveniente con tus amigos por invitarnos?

- No creo, no tienen porque molestarse

- ¿Te importa si lo consulto con mi familia?

- Claro.

Pasamos lo que quedo de la clase charlando, al terminar nos dirigimos a la cafetería, pero nos separamos, ella a su mesa y yo a la mía.

- Wow Bella, ¿nueva amiga? - dijo Jessica al momento que me senté a su lado.

- ¿Por qué no te sientas con los Cullen? – dijo Lauren

- ¿Sólo por que me llevo con ellos te molestas?

- Ya déjenla, sólo hace nuevos amigos – me protegió Jacob, mire la mesa de los cullen y Edward nos observaba, que raro Angy no esta aquí, Mike me distrajo y olvidé a Edward por completo hasta que…

- Hola Bella…- me susurro al oído, sentía que mi corazón latia muy rápido – me parece que hoy haremos algunos experimentos con químicos y colorante y es por equipo así que no tardes – se despidió y salió de la mano de Tanya, sentía que me faltaba el aire, respire hondo y me relaje, que especie de mosco chino le pico.

- Bella ¿nos vamos? – me dijo Jake un poco enojado, no me percaté de que ya era hora de irnos, al llegar nos detuvimos en la puerta.

- Te quiero, Jake.

Y entré, intenté darle a entender que como amigo creo, tal vez estaba molesto porque Edward me habló o porque me llevo bien con los Cullen, como los demás, yo no quería eso. Entramos y ví a Edward con Ángela, pues ella estaba frente a nosotros, me senté y logré escuchar a Edward que le decía a Angy que tenia lindos ojos, que truco mas viejo y falso, crea algo mejor Cullen, notaron mi aburrimiento y dejaron de hablar.

- Bella - me hablo Edward distrayéndome de dibujar en mi libro- quisiera disculparme por no haberte hablado antes es que soy un poco tímido y pues… bueno, me alegro de que sepas el secreto de la familia Cullen y si se queda así.

- Claro - le dije con poco entusiasmo, no confía en mi genial, de pronto el señor Barner nos entrego el material y la activad la cual fue justo, lo que había dicho Edward, cuando terminamos...

- Bella, oye… - me miró con esos ojos color ámbar y luego miro a Jake quien nos miraba – me preguntaba si tú sabes que – ladeó la cabeza hacia a Angy.

- Yeah, you think she is beautiful – le dije en inglés para que la mayoría de la clase no entendiera, el solo rió y asintió con la cabeza, sin embargo muy en el fondo eso me dolió.

- Oye, sobre la invitación que le dijiste a Rose, tengo entendido que ese día hará mucho sol y pues…

- Es perfecto para ir a Port Angels.

- Iremos de excursión todo el fin de semana y no podremos ir.

- Ohh, no hay problema, entiendo – genial, de nuevo mi ánimo por los suelos – ¿no pueden ir otro día?

- No, lastima, mmm que se diviertan,- dieron la campanada, tomo sus cosas y se fue, me dirigí a gimnasia sin ánimo y entable conversación con Emmett quien no paraba de hacerme reír y enviarme balones, ¿por que rayos jugamos quemados?, Emmett es mas animoso y divertido, al terminar las clases me dirigí a mi camioneta, mientras buscaba las llaves pasaron los cullen despidiéndose uno por uno, como enfila india, Alice a la cabeza, seguida por Jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Tanya (quien solo me vió con desden) y al final Edward, que me dijo "que tengas lindo día Bella" subieron a su Volvo (auto ostentoso = Cullen) y yo al mió y nos fuimos por caminos distintos. La semana transcurrió así junto con mi rutina de siempre hasta el viernes….

* * *

Dejen reviews porfa =D

Acepto criticas constructivas jeje

Bueno me despido esperando que tengan un lindo día y respondiendo un anónimo acerca de la apuesta, bueno eso vendrá en el siguiente cap.

Atte

Estrella'Roses


	3. decepción

Mátenme después de leer y espero le, guste me esforcé aunque se que fue mas de un mes, casi dos, pero no me gusto y lo corregí unas tres veces ah si y los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer_ y la trama como ustedes dicen a la inversa de _Twilight _es mía abajo les explico mas ahora a lo que vinimos yo a escribir y ustedes a leer

C 3

**Bella****POV**

**Decepción**

La semana transcurrió tranquila ya era viernes, que mas podía salir mal, mañana iría a Port Angels con mis amigos y seria genial, cuando le dije a Charlie que saldría, se emociono porque según el, no tengo vida social y viendo su expresión cuando le dije quien me invito estaba que no cabía de gusto, pues según sus pronósticos Jacob y yo seriamos novios, luego de ir a la universidad nos casaríamos y luego le daríamos muchos nietos, o eso era lo que le escuchaba decir cuando hablaba por teléfono con Billy, y tal vez solo tal vez no era tan mala idea, podría ser bueno que Jake y yo saliéramos un tiempo, él es un gran chico y se nota que me quiere y bueno como le confesé a Rose yo también lo quiero, pero en este momento mi corazón no sabe para donde rayos va, pues cada vez que veo a Edward Cullen se acelera, el es un chico perfecto, pero el quiere a Angy y eso me hace feliz, ella es una gran chica y se merece lo mejor y lo mejor para ella es Edward Cullen, si ella es feliz y soy feliz, y si ella sale con Edward yo podría organizar mis sentimientos hacia Jake; deje mis pensamientos y me dirigí a la ducha, lo mas raro de todo fue que al dirigirme a la cocina encontré a Charlie y eso no era lo raro, lo raro era que estaba "COCINANDO" ¿hoy se acaba en mundo? o ¿Qué?

-¿aun no te vas?- que raro era verlo tan temprano en casa

-Bella, si estoy aquí es que aun no me voy – cierto

-me refiero a que sigues aquí ¿Por qué?

-ya no me quieres o ¿Qué? – creo que debo plantear mejor mis preguntas, vio mi expresión y continuo- se me ocurrió sorprenderte, prepare unos waffles

– si que me sorprende

– Ten come, - me dijo poniendo frente a mi un plato con waffles, que ocurre Charlie solo sabe preparar huevos y se queman, o están crudos, me quede viendo los waffles sospechosamente – Bella son comestibles, ya comí dos, además la señora Weber me dijo como hacerlos, y aparte vienen las instrucciones en el empaque, - solo parpadeé y puse uno en mi boca, tenia razón era comestible

-están ricos, pero tengo que irme o llegare tarde – tome otro y lo comí, en realidad estaban ricos, pero era tarde ya no era hora de comer, tome un vaso de jugo de naranja del refrigerador y me dirigí a la puerta

- te cuidas Bella – asentí con la cabeza, pues antes de salir había tomado otro waffle el cual estaba comiendo, cuando salí estaba lloviendo "otro típico día en Forks", subí a la pick up y me dirigí a la escuela, al llegar intente no pensar en los Cullen, pero para mi fortuna me estacione a dos coches del suyo y se dirigían hacia mi, Alice me saludo y yo hice lo mismo mientras bajaba de la pick up, pero no note que había un gran trozo de hielo y al pisarlo resbale, fue un golpe doloroso, mi traserito me dolería la gran parte del día

-Bella!!!- grito Edward quien corrió a auxiliarme - ¿estas bien? -me ayudo a levantarme y cuando estuve de pie casi caigo de nuevo, pero el me sostuvo de la cintura todo el tiempo y no caí

-si, solo me dolerá todo el día –rió pues empecé a sobar mi trasero

-vaya que eres torpe Bella y yo que pensé que solo en gimnasia, si que estaba en un error – me decía Emmett riéndose

-no la molestes Emmett, no le hagas caso Bella- decía Rose quien le había dado un zape

- Creo que ya puedes soltarla Edward, ya esta de pie –dijo Tanya un poco irritada

-si, claro – solo dijo eso y soltó mi cintura dirigiéndose al lado de Tanya parecían que discutían, me aventure a dar un paso pero caí de nuevo, Emmett tiene razón si soy torpe

-no tienes equilibrio Bella- me dijo Jasper quien ahora fue el que me ayudo mientras Emmett se burlaba y Edward hablaba con Tanya, me ayudo hasta salir del peligroso hielo

-¿crees poder caminar bien ahora Bella?- me dijo Alice al parecer quería de vuelta a Jasper

-Creo que si, será mejor dirigirnos a la clase con Roxana no la conocen enojada- nos dirigimos allá pero el aula estaba cerrada

-hay que ir al gimnasio – dijo Angy quien paso a nuestro lado trotando

-hey Angela espera- le grito Edward y Angy paro, el la alcanzo y se fueron juntos al gimnasio

-genial gimnasio el lugar favorito de Bella, tal vez encuentre un balón por allí – decía Emmett riendo, es lo que lo distingue de los demás, nos dirigimos al gimnasio y al entrar ya todos estaban sentados

- alumnos, tengo una noticia que darles, el lunes iremos a la excursión que se realiza cada año, esta es una de nuestras tradiciones, así que díganles a sus padres que firmen las autorización y empaquen todo lo necesario para tres días en el bosque – ese fue el gran discurso del director, los cullen se veían unos a otros y se me ocurrió una genial idea

-genial, una excursión, así ustedes ya no saldrán mañana al bosque y podrían acompañarnos a Port Angels –esa era una gran idea - ¿Qué dicen?

-bueno nosotros...-Jasper vio a Alice y ella continuo – estaremos encantados, solo seria cuestión de avisarle a nuestros padres

- y claro si ustedes están de acuerdo en que vallamos –dijo Edward mirando a Jake, todos hicieron lo mismo

- lo que haga feliz a Bella, mañana a las 5 en la tienda de los Newton, lleguen a tiempo. – le dijo desafiantemente a Edward, el día transcurrió tranquilo hasta el almuerzo

-¿lista para mañana? Bella – me pregunto Mike

- claro, mañana será un gran día – le conteste feliz, creo que demasiado

- si, ¿no será tal ves por que van a ir los Cullen? – me dijo Lauren siempre buscando pelea

- claro, que no Lauren, ellos solo son nuevos y quiero que se sientan en confianza – le dije mas seria

-si y me chupo el dedo, a ti te gusta ese Edward Cullen – en eso Angy se ahogo con la comida y Jessica la ayudo y se recupero y seguimos peleando – en la mañana los vi muy juntos, mas bien abrazados y no te soltaba

- eso no significa nada, Lauren y no me abrazaba – nadie se metía en la pelea sabían que saldrían lastimados

- a no, ¿entonces que era? Primeros auxilios – me estaba colmando la paciencia cuando…

- yo no estaba abrazando a Bella, ella se cayo, yo solo la ayudaba a levantarse, y eso no es un delito y si lo es, yo aun no lo conozco – le dijo Edward que estaba de tras de Angela

- ¿nos estas espiando Cullen? – le recrimino Lauren

- no solo vine a ver a mi novia, ¿hay algún problema en ello? – dijo firmemente

- ya ven el y Swan salen – dijo Lauren

- y quien dijo que Bella es mi novia, son ofender – me dijo – mi novia es Angela, ¿Qué no les dijiste? - ella negó con la cabeza

- oh, lamentó esto – dijo Lauren apenada

-si no importa –dijo Edward llevándose a Angela

- ya ves Lauren Bella no sale con nadie – le recrimino Erick, se disculpo y la perdone, es típico de Lauren reclamarme por todo, seguí con mis clases, soporte las melosidades de Edward y Angy, lo cual no es lindo y para colmo en gimnasia jugamos quemados y todos los balones me dieron a mi, cortesía de Emmett y Mike; al llegar a casa agradecí no ver ningún balón cerca, me dirigí a mi habitación, y me recosté en mi cama lanzando la mochila contra la pared pero estaba abierta y todos mis libros salieron, me levante recogiéndolos y los acomode, viendo cual seria mi tarea, tome mis libros uno por uno, cuando tome el de historia, salio una pequeña nota:

Bella: estoy muy emocionado por lo de mañana espero que tu igual y además no solo por eso, si no también por la excursión del lunes, bueno espero que Charlie te de la autorización y sino lo hace, avísame y yo se lo pediré si es que quieres ir, bueno te dejo hacer tus deberes ¿y que te parece si mañana en port Angels vamos al cine?

Te quiere: Jacob

Era una interesante propuesta, pero ¿como rayos puso la nota en mi libro?, puse la nota a un lado, tal ves si iría con el, continué con los libros y al ver el de trigonometría lo lancé lejos, "oops se perdió", seguí y cuando tome el de Química, salio otra nota, ¿Qué acaso Jake escribió mas?, pero esta nota era distinta y la caligrafía era mas cuidada

Bella: gracias por invitarnos mañana a Port Angels y espero la pasemos bien sin necesidad de que Lauren me tache de infiel nuevamente, pero ¿crees que te gustaría ir a ver una película conmigo?, claro solo para conocernos mejor ¿Qué opinas? Mañana me confirmas, a Angy no le molestara, le gustaría que nos lleváramos bien.

Edward Cullen

¿Cómo rayos metió la nota? ¿Y como no quiere que Lauren le diga infiel? si me invita al cine, por el bien de mi integridad no iré con el o mejor aun con ninguno de los dos, aunque ambas eran propuestas comprometedoras, me levante del suelo, guarde las notas en un cajón de mi mesita de noche, salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la cocina prepare un platillo elaborado, si así se le puede llamar a la comida congelada - chuletas ya cocidas, solo faltaba que las calentara y preparara con algo de tomate y cebolla- cuando termine la _elaborada_ cena, Charlie llego con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al percibir el olor

-rico!!!- fue lo único que dijo, se quito la pistola y se dirigió a lavarse las manos, cuando se sentó y coloco el primer bocado, saboreo gustoso – ¿Estas emocionada por mañana? – me dijo poniendo otro trozo de chuleta en su boca

-si, será interesante tiene mas de un mes que no voy a Port angeles, quien sabe tal vez compre los libro de Traicionada y Marcada que tantas ganas tengo de leer- eso es verdad me muero por leerlos- oye papa, ¿recuerdas que cada año…hacen una excursión al bosque?- asintió – pues la adelantaron será este lunes, si me das permiso debes firmar la autorización, esta en el refri – miro al refri dirigiéndose a el, saco una pluma de su camisa y lo firmo, se sentó a comer de nuevo y no dijo nada mas.

Al terminar el se dirigió a lavar los platos, y yo a mi habitación, vi mis deberes escolares y los realiza, cuando termine saque las notas de donde estaban y las releí, ya me estaba doliendo la cabeza de pensar y debatirme si ir o no

-BELLA!!!!-grito Charlie, pero no era un grito de auxilio sino de aviso, guarde las notas y baje las escaleras, me dirigí a la cocina

-¿Qué pasa papá?-

-te buscan – me dijo dirigiendo su cabeza hacia la cocina, logre divisar un pequeño duendecillo viendo las fotos de mi niñez

-¿Alice? ¿Qué haces aquí? – volteo a verme, dejando una foto en la mesita de centro

-Hola Belly, solo pase a traerte un presente de parte de todos los cullen – me mostró una bolsa azul pero había algo su cara tenia algo que no lograba descifrar, me estaba ocultando algo

-ok – dude al continuar – subamos, mmm… papá ella es Alice Cu…- me interrumpió

-se quien es, llego ayer a la estación a pedir ayuda porque decía que no la dejaban entrar al centro comercial, decían que era una adicta a las compras

- estupidas vendedoras, creyeron que estaba loca Bella, yo loca ¿Cómo creyeron eso?

-como habrá sido…-mi sarcasmo la sorprendió, subí lentamente las escaleras

-hey, espera yo no… bueno tal vez un poco… - paro porque Charlie dijo algo que la hizo reir no se como lo escucho era casi un murmullo, entramos a mi habitación, dio un grito ahogado –no, no, no, no debo Carlisle me dijo que no lo hiciera...

-¿Qué no hicieras que, Alice?

-que no criticara o destrozara las habitaciones con un mal sentido por la moda – puse los ojos en blanco, esta chica si que era la fan número uno de la moda

-lo siento –dijo después de haber respirado profundamente –pero debo venir a quitar eso –dijo señalando mi pared de los recuerdos, todos con recuerdos de la infancia

-ALICE –le grite, la aludida me miro

-lo siento, toma –me tendió la bolsa

-¿Qué se supone que es? – pregunte aun si tomar la bolsa

-un presente por parte de todos los chicos cullen y cuando digo todos también me refiero a Tanya y a Edward – tenia que decir su nombre ya me estaba olvidando de el pero ya, vale me voy a olvidar de el no voy a ser la típica mojigata – es por ser una gran chica con nosotros eres una gran amiga y no nos tratas como bichos raros además debíamos agradecerte por invitarnos a Port Angels, toma y se vale negar – tome la bolsa y empecé a abrirla inmediatamente la tire, gritando al instante, nunca me imagine ver una balón desinflado, recordé la experiencia de la mañana y miles de balones golpeándome

-Uyyy, ese Emmett, nunca va a cambiar, tal vez pensó que era divertido, ese no es tu presente pero si quieres quedártelo adelante – yo + balón = nada bueno, pero tal vez…

-es hermoso – me asombra el gusto por la moda de Alice, saque después del balón un hermoso conjunto de una falda negra y una blusa azul rey de tirantes hermosa

-yo lo compre y los demás lo pagaron, soy la única que lo ha visto –dijo orgullosamente y dándome una gran sonrisa

-wow Alice es…wow…gracias… lo usare mañana

-creías que te dejaría llevar otra cosa, estas loca – me señalo con un pálido dedo mientras lo decía –bueno las personas normales duermen así que me voy

-Alice no soy normal, aunque debo admitir me preparaba para dormir- di un gran bostezo ¿Por qué cree que no son normales ellos? Claro su belleza – te acompaño – bajamos las escaleras, se despidió de Charlie y este le dijo que no exagerara con las visitas al centro comercial, que no excediera de una al día máximo dos, me sorprendí cuando Charlie dijo que veinte no eran normales ¿Alice hizo veinte visitas al centro comercial? , salimos y vi el Jepp de Emmett con el como piloto y Jasper como copiloto

-¿Por qué gritaste Bella? ¿Te asusto algún balón? – pregunto inocentemente y luego estallo en risas

-Emmett ya para de molestar a la descortinada – le dijo Jasper estallando en risas a su lado

-uyyy, ya basta los dos o… -estaba pensativa y se formo una sonrisa en sus labios ¿también se va a reir? – no creo que será mejor llegar a casa temprano creo que Esme va a encontrar el paradero de lulú, su pequeño y adorado pez dorado – los otros dos pararon de reir y abrieron los ojos como platos – te veo mañana Bella- se subió en los asientos traseros del Jepp e intente ahogar una pequeña risa al ver los rostros de Emmett y Jasper, definitivamente tengo que preguntarle a Alice que va con el pez dorado.

Subí a mi habitación, despidiéndome de Charlie previamente, me senté en mi cama con las notas ha un lado intentando tomar una decisión claro esta sobre Jake no podía salir con Edward cuando el salía con mi mejor amiga, vire mi cabeza hacia el reloj en la mesita de noche

-…- ahogue un grito al ver la hora, las 11:45, demonios mañana no me levantare temprano, guarde las notas en un cajón y me dispuse a dormir de pronto todo se volvió negro.

Me encontraba en una calle sola, un hombre me seguía tenia un libro en mis manos, ¿pensaba golpearlo con eso? No, yo pensaba atacarlo, bueno defenderme, un auto plateado aparecía en la esquina ¿era el volvo de Edward? Mejor aun ¿era Edward? Si era el y me sentía aliviada de verlo, ese tipo quería… mejor no pienso en que quería hacerme….

Abrí los ojos ya era de día… yo y mi loco sueño si por favor Edward salvándome, yo yendo a una librería… bueno eso no es raro, pero sola de cuando acá Jacob me deja sola al ir a la ciudad, desde que tengo memoria el me acompaña, mire el reloj y que rayos las 11:45 a.m., diablos dormi 12 horas que… me levante rápidamente pero no me di cuenta de que estaba atorada a la sabana y me caí instantáneamente al suelo, auch, aunque la sabana no fue lo único que hizo que cayera, había dos cajas en el suelo, una era de zapatos y otras de joyería, no recuerdo haberlas dejado allí, ni siquiera sabia que las tenia, me acerque a ellas, aun a rastras por el suelo y había una nota:

_Bells: encontré estas cajas en la entrada, las trajeron a horas distinta una a las 5 y otra a las 6, lo de joyería es muy caro es oro blanco y la piedra es zafiro, muy lindo, ahora dime como conseguiste que te regalaran semejante cosa ¿acaso sales con el hijo de algún Narco o que? Quiero explicaciones niña, por el momento que te diviertas en Port Angels_

_Te quiero_

_Charlie_

Mi padre cree que salgo con el hijo de un Narco, si por favor, verifique lo que me dijo acerca de la joyería y tenia razon eran zafiros, era un collar con un zafiro del tamaño de una moneda de diez (pesos mexicanos) en forma de corazón, un pulsera con un zafiro pequeño en forma de corazón y un par de aretes de zafiro en corazón también.

-wow quien me dio esto – me asombra creo que se equivocaron de direccion, mire y había una pequeña nota a computadora:

_Para la cosa más bella, algo igual de bello pero no más_

_Para ti Bella_

_De tu admirador secreto _

¿Qué?, yo un admirador secreto, jaja, quien encuentra divertido esta broma, tome la otra caja y vi los zapatos negros que tanto quería los escogí en un catalogo la semana pasada, el que mandara este tenia que ser algún amigo mio todos mis amigos me vieron emocionarme por estos zapatos, otra nota, igual a computadora, pero la fuente era distinta:

_Algo que tanto querías, y me hará feliz que lo tengas_

_Con amor tú admirador secreto _

¿Que rayos? Los chicos se están volviendo locos, y si no es un chico…uyyy…mejor no pienso eso, debe ser algún tarado con trastornos porque mira que encontrarme bonita a mi…

Me levante del suelo y dirigí a desayunar y a hacer los deberes; cuando mire el reloj de la sala ya eran las 4:00, claro si duermes hasta las 11:45 el día se te pasa volando, corrí a la ducha y lo hice lo mas pronto posible, cuando termine me puse el conjunto que Alice me había dado y me puse los regalos de "mis admiradores secretos", aun no me la creo, peine mi cabello con un

Pequeño broche azul con negro, eran las 4:55 y... ¿una bocina?, corrí a la entrada para confirmar los que mis oídos ya me habían confirmado, Jake me esperaba afuera, corrí por mi bolso y salí de la casa, subí al auto de Jake el cual me veía… ¿eso es baba?

-mmm… hola Jacob – el aludido me miro con mas asombro – Jake cierra la boca puede entrar alguna mosca – la cerro instantáneamente

-te ves… impresionante – fue lo único que dijo mientras arrancaba el auto

-mmm. Gracias…creo – cuando llegamos a la tienda de los Newton todos nos estaban esperando incluso los Cullen, Alice al verme bajar dio saltitos hacia mi y no lo digo literalmente, dio saltitos cual conejo

-Bellaaaaaaaaa!!!!! –canturreo con una voz tan angelical

-Hola Alice –me tomo por el brazo y me puso en el centro de todos

-Atención – pidió y todos la minaron interesados por lo que fuera a decir –acaso Bella no se ve hermosa, yo escogí esta ropa y le queda magnifica, agradece – me incline a ella y le susurré lo que quería oír –genial pero y esos zapatos y esta Joyería – me miro cautelosamente

-aparecieron en mi entrada con notas de "admiradores secretos" – puntualice las comillas con los dedos

-hay mas de uno, genial- chillo Angy junto a Edward, y al otro lado estaban Lauren y Jessica ¿estaban verdes? ¿Estaban enfermas? O son…

Nos dirigimos a Port Angels cada quien en su respectivo auto, al llegar las chicas, bueno ellas yo fui jalada, nos dirigimos al centro comercial y los chicos como buenos caballeros, aja, nos siguieron, después de unas dos horas de compras decidimos ir a ver una película y ellos escogían películas de acción y miedo mientras nosotras escogíamos unas animadas "la princesa y el sapo por ejemplo

-miren "un regalo del corazón" –dijo Jake señalando un letrero que decía función especial y como es obvio las chicas escogimos y ellos aceptaron, debo admitir la película me encanta y cuando salio la protagonista le dije a Alice que el cabello de la chica me recordaba al suyo

-te digo un secreto- me susurro a mi lado, yo asentí –ella me copio, yo tengo años con este estilo- solo puse los ojos en blanco y me dirigí a ver la película, cuando terminamos, la chicas estábamos suspirando por conseguir un amor como ese claro, mientras no muriera, y cuando digo todas digo todas, incluso Tanya se unió a la platica

-rayos, soy tan torpe – oops, creo que lo dije en voz alta

-¿Qué pasa Belly Bells? – me dijo Rose ya tenia cinco minutos de decirme así

-olvide mi bolso en el baño, voy a ahora vuelvo- ya me iba

-te acompaño, creo que olvide el celular en la sala – me dijo Edward y los demás solo nos vieron alejarnos

-¿enserio olvidaste el celular? –me parecía poco creíble

-insinúas que miento Swan –me dijo arqueando las cejas

-no solo preguntaba Cullen

-jaja, es broma, lo olvide cuando… -no continuo

-¿Cuándo que?

-cuando…me bese con Angy

-ah- fue lo único que salio de mis labios, eso no tenia nada de malo eran novios, pero ¿porque ese hormigueo en mi estomago? El se fue a la sala donde antes estuvimos y yo al baño y allí junto a los lavabos estaba mi bolsa, la cogi rápidamente y me asegure que no faltara nada, todo estaba en orden, salí y me encontré con Edward ya esperándome fuera

-¿lista? – asentí con la cabeza iba a dar un paso cuando sentí que me impedía el paso, recargo su brazo a la pared y me miraba intensamente, me perdí en ese par de ojos ámbar, se estaba acercando lentamente a mi, ¿Qué demonios? ¿Intenta besarme?, en ese momento capte lo que intentaba, pues que ni crea que se la pondré fácil, me moví gracialmente nada digno de mi, no se percato de que ya estaba aun lado de el no enfrente, sus labios chocaron con la pared e instantáneamente abrió los ojos impactado, me miro desconcertado con esa cara de niño bueno, no lo deje decir nada

-intentabas besarme, y eres el novio de mi mejor amiga, haremos que no paso nada, yo no le diré a Angy pero si lo vuelves a intentar, hablaré con ella –me gire dirigiéndome a la salida – pretencioso, idiota, creído… -empecé a recitar todos los insultos y adjetivos que le quedaban que se me venían ala mente, sentía sus pasos detrás mio pero no les preste atención; quería besarme y yo no se lo permitiría ¿o si?, claro que no Angy era mi mejor amiga, no la lastimaría de esa forma, cuando llegue con los demás me dirigí a Jake

-Jake me podrías llevar a casa estoy cansada, soy sincera creo que el viaje me canso – Jacob asintió, y yo intentando fingir bien al entrar al auto, claro esta despidiéndome previamente, intente hacerme la dormida y creo que funciono pues Jake no dijo nada, solo me llevo a casa; ¿Quién se creía ese imbecil de Edward Cullen? Acaso cree que por ser guapo y traer a algunas chicas de cabeza, por que todas lo miraban en el centro comercial, puede hacer lo que se le de la regalada gana, pues conmigo no yo no voy a hace la típica mojigata….

* * *

O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O° O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°°O°O°O° O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°O°

* * *

¿Qué les pareció? ¿Ya odian a Edward? Si, se que es imposible odiarlo, y ya se exagere en el tiempo, pero les explico por que; como verán ustedes me dicen que esta historia parece crepúsculo pero a la inversa y si mas o menos lo es, pero tiene un giro de 180° y de allí el motivo de "la apuesta", juro que iba a responder la pregunta de por que el nombre pero digamos que si lo hacia se perdía la trama, tenia pensado poner la versión del lindo Eddie, pero me arrepentí, en realidad el tercer cap era su versión pero como soy malvada jajaja, es broma, no lo haré toda la historia será de Bells y si ustedes quieren mas tarde pondré la versión de el pero en otra historia.

Si lo piden así lo haré por el momento se quedaran con la versión de Bella, y su atolondrada mente con visiones del fin del mundo cuando charlie cocina, y otra cosita no piensen que actualizare seguido porque yo no tengo Internet in my house, por ese motivo no subo seguido tengo computadora y afirmo que no dejare ninguna de mis historias, al contrario la bombardearé con mas, pero por el momento "La apuesta", "Miedo" y "Cousins"-que me decepciona que aun no tenga reviews- son mi prioridad.

A y a la chica que escribe la nana Swan: Sorry por copiar lo de Belly Bells pero lo adoro y así me dicen en la escuela, disculpa pero me encanta y tenia que ponerlo, si no te gusta que lo ponga solo dime y no lo vuelvo a poner...

Ahora me despido deseándoles una linda semana y una larga crepúsculomanía, besos y mordidas al estilo Edward…. Esas son las mejores, xD

Estrella' roses


	4. La excusión

Ya ya, aquí les dejo el cap cuatro espero les guste, ya se tarde pero, como no, si le cambie algunas cosas a la historia, debía poner a Edward como el malo, no siempre es el niño bueno, ya estuvo abajo les explico mejor, ahora a lo que vinimos, ustedes a leer y yo a escribir, como se vuelve monótono escribir " los personajes son de _STEPHENIE MEYER_ y la historia según ustedes a la inversa de _Twilight_, que fue la primera en salir de mi loca mente, que crea planes malévolos con pica pica, jabón y agua y otras cosas es mía"

Cap 4

Bella POV

La excusión

Al fin era lunes el gran día de la excursión nunca antes había amado tanto un lunes pero lo hacia, aunque en gran parte no quería ir a la escuela por el incidente con Cullen el sábado, pero como le dije si lo intentaba de nuevo le diría a Angy y tal vez hasta lo dejaba sin herencia de una patada, por otro lado estaba alejarme de Charlie y sus preguntas _"¿Quién te dio esos regalos? ¿Jacob estará contigo todo el tiempo en la excusión? Bella el pijama ¿ya llevas el cepillo dental? … entre otras",_ se que esa era su forma de decir que me quería y se preocupa pero estresa :S

-¿Bella ya estas lista? – me pregunto Charlie mientras intentaba no quemar el desayuno

-si, ya…- debo admitir que desde el sábado pongo mas atención a lo que hago, aun me debato si decirle a Angy lo que intento hacer Edward, pero si ella en verdad lo quiere se sentirá traicionada y no volverá a creer en el amor, no definitivamente no le diré nada, ¿Qué es eso? ¿Una mano?

-tierra llamando a Isabella Marie Swan ¿estas bien cariño?

-si, es solo que estoy distraída nada grave

-nada grave, nada grave, has estado así desde que volviste de Port Angels ¿algo que quieras contarme?

-no, en absoluto – mentí, era obvio, pues mordi mí labio inferior

-ok, como tu digas Bella, ahora apresúrate o llegaremos tarde a la escuela- me apure a terminar de desayunar, subí corriendo a mi cuarto y baje mi maleta, me subí a la patrulla, era obvio que mi padre no querría volver por la pick up, al llegar pude divisar a mis amigos en bolita, estaban riendo y cuando vieron llegar la patrulla empezaron con sus tonterías contra Charlie

-NO, CORRAN EL SHERIFF, CORRAN POR SUS PELLEJOS, NOS VIENE A ARRESTAR – gritaba Mike

-JAKE ESCÓNDETE O TE ARRESTARA POR ACOSAR A BELLA- le grito Erick, Jacob se sonrojo y Charlie se rió, mi padre estaba clavado con que Jake y yo terminaríamos juntos, mi padre aparco cerca de los chicos

-a ver ¿Quién debo arrestar? –pregunto y empujaron a Jake, quien abrió mi puerta y me ayudo a bajar y bajo mi maleta y yo mi mochila, cuando ya no había nada mas que bajar, cerro la puerta

-la voy a secuestrar por tres días jefe, prometo dársela sana y salva – le dijo Jacob y mi padre se rió

-te la dejo cuatro si quieres – le bromeo mi papá

-papá – le recrimine

-bueno tres pero sin un rasguño

-no creo que eso sea posible, es Bella

-Si, tienes razon – mire a mi padre con reproche – bueno me voy, o me quedare sin que me hagan la cena por un tiempo – arranco la patrulla y se fue

-miren ya llego el novio de Angy – dijo Lauren y todos viramos a ver un mercedes (auto ostentos = Cullen) y de el descendían los Cullen y luego el auto se fue, todos tenían una pequeña maleta a sus lado, se acercaron y Alice empezó a gritar

-BELLA, QUE DIVERTIDO, UNA EXCURSIÓN –estaba dando saltitos

-creí que ya habías ido a una – cuestione

-si, pero solo con ellos – señalo a sus hermanos –y no es divertido

-créeme con Bella nada es divertido, siempre se cae – dijo Jessica

-no te creas Jess, eso será muy divertido – dijo Rose al lado de Alice

-si, Bella es un imán de pelotas, no creo que también de las caídas y si lo es eso será muy divertido – dijo Emmett burlonamente

-no te imaginas – lo apoyo Lauren

-¿y Bella, Jake te va tomar siempre de la mano, como tu perro faldero, observando lo que hacemos o también vas a venir con nosotros un tiempo? –dijo Edward, a quien no me había dignado a mirar, ¿Quién se cree? Jacob solo apretó más mi mano y bufo

-no, también voy a estar con Mike, con Erick y con los demás

-¿y conmigo no? – me dijo Alice haciendo un puchero

-claro que si, cuando dije los demás, también me refería a ustedes – Alice dio saltitos y me abrazo – ¿y ustedes que tipo de campamento iban?

- de caza – dijo Edward, todos lo miraron – nosotros íbamos de caza con Carlisle y ellas a recolectar flores con Esme - se empezó a reir, era la primera vez que lo veía reir era… lindo ¿pero que estoy pensando? Es un patán, un idiota

-Bella, la tierra te llama ¿estas bien? – me pregunto Jacob a mi lado

-si, estoy bien amor - ¿Qué dije? Jacob me miro sorprendido, Edward enarco las cejas y se fue con Angela y la beso

-bueno chicos, voy a formar equipos – mi salvación Shelly Cope – voy a formar equipos para las caminatas y para dormir - Jake tomo mi maleta y la suya y nos fuimos frente a la srita. Cope – a ver… Swan, Black y Cullen – paro y vio que no quedo claro que "Cullen", Alice, Emmett, quien sea menos el – Edward – maldición – Alice, Rose y Jasper Cullen; Tanya y Emmett Cullen con Newton- menciono varios mas pero me quede atónita cuando sentía a Edward al otro lado de mi, me perdí hasta que dijo - Alice, Rosalie, Tanya y Bella -levante la mirada y ellas me sonreían menos Tanya que me veía con cautela, agache la mirada y me abrase con mis manos

-tranquila no muerden o eso creo- bufo Edward que se reía de mi imagen

-Angela, Jessica y Lauren; Newton, Black y Yorkie; Edward, Emmett y Jasper – la srita. Cope termino de nombrar y nos subimos a unos autobuses, colocamos las maletas en su lugar, Jake se sentó rápido y creyó que me sentaría con el, pero me senté detrás, no iba a darle explicaciones de "si, estoy bien amor" y se sentó quien menos quería "Edward"

-hola – mire por la ventana y Edward no me dijo nada mas, Jake volteaba y me hablaba de cosas sin sentido que no me interese en escuchar, cuando vio que no ponía atención solo me miro y se viro a hablar con Angela quien estaba a su lado, en el tiempo que Jake me hablo, Angy y Edward estaban muy "ocupados", ni si quiera me digne a verlos, me acomode junto a la ventana y mis parpados empezaron a sentirse pesados, en la noche no pude conciliar el sueño por completo, no soñé nada extraño solo que mi ventana hacia ruidos raros pero cuando me acercaba a ella paraba de crujir; me acomode en mi asiento hasta que encontré la posición adecuada, sentí una calma, una paz infinita por un momento escuche que tarareaban a mi lado una melodía… era de Debussy si mi mente no fallaba, esa dulce voz cantarina se acercaba mas a mi oído hasta que sentí que mi cuerpo caía sobre una roca fría, la cual irónicamente era cómoda, mi piel se erizo y la roca se alejo, me envolvieron con una frazada la cual olía maravillosamente, mi cuerpo caía de nuevo contra la roca, de repente algo me envolvió, algo suave y me quede profundamente dormida…

-Bella, Edward- era la srita Cope- cariños despierten, niños- ¿Qué rayos? Abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que el brazo de Edward me rodeaba y estaba cubierta por una chamarra café de cuero, creo que era la de Edward, intente levantar mi cabeza pero la barbilla de Edward estaba en mi cabeza así que no pude ver su expresión, se separo de mi al parecer estábamos sonrojados, o eso parecía de el pero de mi no había duda, me sentía como un tomate, me quite la chamarra y se la di, me talle los ojos y vi que la mayoría seguían dormidos ¿entonces para que nos despertó? Más bien que bueno que nos despertó, seguir a lado de ese imbecil era un castigo ¿no?, me levante de mi asiento y me acerque a la cabeza de Jake estaba dormido, parecía un angelito, le tome el pelo y empecé a tararear su canción favorita The Reason de Hoobastank, Jake abrió un ojo y al verme allí, sonrió

-¿Qué haces Bella?

-te despierto – le dije soltando su cabello

-bueno, debo admitir que despertar contigo a un lado es algo maravilloso y mas cuando tarareas The Reason- me dijo tomando mi mano y besándola – oye debo hablar contigo ¿ok?

-claro, solo bajamos debo estirar las piernas, por ello estoy parada, me quede dormida un buen rato- vire y vi a Edward que estaba jugando en su celular, me vio de reojo y continuo con lo que hacia

-chicos ya vamos a bajar tomen sus cosas y se organizan por equipos de dormir para que ensamblen sus tiendas de campaña – dijo la sita Cope y bajamos, tome mi maleta no deje que nadie me ayudara, al bajar me dio un escalofrió que hizo que temblara y mis dientes castañearan, sentí algo suave en mis hombros, vi y era la chamarra de Edward

-pontela, te puedes resfriar y no queremos que eso ocurra ¿o si? – me miraba con cautela

-si, no queremos que ocurra, ten – Jake me coloco su bufanda y me miro con un amplia sonrisa, pero cuando visualizo a Edward lo miro con furia

-gracias, a los dos, pero no es necesario – intente quitarme la chamarra y la bufanda pero una pequeña mano me alo lejos de ellos, logre visualizar a Rose golpeando en la cabeza a Edward y luego tomar mi maleta, mi captora debía de ser Alice y si era ella me miraba sonriente

-ahora eres mía –dijo eso con una amplia sonrisa en su rostro y moviendo su pequeños dedos como el señor Burns (los Simpson) pero muy rápido, daba miedo

- yo me largo – di la vuelta y me apresure a caminar pero me tomaron por la cintura y me jalaron de nuevo, el roce era frio y no lo recordaba

-gracias Tanya – dijo Alice que me seguía mientras me alaban y no podía ver a mi captora – ahora – me apunto con su dedito inclinándose asía mi, me encontraba sentada en el tronco que Tanya me indico cuando me dejo de halar –tu te quedaras allí sentadita, como niña buena y me explicaras que fue eso de dormir junto a mi hermano – me sentía como un maldito tomate

-me quede dormida, no se como llegue allí, lo juro – hice seña de boy scout, fruncí el ceño – además no creas que me agrado estar junto a el, es un imbecil

-así entonces ¿por que usas su chamarra? – señalo Rose con su dedo lo que estaba usando, ella ya había dejado las maletas en el suelo

-tómenla, deséenla, quémenla, hagan lo que crean conveniente con ella – me la quite y se las extendí, como no la tomaban la avente sobre la maleta de Alice

-¿Qué te hizo para que le odies así? – pregunto ¿Tanya?, si era su voz, la vi a un lado mio

-mmm…- _se casual,_ repetía mi conciencia _y prudente, son su hermanas y su prima_- ¿no les dijo que intento besarme? – me miraron atónitas y Alice se paro formando puños con su pequeñas manitas

-ahora si le mato, una cosa fue…pero esto es un….imbecil- ¿Qué mas había hecho?

-Alice, siéntate y respira, ya nos podremos vengar –le sugirió Tanya y Alice se sentó – es patético como a llegado a cambiar Edward por la influencia de Emmett

-¿perdón? ¿Sabias de esto?- le pregunto Rose

-no, claro que no, sino le hubiese detenido pero es que siempre están juntos y cuando me los topo empiezan a hablar en clave, algo traen entre manos- se quedo meditando

-puede ser pero tiene novia, esto es demasiado – le dijo Alice aun mas molesta

-chicas tranquilas, es un idiota lo se, pero no le pienso dirigir la palabra así que ya nada mas ocurrirá- las tres fruncieron el ceño, se levantaron y se dispusieron a armar la tienda yo les pasaba las piezas y les daba indicaciones del ensamblaje según las instrucciones, cuando terminamos, porque aun que no parezca contribuí, llegaron los chicos, si llego ese, se sentaron y se pusieron a platicar como es que ensamblaron su tienda y como es que Jasper acabo atado a un árbol por que provoco a Emmett

-¿te atreviste a atara a Jazz a un árbol? – le grito Alice y Emmett salio corriendo, Alice lo siguió, Jasper y Rose a Alice para que no lo hiriera, me quede sentada riendo me de la escena viendo como Emmett subía a un árbol huyendo de Alice, ella intentaba dar saltitos para alcanzarle pero no lo lograba

-hola –esa maldita y seductora voz, pare de reir y no conteste, mire a mi otro lado Tanya nos miraba me dio una mirada confusa mientras alzaba los hombros, visualice por el rabillo del ojo que el imbecil a mi lado estaba abrazando sus piernas con su brazos y tenia su barbilla entre sus rodillas, me miraba, yo aun no contestaba a su saludo preferí ver a Alice dar saltitos intentando alcanzar a Emmett – así que no vas a hablarme –fue mas una afirmación que una pregunta, que inteligente era, descubrió que no le hablaría – Bella, esa noche del sábado no se que me paso no era mi intención actuar de esa manera, no lo se - _vas a decirme que algo se apodero de ti, ja patrañas_- Bella mírame, por favor, no quiero perder tu amistad por un ataque de hormonas

-¿amistad? – demonios

-ja viraste –bufo, me levante dispuesta para irme pero me aprisiono con su mano por la muñeca, estaba frio, y todo por darme su chamarra – no te vallas, no era mi intención dañar los comienzos de nuestra amistad, soy un imbecil, un presuntuoso y todo lo que se te venga a la mente -_¿todo?_- dame otra oportunidad de ser tu amigo, no me gustaría que se arruinara, eres la única que nos ha recibido bien en la escuela y me gustaría llegar a ser tu amigo por favor Bella ¿que dices? – No le conteste – bueno, no contestes entonces no te diré que dijiste cuando estabas dormida - ¿hable dormida? Diablos, se coloco frente a mi - ¿quieres saber que dijiste? – Asentí por instinto mas que por voluntad – entonces debes decirme que me pensaras perdonarme - lo mire con recelo ¿Quién se ha creído? - no te enfades, esa es mi condición - tenia preparada una sarta de palabrotas para el – Bells porfa

-lo pensare, si no te vuelves a portar como un patán

-no lo haré – me puso la mano en el hombro y se estaba llendo

-ey espera allí –paro en seco- tienes que decirme que dije dormida – se estaba riendo cuando giro -¿que están divertido Cullen? – ¿Qué demonios dije? Se estaba llendo otra vez –Edward dime, lo prometiste, Edward Cullen – se paro sin virar

-que me querías y luego dijiste…- grito eso sobre su hombro y lo demás lo dijo en susurro – Jacob – sentía que me ponía blanca y luego roja, dios que vergüenza, vire y vi a Tanya sentada mirándome

-voy a dar un paseo – fue lo único que le dije y me interne en el bosque, empecé caminando y luego trotando me caí un par de veces, dios que humillación tenia que gritarlo pero yo no dije eso ¿o si? No, yo no podía haber dicho eso, yo lo desprecio es un tonto, tarado, me senté en el pasto verde y me recosté, cerré los ojos respirando profundamente, cuando abrí los ojos nuevamente todo estaba negro ¿Qué hora es? Saque mi celular del bolsillo

-diablos las 6, como pude dormir tanto- ya habían pasado 8 horas si que estaba mal, pero si ya había dormido, ahora no podré dormir, me levante y vi a mi alrededor ¿por donde llegue? Me perdí, que nuevo, Isabella Swan perdida , empecé a caminar hasta que las piernas me dolieron me recargue en un árbol para descansar, visualice a lo lejos un bulto ¿es un oso? No pero es muy pequeño ¿un lobo? Muy grande, me vio, dios y viene para acá, diablos, corrí lo más rápido que mis piernas me permitieron pero llegue a la orilla de un acantilado me detuve allí en la orilla intentando equilibrarme di un paso hacia atrás y choque con algo gélido que hizo que volviera a la orilla estaba a punto de caer, dicen que cuando estas a punto de morir ves tu vida pues yo vi a Edward y a Jake, eso es raro ¿no? Estaba a punto de caer cuando un brazo frio me jalo eso hizo que diera la vuelta y cayera sobre ¿Edward? Si era el, me tranquilizo verlo junto a mi, mas bien debajo de mi

- Bella ¿estas bien? – se veía preocupado, sus ojos ámbar me miraban fijamente dios mi corazón se detuvo, ya esta de nuevo, se sonrió -¿Bella?

-si, estoy bien, no te preocupes- desvió la mirada y vio mi brazo – no es nada, solo un…

-BELLA – el grito de Jake me interrumpió – ¿estas bien?

-si – me levante, pueden creer que seguía sobre Edward, en el buen sentido claro, el también se levantó

-me… - Jake corto y vio a Edward – NOS tenias preocupados, ¿Cómo se te ocurrió irte sola?

-si no hubiese sido por Tanya no hubiéramos sabido donde estabas – dijo Edward, se acerco a mi oído - ¿Por qué te fuiste? – sentía su sonrisa burlona detrás de mi, no le daría la satisfacción de saber eso

-porque quería caminar, estuve mucho sentada necesitaba estirar las piernas

-bueno ya te encontramos hay que volver, todos estaban buscándote – comento Jake

- si todos estaban preocupados – genial atención, que se note el sarcasmo

-pues vamonos – dije con poco entusiasmo y nos pusimos a caminar me sentía pequeña a su lado, creo que me va a nacer un complejo con la altura pero tengo a Alice aun tengo esperanza; al llegar al campamento toda la atención fue dirigida a… si, a mi, no saben que molesto puede llegar a ser eso _*Bella ¿Por qué te fuiste?, ¿estas bien?, ¿Te lastimaste?, Necesitas dormir* _esa ultima era la menos acertada ya había dormido bastante, pero mientras mas me negaba menos me escuchaban, me alimentaron y me mandaron a mi tienda de campaña y las chicas no me ayudaron hicieron un complot en mi contra y me encerraron en la tienda, estuve allí una media hora cuando oí a Jacob

-quiero ver a Bella

-que bien por ti – le contestaba Tanya

-lo siento joven debe hacer una cita – le dijo Alice con tono de secretaria

-y su agenda esta muy ocupada, déjeme ver…- le decía Rose- le parece bien… el Apocalipsis

-jaja, muy chistosas las tres ahora dejen que entre, ya me aburrí – hice un puchero

-Bella deberías estar dormida – negó Alice – duérmete

-Alice Cullen déjalo pasar

-ay, ya pasa perro… faldero – gruño Alice ¿gruño?

-vamonos para darles privacidad – sugirió Tanya y se fueron las tres

-hola – dijo al entrar – alfil te dejan las locas de tus guardianes

-Jake son mis amigas

-¿también Tanya? – buena pregunta

-me habla mas debo admitirlo, pero a todo esto ¿a que venias?

-wow si que te enojaste por como hable de tus amigas

-Jake…

-solo juego, en realidad vine a hablar, recuerdas que te lo pedí tiene horas – asentí – bueno pero como alguien decidió perderse todo el día – lo fulmine con la mirada – ok, ok voy al grano Bella ¿quieres ser mi novia? – si que fue al grano

-mmm… este yo…

-ya me dio sueño te vas- y llego Tanya mi salvadora

-si, claro ya dije lo que tenia que decir – pero yo no!!!- Bella esperare tu respuesta, te veo mañana – se acerco a mi y me dio un beso en la comisura del labio y se fue

- ¿Qué vas a decirle? – Tanya me saco de mis ensoñaciones

-no lo se, no lo se – me quede ida un buen rato hasta que volvieron Alice y Rose dispuestas a dormir, intente hacer lo mismo pero no lo logre pegar el ojo y digo ¿Cómo lo haría? ¿Qué le diría? ¿Que haría alguien mas?

¿Qué harían ustedes? Le dirían si, o le dirían no… y ya se, juntos los tres es una mala combinación pero divertida, ya verán, ah y les digo si tienen ideas para la historia o algo que quieran que ocurra, pónganse en contacto conmigo, estoy abierta a nuevas ideas, y les aviso que el siguiente Cap les va a gustar su nombre es el descubrimiento, y si que Bella descubre varias cosas, lamento haber borrado Miedo fue un horror de mi parte, yo quería borrar ¿Cousins? Y lo hice, pero me lleve entre las patas a esta historia lo siento, ya lo compuse y ya lo subí y si aun no muy pronto lo haré… bueno me despido no las ato mas y que se la pasen de súper junto a sus seres queridos, las quiere y agradece "estrella'roses"

D.U.M: (de ultimo minuto): dejen REVIEWS quiero llegar lejos aquí y se que lo voy a lograr pero necesito de ustedes, saben que si dejan reviews aparece una estupida sonrisa de felicidad en mi rostro (aparece)

Y como me fui de excursión tengo ideas para los siguientes caps jajaja….


	5. El descubrimiento

¿Me extrañaron? Si, que lindas… no :S ni modo, no tarde tanto pero no se emocionen, bueno a lo que vinimos yo a escribir y ustedes a leer… los personajes son de _STEPHENIE MEYER_ y la historia a la inversa de _TWILIGHT_ según ustedes es mía (estrella'roses)

Disfruten

* * *

Cap 5

Bella POV

**El descubrimiento**

¿Qué le diré a Jake? Tengo que encontrar una respuesta a su pregunta ¿pero cual? Mire a las chicas ya estaban durmiendo ya tienen 15 min. Así, intente entablar conversación un par de veces pero me decían _"Bella ya duérmete, ¿Cómo tienes energía después de perderte? Belly Bells si no te duermes me parare y le haré dormir a zarandeadas" _después de que dijo eso Rose ya no interrumpí, me puse el pijama, tome mi mp3 y me puse a escuchar música, creo que demasiado alta y no del tipo correcto _"Bella deja de escuchar heavy metal, o me levantare y…_amenazo Tanya_ ¿te gusta el Heavy metal, Belly Bells?"_

Ya habían pasado otros… ¿que una hora? ¿Si dormi? Las chicas deben de estar felices porque ya no las despierto, gire para verlas, ¿y las chicas? Es medianoche ¿donde podrán estar? La puerta de la tienda estaba abierta, tal vez alguna se sintió mal, espero no… me moví sigilosamente; lo que hago cuando estoy medio dormida, un día conocí a un señor que si se emborrachaba y se subía a una cuerda tenia el equilibrio para lograr caminar sobre esta, pero ese no es el caso; salí a donde yo pudiera observar lo que ocurría gateé hasta salir y allí estaban las chicas pero no estaban solas también estaban el resto de los Cullen había unos bultos al lado de cada uno de ellos, ¿eran maletas?, enfoque mas la vista hacia los bultos y no eran bultos, bueno si pero no maletas eran unos conejos y estaban muertos ¿intentaron a tacarlos? Pero son conejos… ¿Qué demonios paso?; vi como Jasper tomaba al pequeño conejo y ponía su boca en el cuello del animal ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

Esa imagen hizo que la respiración se me fuera, respire forzadamente, me quite los audífonos y los avente lejos, al parecer ese movimiento los percato de mi presencia y viraron a verme, estaba paralizada del miedo, me miraron con temor el sus ojos color ámbar, sus risas cesaron, mi respiración se estaba perdiendo, sabia lo que seguía me iba a desmayar lo sabia…

-BELLA!!!- grito Alice que llego por arte de magia a mi lado – Belly respira- vi su boca había sangre en ella

-tu boca…-era casi inteligible mi susurro, puso su mano en su labio y lo limpio

-Isabella respira –dijo Tanya al otro lado mio – deberías estar durmiendo, no aquí –estaba desesperada, vi como los demás se llevaban a los animales, Edward apareció frente a mi, estaba nervioso, mejor caí al suelo sentándome

-Bella deberías estar durmiendo, respira estas pálida, tranquila Isabella – me decía otra vez, Tanya se fue con Rose a deshacerse de todo mientras Emmett y Jasper arreglaban el lugar, intente respirar pero no podía, escuche un ruido al otro lado del campamento, ya no quiero mas sorpresas, ya no, cerré mis ojos y me recosté en el suelo, además no quería ver a mis amigos con sangre en sus bocas, mi respiración seso, me estaba desmayando lenta y dolorosamente.

-¿Por qué tanto alboroto Cullens? – era la voz de Jake, no, no abriré mis ojos no lo haré – OH NO, BELLA!!!- grito molesto, apreté más mis ojos y escuche un gran estruendo

-Bella abre los ojos y detén a Jacob – me decía Alice, abrí lentamente un ojo y vi que Edward estaba tirado sobre un tronco el cual había causado el ruido, Jake estaba delante de el, se lanzo sobre Edward pero cuando lo hizo ya no era Jake, sino un gran lobo el que había visto en el bosque y este estaba luchando con Edward y él lo esquivaba con una velocidad sobre inhumana –diles que se detengan antes de que se lastimen o caigan sobre una tienda e hieran a alguien – intente hablar, pero de mi boca no salía ni una palabra, no podía hablar seguía atemorizada y con esto mas; Emmett y Jasper intentaron separarlos pero no lo lograron, de las entrañas del bosque aparecieron Rose y Tanya, Jacob las iba a atacar cuando

-NO!!! – se escucho un grito que al parecer era mio- no lo hagas, no se que pasa pero basta!!- continué; todos me miraron y el lobo se acerco a mi, cerré los ojos

-Bella estas viva – suspiro de felicidad, su semblante era el de un humano nuevamente, tena puesto un short negro y solo eso, se sentó a mi lado y me abrazo –no te mataron estos… - me soltó y vio a Alice y luego a los demás se paro –Malditos –me extendió la mano y la tome me levante

-no, ¿Por qué habrían de matarme? –le pregunte confundida

-vamonos, la srita Cope saldrá de su tienda a ver que ocurre en unos momentos, te explicaremos en el bosque –dijo Alice que me tomo la mano y me halo, hasta donde Edward

-yo te llevare – me indico su espalda

-no te atrevas – le amenazo Jake, que ya estaba junto a nosotros

-Isabella ven te llevare yo – me indico Tanya y me sostuvo contra su espalda cuando iba a renegar ya estaba corriendo a una velocidad nada razonable era muy rápida y los demás nos seguían el paso, la verdad íbamos demasiado rápido, en unos escasos segundos ya habíamos llegado al acantilado

-¿Qué demonios ocurre? – exigí saber cuando Tanya ya me había bajado

-lo que viste Bella, fue a tus nuevos amigos alimentarse –dijo Jacob – me explicaron que viste y porque te estabas desmayando – su voz tenia molestia, pero ahora yo estaba mas confundida ¿alimentarse?

-si, Bella...- Alice vio mi expresión – nosotros somos... – agacho la mirada y ser encogió de hombros, Jasper la abrazo – es difícil explicar…

-difícil – bufo Jacob interrumpiéndola – son chupasangre, sanguijuelas, Vampiros, simple – me quede estática en mi lugar

-y tu un insensible – le reprocho Rose – estupido perro ve que le has hecho – se acerco a mi, ¿vampiros? eso no existe ¿o si? –Bella siéntate – me llevo a una roca, donde me paralicé de nuevo –imbecil –volvió a decir

-eso es mentira, ¿verdad? Ustedes no pueden ser vampiros ¿o si, Rose? – la aludida bajo la mirada y se alejo de mi

-eso somos Bells – Emmett estaba parado frente a mi, su rostro estaba inexpresivo, raro de él, siempre parecía un niño pequeño –es difícil de explicar pero eso somos

-yo… -¿Qué podía decir?

-vamonos Bella –Jacob me extendió la mano –no te puedo dejar con estos… fenómenos -¿Quién se creé Jacob?

-¿perdón?, disculpa pero tu no eres muy normal que digamos, me explicas en que te transformaste…-lo mire incrédula; como puede llamarlos fenómenos cuando el…; bajo la mano y la apretó en un puño

-aléjate Jacob, no quieres lastimarla – le previno Edward el aludido lo fulmino con la mirada y se alejo

-¿Qué ocurre ahora? –Pregunte pero nadie me explicaba- díganme – grite desesperada, solo hubo silencio – genial, no me digan, y quédense así todos, no quiero…– Jasper iba a decir algo, pero mejor cerro la boca, porque Alice le negó con la cabeza – magnifico, creí haber conseguido seis nuevos amigos y un novio, pero con que me topo, con seis vampiros y un… ¿lobo? ¿Qué sigue? ¿Tinkerbelle? – Sentía húmedas mis mejillas, las lagrimas me invadieron – me largo de vuelta al campamento, no se preocupen no diré nada, pero no me vuelvan a hablar, no se con que mentiras mas me saldrán –los mire tenían las cabezas gachas y Jacob tenia las manos sobre la cara, me limpie las lagrimas, vi como Edward le ponía la mano sobre el hombro y este la quitaba con un movimiento de hombro – adiós – me iba cuando sentí mi muñeca presionada por la pequeña y fría mano de Alice, vire y me entrego una nota ¿Cuándo escribió?

_Bella: no podemos decirte que ocurre –_puse los ojos en blanco- _pero no es nuestra intención ocultarlo, hay un tratado que no nos lo permite, además no te puedes ir sola, es peligroso y puedes perderte, te llevo y no me veas así _–rodé los ojos- _Belly no queremos perder tu amistad en serio créenos, por fa, esto era un gran secreto y uno muy peligroso_

_Tu amiga si aun quieres que lo sea Alice_

La mire me tendía la mano y detrás de ella estaban Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Tanya, vire a ver a los otros dos, ya no estaban, los busque con la mirada y los encontré en el acantilado, Jacob estaba sentado y Edward estaba parado a su lado

-vamonos – fue lo único que dije después Emmett me puso en su espalda y en menos de un parpadeo ya estábamos de vuelta en el campamento, me dirigí a mi tienda con mis "amigas" me metí en mi bolsa de dormir y me dispuse a dormir, mire mi reproductor y marcaba la 1: 00 a.m., por todo este ajetreo no podré levantarme temprano mañana, me gire dándole la espalda a las chicas, se que era cruel pero ¿Cómo debo actuar? Me entero en menos de una hora que mis nuevos amigos eran vampiros, y que mi mejor amigo quien tal vez iba a ser mi novio era que ¿un licántropo?, talvez me convenga dormir y dejar despejar mi mente…

-niñas, arriba - ¿a quien demonios se le ocurre despertar en la madrugada? – niñas ya son las siete arriba – LAS SIETE, demonios, me senté rápido oops me maree, la srita Cope tenia la cabeza dentro de la tienda – Bella despacio te puedes hacer daño- mire a ver a las Cullen y se tallaban los ojos ¿los vampiros no necesitan un ataúd para dormir? Mejor aun ¿duermen? –Genial ya están despiertas, vallan y aséense a las orillas del río y por allá hay un baño – señalo dos baños móviles – bueno, cuando terminen, en la hielera hay jugo y malteadas y en la otra hay sándwiches y fruta, me voy debo despertar a los demás – se fue y me iba a parar cuando las chicas salieron antes, salí al final y solo vi a unos cuantos levantados, aun era temprano, mire mis piernas y no había nada, diablos, mire mejor y tenia puesto mi pijama, me metí de vuelta a la tienda y la cerré

-señorita Swan espero no este huyendo de mi o volviendo a dormir –era Angy imitando a la srita Cope

-no como creé que yo huyendo a dormir o de usted, me voy a cambiar aun tengo el pijama – le confesé

-si lo vi y no creo que los conejitos y las zanahorias sean el último grito de la moda – vi que tenía razon sobre el estampado

-oye, ¿Qué tienes contra los clásicos? Sino mal recuerdo tu tienes uno igual – nos reímos, saque un short de mezclilla y una blusa azul turquesa de tirantes y unos converse de mi maleta y me cambie

-¿ya terminaste? Belly Bells – me llamo Belly Bells, la única que lo hace es Rose, salí apresuradamente y la vi interrogativa – Rose me dejo usar el apodo, claro bajo su autoría –asentí – ven te ayudo con eso – me tendió una mano para que le diera el cepillo, tenia un gran nudo

-ten, pero espera – me interne a la tienda y saque mi bolsita de cosas de aseo personal – dame 12 min. Y ahora…

-mejor te acompaño, no tardas 12 min. Tardas 22

-jaja – me acompaño en mi trayecto y me ayudo con ese horrendo nudo y me hice una coleta, cuando ya termine lance todo a la tienda y nos dirigimos a desayunar – allí ya estaban los Cullen y los demás (Mike, Erick, Tyler, Jacob, Jessica, Lauren); Angy y yo tomamos un sándwich y una malteada de chocolate y nos sentamos, en un tronco

-¿a que se debe este honor? – dijo Erick y ambas lo miramos interrogativas –a que estén juntas y vestidas a la par como cuando eran mas chicas – nos miramos y vimos porque decía a la par ella usaba lo mismo solo que la blusa en rosa

-no veo porque un honor, somos amigas y siempre hacemos lo mismo – dije tomando un sorbo de mi malteada y mordiendo mi sándwich

-si pero como siempre estas con los Cullen creímos que también ibas a desayunar con ellos –dijo Lauren, ya me arte ¿Cuál es su problema?

- estoy desayunando con ellos también, allí están, hola chicos –salude amablemente con mi manita, ellos me imitaron pero un poco atónitos, mama decía que era buena actriz cuando me invadía el enojo – no veo cual es tu punto Lauren, tanto ustedes como ellos son mis amigos – me di cuenta de la veracidad de mis palabras, los Cullen y Jake eran mis amigos, no importa que sean, todo mundo tiene secretos ¿o no?

-bueno ya dejen de discutir ustedes dos –dijo Tyler – terminemos de desayunar y vallamos a nuestra caminata anual por "la caída" –maldito lugar – Bella ¿Qué dices?

-no tengo de otra, no quiero ir como el año pasado – se rieron e iba a explicar lo que ocurrió a los Cullen pero Mike se me adelanto

-el año pasado Bella se negó a ir, se amarro a un árbol, se aferro a la srita. Cope, se escondió en las tiendas y cuando la hayamos, la marramos a un palo como los caníbales hacen con sus rehenes y la llevamos a la fuerza, parecía un puerquito a punto de ser cocinado – lo fulmine con la mirada – dije de mas, lo siento

- me da igual, como quiera voy a terminar yendo o no ¿Cuál es el pan de este año por si me resisto? – mire a Mike y el se encogió de hombros –Mike…

-¿Cómo supiste que hay un plan?.. No… eh… no como crees que un plan Bella… - lo fulmine con la mirada – Tyler te iba a amarrar a la espalda de Jacob y él iba a saltar al río contigo a la fuerza – lo fulmine de nuevo – no es bueno lo se –negué con la cabeza, termine mi desayuno y bote la basura en su lugar

-Bella vamos a empacar lo necesario – me dijo Angy, tomándome de la mano y dirigiéndome a su tienda, empacamos todo lo que llevábamos cada año y cuando terminamos ya todos estábamos listos, vi a Jacob y a los Cullen sentados cerca del bosque, me acerque a la hielera junto a ellos y tome una botella de agua

-¿no vienen? – ¿Quién dijo eso? ¿Fui yo? ¿De donde me sale el valor?, viraron y negaron -vamos, será divertido, y…- me arme de valor para lo siguiente - ya no importa lo que sean, ninguno de ustedes, me vale, se que actué de una manera infantil y caprichosa, pero entiéndanme salgo de la tienda y en menos de 10 minutos descubro mas que en toda mi vida, eso es traumático, pero no quiero perder a Alice el duendecillo malévolo, loco de las compras, a Jazz el chico mas amable que he conocido, a Rose la chava con mas glamour – cada que decía sus adjetivos sonreían y Emmett no paraba de saltar delante de mi - a Emmett el…el…el mas gracioso – todos rieron – a Tanya una chica reservada pero que al parecer tiene mucho que dar

-saben Bella me agrada – dijo la aludida abrazándome y luego dejándome

-a Edward un chavo que suele ser un patán, un creído, un imbecil- apretó la mandíbula- pero que me agrada porque hace feliz a Angy y además se ve que le importa mi amistad – continué – a todos, a mis nuevos amigos Los Cullen no los quiero perder y sobre todo no quiero perder- me acerque lentamente a Jake estaba dándome la espalda y lo abracé – a mi mejor amigo Jacob Black, perdón por mi forma de actuar – recargue mi barbilla en su hombro – me perdonas Jacky si, si – le empecé a hacer cosquillas en el cuello con mi aliento, siempre le molestaba, luego en la oreja

-Basta Swan – parecía molesto, lo solté y me di la vuelta dispuesta a irme, cuando me tomaron por la muñeca – ey Jacky nunca dijo que podía irse Isabelita - Me sentía roja, odiaba que me dijera así – ya vamos – sus manos estaban rodeándome por la cintura y su barbilla en mi hombro izquierdo lo mire –vamos a "la caída"

-tengo dos preguntas – dijo Alice frente a mi como boy scout

-¿Cuáles? – siento que una es mala

-¿nos perdonaste? – esa es sencilla

-si, y espero que cuando me tengan la confianza o el valor o lo que necesiten para decirme lo que paso lo hagan, los perdono y me alegro de sur su amiga, soy afortunada – si lo soy porque vampiros y un licántropo no se encuentran todos los días – pero no me van a morder ¿o si?

-no, somos vegetarianos y mi segunda pregunta ¿Por qué se llama la caída? – Jake me soltó para reírse lo mire con rabia, luego Edward empezó a reírse

-se llama así por Bella, ella se cayo ahí la primera vez que vinimos aquí - dijo Jake atacándose de la risa y Edward lo acompaño y dijo exactamente como ocurrió (yo prefiero no recordar es muy vergonzoso)

-¿Cómo sabes eso? – lo mire paro de reir y se puso rígido – ok ya entendí es top secret, bueno vamos solo faltan ustedes y que… diablos – mi traje de baño lo deje en mi cama –

-¿Qué pasa Bella? – dijo Rose

-mi traje de baño lo olvide en mi casa y…

-no se diga mas para eso esta aquí la súper duendecillo loca de las compras – me jalo y me llevo a nuestra tienda

- no olvides que eres malévola – grito Tanya y Alice rió como una bruja de cuento, me dio miedo intente safarme pero no lo conseguí y entramos a la tienda… algo malo me espera lo se… o si lo se y mas si eso involucra a Alice, el duendecillo saco algo muy, muy, muy diminuto de su maleta y sonrió ampliamente

-Alice no se te ocu…- salto sobre mi y…

* * *

Jajajajaja así se reiría Alice, imagínense una bruja malvada combinada con el señor Burns, eso da Miedo y hablando de eso ya subí los caps que borre de la historia, espero la lean y sino pasen por ella… saben, para el próximo cap de la apuesta tengo muchas ideas y caídas *experiencia propia* fui a un río ahorita en semana santa y pues para que negarlo ME CAI, no fue lindo pero en fin ya tengo ideas para la historia, todo sea por la literatura y por ustedes, bueno me despido claro diciendo "dejen reviews y háganme dichosa y hagan que sonría tontamente xD" las quiero y les mando muchos besos y mordidas al estilo de Edward, Jasper y Carlisle (es un papa, pero esta…) abrazos al estilo de Emmett, lambiscos de lobo, ósea Jacob y espero que Alice, Bella, Rose y Esme no las ataquen jeje

"estrella'roses"

DUM:ya vendra algo con Jake ya vendra, ¿o sera con Edward?....


	6. Al agua patos

Chicas ya se soy mala por dejarlas sin saber que le hace Alice a Bella y que ocurre después verdad, las quiero disfruten ustedes a leer y yo a escribir:

Cap 6

Bella POV

Al agua patos

_- no olvides que eres malévola – grito Tanya y Alice rió como una bruja de cuento, me dio miedo intente safarme pero no lo conseguí y entramos a la tienda… algo malo me espera lo se… o si lo se y mas si eso involucra a Alice, el duendecillo saco algo muy, muy, muy diminuto de su maleta y sonrió ampliamente_

-Alice no se te ocu…- salto sobre mi y… era doloroso su cuerpo pesaba, se coloco encima de mi sosteniéndome por las muñecas

-no, no, nooo – canturreo como la dinosaurio amiga de pie pequeño – tu te pondrás esto por lo siguiente… **(N/A: sorry, pero quédense con las ganas de saber que le dice…ñacañaca…soy mala lo se y pongo muchos puntos suspensivos xD) **

Jacob POV

Me dio miedo como raptaron a Bella, ¿como es que Alice siendo tan pequeña daba tanto miedo? y recordar que a mi me hacia lo mismo de pequeño… no, ya no, debo dejar de pensar en eso, ya no mas.

-Alice no se te ocu…- se escucho que Bella gritaba y luego nada, ¡¡dios que le hizo Alice!!

-ouch, Alice va jugar a barbie Bella va a la playa – rió Rose

-bueno mínimo no es como cuando jugaba a Ken Edward y Ken Jacob –bufo Tanya y se hecho a reir

-jaja – dije sin ánimo, aun no les perdonaba lo de anoche, ¿como se les ocurre arriesgarse tanto? Esto me estaba costando a Bella y pensar que tal vez pudo ser mi novia, y digo _pudo_ porque no creo que quiera ser novia de un licántropo, metamorfo, hombre lobo o como quieran llamarme.

-wow, ese fue un gran grito ¿Qué le paso a Bella?- interrogo Angela, que llegaba a nosotros y le sonreía a Edward; no entiendo como este loco vampiro sale con Angy, siento algo turbio pero yo no leo la mente como él, cierto, puede ver lo que pienso, lo mire y asintió a lo que estaba pensando – vuelve a meterte en mi mente y te costara caro Cullen – lo dije en un susurro que sabia que el podría escuchar.

-Bella fue raptada por chiqui drácula y llevada a la perdición –menciono Emmett, que ironía no, ella en verdad era chiqui drácula

-no entendí –dijo Angy interrogativa

-Bella olvido el traje de baño y Alice siempre trae cosas de más y me imagino que entre ello, traía uno para Bella – dijo Tanya

-¿y tu Angy? – Le dijo Emmett, ella se veía confundida, pero viniendo de Emmett todo era posible - ¿ya traes tu traje de baño? – La aludida asintió confusa, mostró un tirante negro – Ohh ya veo, ven vamos por acá para que vea de que tipo es – Emmett y sus idioteces, Rose le dio un zape y Edward entre cerro los ojos

-mantente alejado de mi novia Emmett – se limito a decir y abrazo a Angy por la cintura

-gracias Ed, oye creo que debes hacerte estudios siempre estas muy frio ¿seguro que no tienes hipotermia o algo por el estilo? – el negó y le dio un beso en la mejilla –ok, chicas me acompañan a salvar a Bella, la conozco y debe estar sufriendo – las chicas se fueron y nos quedamos allí los cuatro chicos inmortales

-¿no puedes leer la mente de Alice? – Jasper ya estaba ansioso y el es el sentimental, hizo que todos nos sintiéramos con ansias de saber

-Jazz – le advertí

-lo siento – y agacho la mirada -¿no sabes nada?

-no, Alice no deja de cantar "un mamut chiquitito" y eso me da miedo, lo que le este diciendo a Bella lo esta escribiendo – frunció el seño y luego la entrada de la tienda, se abrió con una Bella sonrojada y una Alice que sonreía de oreja a oreja ¿Qué le hizo?

Bella POV

Y aquí me encontraba yo, caminando a mi perdición y todo por culpa de Alice, como se atrevía a hacer usar ese pequeño y diminuto traje de baño Azul marino de dos piezas con unas delicadas líneas blancas en los bordes, era malvada, no tenia mucho que habíamos salido del campamento y nos dirigíamos a "La caída", estupido nombre, estupido lugar y estupida caída de hace siete años; tenia 10 y me invitaron a la excursión anual de la primaria de Forks (y creer que es en el mismo lugar que el de secundaria y preparatoria solo que en diferentes semanas) y al vagar con los chicos por allí, me caí al cruzar el riachuelo que pasaba por allí y que a unos 7 metros mas daba a una mini cascada de 3 metros, la primera rocas la pise bien, pero la segunda debía saltarla, y que creen…si, me caí, mis converse quedaron mojados y luego enlodados, todos se rieron y no fue lindo mis rodillas, chocaron con una piedra, por suerte no me rompí nada.

-¿Bella? – Dijo Jake que estaba a mi lado, lo mire confusa - ¿te torturo chiqui drácula? -reí ante el sobre nombre de Alice, y ella viro y me hizo con su mano que me estaba vigilando

-si ya se, no puedo decir nada – susurre pero podía oírme ya lo sabia, me dio una tonta nota en la tienda, después de caer sobre mí, aun la recuerdo:

_Bella:_

_Yo veo el futuro y sabía que olvidarías tu traje de baño y por eso traje este que te vas a poner, porque te lo vas a poner eh y aquí están las razones:_

_*porque te veras súper linda _

_*porque me quieres y lo harás por mi_

_*porque yo se a quien le va a gustar (serán a dos personitas xD) _

_Y si te preguntas por que escribí esto en vez de decírtelo es porque los vampis y los lobitos podemos oír todo muy bien, sabes estoy escuchando tu corazón y tienes miedo jeje, bueno otro motivo de porque no lo digo es que Eddie puede leer la mente, y leería lo que diría, estoy cantando un mamut chiquitito y es tan divertido –_deje de ver la nota y ella la movía feliz, tarareaba la canción- _bueno ahora ponte eso me volteare y no te veré pero no creas que me iré y no negaras que te veras hermosa con ese súper mini biquini, esta hermoso es como de marinerita, y se quien le va a encantar, bueno son dos, un lobito cuyo nombre es Jacob y un lindo vampirito cuyo nombre es Edward, sabes les gustan los trajes de marineritas y ese biquini le va dando a uno… te quiere Alice_

Mire el atuendo y no era mini era micro, se necesitaba un microscopio para verlo, pero cuando intente negar, me tapo la boca y negó con la cabeza, luego entendí, no tenia de otra. Luego me salvaron las chicas pero ya era muy tarde ya tenia puesto el biquini y Alice me dio otra nota cuando termine:

_Ya veras Bella vas a dejar cautivada a los chicos y más con ese biquini _

Sentía mis mejillas arder y salí de la tienda y Alice sonreía de oreja a oreja. Y ahora estaba aquí caminando a ese estupido lugar con Jake a mi lado

- digamos que Alice tiene métodos de persuasión –fue lo único que dije y él asintió.

Llegamos a "la caída" debía admitirlo era un lugar hermoso había un riachuelo y a ambos lados, el pasto era verde rebosante de flores, todo muy natural, del otro lado del riachuelo mas al fondo, comenzaba el bosque de nuevo, donde me caí eran unas rocas y luego nos sentábamos allí, los chicos saltan de la cascada, 3 metros no son mucho y dos y medio de profundidad, tampoco nada grave pero nunca me atreví a saltar y ahora que recuerdo Jake me prometió que este año me mostraría como saltar, lo mire estaba allí junto a mi, mirando el paisaje, una sonrisa burlona paso por su rostro

-deja de recordar cuando me caí – le advertí, me miro asombrado

-¿Cómo sabias…-lo interrumpí

-lo recuerdas todos los años y siempre se acaban burlando, es como una tradición, pero este año prometiste mostrarme como saltar sin matarme

-oh, eso, creí que lo habías olvidado, no creo que sea seguro, Bells

-oh, no, no te vas a echar para atrás me vas a mostrar

-bueno te enseño pero mas tarde y con la condición de que te portes bien y no te mates antes de tiempo

- me parece justo –me gire y me fui a sentar con las chicas que estaban sacando unas toallas para sentarse en el suelo, me senté con ellas y note algo muy peculiar, las chicas Cullen estaban en la luz, no había sol ahora que lo pensaba, el día estaba claro pero no soleado (nunca en Forks)

-¿Alice? – Me miro mientras sacaba de su maleta un celular – ¿no les afecta el sol, bueno la luz? – susurre ella me miro con cautela

-no Bella, es lo que dicen un mito, una suposición – luego sonrió y me miro, algo trama, me levante e intente huir –no te escaparas de mi Bella, van aquí- no tenia salida, así que volví – buena niña, ahora quítate la ropa porque vamos a nadar

-¡¡ ¿Qué? !! – todos me miraron, sonreí nerviosamente y continué en susurros – estas loca, si crees que me voy a quitar esto y andar por allí de exhibicionista

-no es exhibicionismo Bells, es, ¿como llamarlo?, así claro, lucir tu bello cuerpo

-exhibicionismo – dije en seco

-como quieras, pero te lo quitas, si no quieres que te lo quite yo, y sabes que eso se vería muy raro, ahora quítatela, porque también tengo plan B, C y D y si no funcionan tendré hasta la Z – la mire con rabia mas por saber que tenia razon, y no me refiero a lo de que me veía hermosa o eso, ni a lo de los planes, sino a que tendría que quitarme la ropa para nadar, me rendí y empecé a quitarme los converse y a ponerme unas sandalias, después me quite el short y Alice ya tenia su bañador verde y fucsia le quedaba espléndidamente bien, luego que la parte de debajo de mi cuerpo ya estaba libre y que me sentía como un tomate con mucho picante, me empecé a quitar la blusa cuando comencé a pasarla por mi cuerpo logre divisar a Edward con una bañador azul rey y quitándose la camisa blanca y… ¡¡¡oh dios mio!!! Esta bien bueno, mas aun que el pan, su pecho estaba marcado y ese tono pálido se veía…, creo que se puede lavar en su pecho y no se cuanto mas se puede hacer allí; pero ¿que clase de pensamientos son esos?, es el novio de mi amiga, me imagine a una mini de mi en mi mente persiguiendo a los pensamientos impuros y encerrándolos en una jaula, cuando ya tenia la blusa fuera, le di una mirada a Alice que sonreía de oreja a oreja

-ni una palabra Cullen – solo soltó una risa nerviosa y se fue, me levante y busque al pan blanco y me tope con el pan de trigo, enfrente, al otro lado del río estaba Jacob, con una bañador negro con verde, estaba así o mas bueno que el pan blanco; estaba marcado y su piel bronceada daba la sensación de calidez, los pensamientos impuros, salieron de la jaula, dejando a la mini Bella atrapada y ella se rindió y los ayudo a pensar en cosas malas, luchas de lodo y esos dos, muchos panes blancos y de trigo, aceite y… oh por dios Jake y Edward se acercan, se acercan a mi, si a mí, me sentía roja y necesitaba huir de la escena, ¿Qué tal si decía pan blanco o pan de trigo?, me moví un poco a un lado y caí al agua ¿Cuándo demonios me recargue en esta estupida roca, me hundí, nunca me acerque a este lado del rió porque estaba a tres metros y medio de profundidad y luego yo y mi torpeza hacíamos de las suyas, pero ya caí, intente nadar y cuando salí a las superficies escuche

- ¡¡¡¡Dios Bella!!!! – grito Angy, Rose, Tanya y Alice

-como siempre – dijeron a coro Jessica y Lauren

- yo iré – dijo en tono heroico Jacob – me escondí entre las rocas

- no, iré yo, no necesitamos un perro mojado en el campamento, gracias –dijo Edward dispuesto a saltar

- no me llames así Cullen, ahora iré yo quítate, tal vez Bella necesite respiración de boca a boca – rodé los ojos – y quien se la dará seré yo – le contesto Jake

- no yo –

-que to sanguijuela –

- tu no eres nadie, te puedes ahogar

-que voy a hacer yo – estaba a punto de saltar y Edward lo detuvo

-no

-no

-no – ya me harte, nade a la orilla, junto a los dos y salí

-hola chicos

-hola Bella, no distraigas, que este tarado y yo vamos a ver quien te salva – dijeron al unísono

-que bien ¿y quien va a ser?

-yo – dijo ambos

-muy buen y porque no van los dos – recapacitaron y saltaron, son tan idiotas, sus cabezas salieron y me vieron

-eso es jugar sucio Swan

-Bella, eres una tramposa

-no claro que no, si mi vida hubiese dependido de ustedes ya hubiera muerto- me gire y me dirigí a las chicas - ¿nadamos? – todas asintieron y nos dirigimos a la mini cascada

-uno- dijo Rose y nos preparamos para saltar

- Bella, no sabes – me previno Erick

-no necesito maestro Erick

-Bella te puedes lastimar – Mike y Tyler

-chicos estaré bien

-dos – dijo Angy y nos tomamos de las manos para saltar

-Isabella, no se te ocurra, chicas no la dejen – dijeron Edward y Jake

-aguafiestas - les gritamos

-enserio chicas si Bella no sabe se puede lastimar – Jazz

-Jazz cállate – le advirtió Alice

-si rebélense – grito Emmett

-Emmett cállate – les dijeron los chicos

-tres – gritamos juntas y saltamos, luego todas las voces y gritos alrededor se esfumaron y las manos de las chicas desaparecieron ¿Qué paso?

* * *

¿A que se referirá Jake de la tortura de Alice en su niñez? Ustedes saben ¿no? Yo si, jaja soy cruel jajaja

Este cap se lo dedico a evita cullen gracias chica por que me inspiraste para este cap y lo de ya sabes quien será un éxito ya lo veras jeje., y a las demás de mis lectoras favoritas de Panamá, Chile, México y no se donde mas porque no me dejan reviews pero se que me leen y eso me gusta, también les agradezco; bueno ya se que siempre dejo en suspenso y eso es lo mejor de todo, xD, les aviso que voy a tardar al actualizar _que ¿Por qué?_ Pues ya entre a la escuela y me tienen al tope, entre el lunes 12 de abril y para el viernes (cuando pensaba actualizar) tenia que entregar un proyecto técnico (una innovación) para la educación vial, una exposición de ingles (me pusieron de conductora de noticiero, soy mala en ello, pero no expusimos) gracias Aye436 por darme una noticia… me ayudo pero al final no voy a utilizarla u.u, tenia que estudiar para exámenes parciales de química y español y aun no acabo en esta semana son exámenes académicos y el llamado examen de enlace ( que flojera {*_*}) pero en fin poco a poco voy a actualizar y no desesperan ya voy a subir de Miedo tal vez el domingo, ok las quiero y les mando muchos besos y mordidas de Eddie y Jazz.

Estrella'roses

D.U.M.: (SI TIENE HORRORES, PERDÓN PERO QUERÍA ACTUALIZAR) ¿que prefieren el pan blanco o el pan de trigo?


	7. La caída

Chicas no me odien por no haber actualizado, pero estaba hasta el tope y estuve internada y luego con collarín y **reposo absoluto**, espero disfruten el cap y que voten porque historia quieren leer, porque voy a extender la fecha hasta nuevo aviso, los personajes son de _Stephenie Meyer _y la historia es mía _estrella' roses_

Cap 7

Bella POV

**La caída **

Sus manos desaparecieron y todo estaba muy oscuro, no escuchaba nada a mí alrededor, todo era oscuro, me propuse salir a la superficie y nadé lo más rápido posible, saque la cabeza y respire profundamente.

Mire a mi alrededor no había nadie, ¿se abran ahogado? No, mis amigas; me sumergí de nuevo para buscarlas, llegue al fondo, el aire se me acababa, salí de nuevo, pero no estaban, dios, ¿Dónde están?

-Bella, ¿Qué te pasa? pareces alterada – esa era Angy

-¡Angy!- me gire y la abrace

-ey tranquila, ¿Qué te pasa?

-¿where are they? – Me Miro confundida

-Bella creo que te entro agua al cerebro, no se que me hablas – me miro mas confundida – voy a la orilla, ahora vuelvo Bella, voy a buscar a Jess

Se alejo de mí y se sumergió de nuevo al agua, mire por todos lados, pero no había signos de las demás, mire por donde se había ido Angy y la vi junto con Jessica y Lauren, pero nunca vi a las Cullen, mire entre las sombras, pero no estaban allí, busque a los chicos y tampoco estaban, ¿en donde se metieron? Gire mi cabeza tan rápido para todos lados que me maree, respire y me hundí de nuevo.

¿Y si eran un sueño? ¿Si los Cullen nunca vinieron a Forks? ¿Si fue solamente un truco sucio de mi mente? ¿Qué mi loca y retorcida mente creo a seis seres y transformo a mi mejor amigo, en criaturas míticas, hermosas y divertidas?, esa era una opción ¿o no? Tal vez me estaba volviendo loca y mis últimos días solo fueron creados por mi imaginación.

Salí del agua y todo a mi alrededor era lo mismo, no veía a los Cullen ni a Jake, así que debía ser verdad, ellos eran una mentira estaba soñando, las traicioneras lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejillas

-Bella ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Te lastimaste? –esa voz la conocía y me sentí tan feliz de escucharla de tras mio, esa aterciopelada voz se escuchaba preocupada. Me gire y allí, mojado, se encontraba Edward Cullen ante mi, me miraba con una nota de preocupación en su rostro y no soporte mas y lo abrace

-estas aquí, no eres un sueño – me aferre mas a él como si fuera a desaparecer

-ok, han dicho que soy un dios, pero un sueño, nunca lo había escuchado –rió con ese tono tan egocéntrico el cual odiaba oír de él, pero que en este caso, agradecía escucharlo

-tarado – lo mire a la cara – te quiero, no vuelvas a desaparecer – y lo abrace de nuevo

-Bella – escuche la dulce voz de Jacob y gire mi cara a la derecha y allí estaba mirándome perplejo

-Jake – solté a Edward y nadé lo mas rápido hacia Jake – lobito, no desapareciste

-¿te golpeaste la cabeza al saltar? – me miro confundido y lo abrace

-no, no me golpe, pero creí que eras un sueño

-decídete ¿Quién era el sueño? ¿El perro o yo? –dijo Edward a mi lado izquierdo

-ambos, y tu familia, cuando salí del agua y no los vi, creí que había soñado y que nunca existieron y tu no eras un lobo -explique a ambos – y no quiero que eso ocurra -los abrace a ambos a la vez, los solté y busque a los demás – ¿y Alice, Emmett… los demás?

-tranquila Belly Bells, están por allá – Edward señalo un punto debajo de la cascada, en el cual nunca me fije, allí estaban todos, incluso Angy, que dijo que no me entendía

-pero, yo le pregunte a Angy, y ella….

-dijo que no sabia de que hablabas, porque le preguntaste en ingles y ella apenas te entendió – hablo con su voz aterciopelada y me sentí flotar, saber que existía era bueno, pero no estaba exagerando, ¿flotar? ¿En serio me hacia sentir así?

-vamos con ellos, me siento con ánimos de jugar a lo que sea y soportar las bromas, y tu sabes que eso no es todos los días- Jake asintió y nos fuimos los tres nadando hacia los demás…

-¡Bella! – Emmett me levanto como si fuera un saco de papas – desobedeciste las reglas, me enorgulleces

-Emmett, eso no hay que aplaudirlo sino castigarlo- dijo Jazz con el ceño fruncido en la espalda de Emmett, dado el caso yo podía verle

-Bells ven por aquí – dijeron mike y Erick e intente safarme de Emmett, cuando lo logre corrí a ellos, cosa que no fue buena idea dado el caso que las rocas en el agua estaban babosas y resbalaban, caí al llegar a su lado, detrás de la cascada – sigues haciéndole honor al lugar

-jaja, que quieren – me levante y vi que señalaban algo, mire mas cerca y eran dibujos

-¿puedes leerlos? A ti se te dan bien esos símbolos quileutes ¿no?, porque sabemos que Jacob no nos ayudara – vire y vi a Jacob hablando con Edward y no se veía feliz, mire de nuevo los símbolos y empecé a descifrarlos, era raro que estuvieran aquí, decían: _los fríos vienen mas seguido, se han vuelto nuestros amigos, pero no todos estamos de acuerdo, Billy aun no confía, dice que atacaran y todos moriremos, Sam y Jacob son cuidados por ellos, les enseñan cosas nuevas, los demás niños de la manada también están cerca, pero no tanto, son 8 fríos, simpáticos, pero ya es hora de que se marchen, aseguran volver, cuando Sam tenga 19 y Jacob 16, ambos alfa uno por edad y otro por naturaleza… HC _si mi mente no me fallaba HC era Harry Cleawater, pero ¿a que se refería?, ¿estará hablando de los mismos fríos con que convivimos ahora mismo?

-y bien ¿puedes? – interrumpió Mike

-¿Qué dicen? – pregunto Erick muy cerca de mi

-si, dicen algo de 8 piedras colocadas en la luz del sol forman 19 o 16 colores dependiendo la época del año

-¿enserio eso dice?- asentí – solo tu, Jacob y los quileutes le entienden – Mike era tan idiota

-Alguien dijo mi nombre – Jake apareció del otro lado de la cascada

-si, Bella tradujo esos símbolos, dice algo de colores y piedritas – dijo Erick señalándole a Jacob los símbolos, este se acerco y leyó cuidadosamente, su cara tenia preocupación pintada a mas no poder me miro y luego a los chicos

- si, es una vieja leyenda de que si en el solsticio o en el equinoccio colocas piedras blancas en el agua salen 19 o 16 colores, algo muy hermoso, pero poco practicado

-me suena como a una clase de física – dijo Mike yéndose, Erick lo siguió, me dejaron sola con Jacob u.u (**N/A: un Jacob mojado jeje**)

-sabes lo que dice ¿verdad? – Asentí – no te quedaras con la duda ¿no es así? – negué con la cabeza, ¿como podía creer que me quedaría con la duda? – Te explicare en otra ocasión – iba a protestar y me cayo, pero no me cayo con un dedo en mis labios, sino con un beso, sus manos corrieron por mi cintura y las mías por su cuello, su beso era tibio, dulce, tan Jacob…. Me soltó y me miro a los ojos – aun sigo esperando una respuesta a mi pregunta, esto tomémoslo como sino hubiese pasado ¿ok? – asentí, me sentía estupida, me tomo de la mano y me saco de la cueva detrás de la cascada….

-srita Cope ya volvimos – dijo Lauren muy alegre, casi al borde de las carcajadas y como no, de regreso de "la caída" me caí y eso no fue lo peor sino que caí en un planta llamada "pica, pica" ya veo de donde sale el nombre, la condenada planta te pica horrores **(N/A: experiencia propia y si se llama así, por lo menos eso dice mi familia) **Emmett en un intento de ayudarme y de no gastar el poco agua que nos quedaba me hecho encima una gran malteada de mango, calmo la picazón dos minutos, sin embargo el olor a mango me provoca nauseas, empezó la picazón de nuevo, me detuve a rascarme otra vez y me resbale, cayendo a un gran charco de lodo, escuche un soplido aun lado y cuando me vire encontré a un gran jabalí con dos crías aun lado, me moví lentamente hacia atrás y el sendero terminaba, rodé y caí a una gran pila de hojas, los jabalís y habían sido ahuyentados pero cuando me levante estaba con olor a mango, llena de lodo y hojas, y todo porque Alice no me dejo ponerme el short y la blusa, dijo que quería ver algo, maldita psíquica, se estaba aguantando la risa como todos los demás pero quienes no pudieron aguantar fueron Jessica y Lauren que comenzaron a sacar fotos, sentía que me ponía roja de la ira, me propuse a subir pero resbale y nadie me ayudaba, ni Jake que me juraba amor eterno, estaba en el suelo doblado de la risa. Intente subir entre los raíces de los árboles y cuando lo logre, fulmine a todos con la mirada, me levante y empecé a quitarme las hojas y el lodo, la picazón seguía allí, y ellos se morían de la risa, camine hacia al campamento que solo estaba a unos siete árboles y aquí estaba yo, esperando que Lauren terminara de reírse

-Bella, cariño ¿que te paso?

-se cayo – dijo Tanya y pude ver su serenidad – se que estuvo mal pero fue tan divertido – la serenidad se fue, Lauren, Jessica y Tanya empezaron a contarle y a mostrarle las fotos, al grado de que Shelly Cope no aguanto mas y estaba doblada de la risa

-me iré a limpiar y a cambiar, cuando terminen de burlarse regresare – me dirigí a una poza de agua que estaba cerca, me alegraba que hubiese agua potable; años atrás, muchos terminaban sucios o heridos y se necesitaba agua potable, por eso construyeron la poza con dos llaves, una en un lavabo y otra en una regadera, me metí en la regadera, abrí la llave y el agua comenzó a limpiarme, se sentía tan bien, la picazón se estaba llendo, me puse un poco de jabón liquido en el cabello y el cuerpo e enjuagué y estaba lista, me asome y vi algo muy importante, olvide la toalla y las sandalias, me bañe con los converse y luego me los quite, pero si salía con ellos acabarían sucios de nuevo

-toma esto – esa voz – Alice me mando a que te diera esto – abrí mas la puerta y allí esta Edward sosteniendo unas sandalias, una bolsa y una toalla, tome las sandalias y me las puse –lindo tatuaje – lleve mi mano izquierda a ese lugar donde la espalda pierde su nombre – tranquila no diré nada, pero creo que conocí un aspecto que no me esperaba de ti

- es temporal – explique mientras me enrollaba en la toalla

-si, se nota, se estaba despintando un ala de la mariposa… se…. Como…eso –señalo donde estaba el tatuaje cubierto por la toalla

-¿por qué lo hice? – Pregunte al ver que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas y se ponía nervioso - tu novia me obligo por una apuesta

-¿una apuesta? – me miro con… ¿miedo? No se que era pero era una expresión rara – ¿te gustan las apuestas?

-no mucho, esta era divertida, teníamos que hacerle una broma telefónica al director y hacerlo rabiar y teníamos que hacerlo desde la estación de policías, pero perdí, Charlie me vio y me tatué, era inofensiva y fue divertido como el señor Green comenzaba a gritar que averiguaría quien éramos y nos daría una tunda – reí por el recuerdo

-así que si te gustan las apuestas

-como ya te dije esta era inofensiva, no me gustan cuando hay sentimientos de por medio, pueden llegar a lastimar

-¿te han lastimado por una?- la curiosidad estaba a flor de piel en Edward

- a mi no, a una amiga de Phoenix, su nombre es Charlotte, ella estaba enamorada de un chico Peter, pero dos chicas que también lo estaban Maria y Josefina, le jugaron una broma pesada, hicieron que James y Laurent jugaran con Charlotte, ella termino enamorada de James y este le dijo _"como puedes creer que me gustas, eres una niña boba y fea, solo fue un apuesta, mi amor por ti era mentira"_ ella acabo destrozada y se recluía, ni conmigo quería estar y después me mude, me sentí mal por dejarla, pero por lo que me he enterado esta con Peter y esta mejor, sin embargo esa estupida apuesta le destrozo gran parte de su vida, por eso no me gustan ese tipo de juegos, si son inofensivas, te lo creo pero una así, no – mire a Edward se veía mas pálido de lo normal, y trago seco al darse cuenta de que lo observaba

-ok, ten Alice te mando ropa, dice que te des prisa porque es hora de dormir

-ok, ¿estas bien? Te ves raro – me miro extrañado

-si, es solo… el calor

-Edward no hace calor

-tu te acabas de duchar, además estas en bikini, el cual se te ve muy bien y ese tatuaje…. – sentía mis mejillas arder, su risa sonaba tan superior y él tenia cara de estar orgulloso de eso – apresúrate -se dio la vuelta- chica del tatuaje sexy – dijo eso tan bajo que solo yo lo escuche, pero su risa no fue bajita y todo mundo volteo a vernos, giro, me guiño un ojo y se fue , me sentía roja, roja y con cuatro palabras en mi cabeza **"morirás Edward Sexy Cullen"**

El cap me gusto más en mi libreta, pero como cambie varias cosas de la historia, tarde en dejarlo bien o que mínimo me agradara, y me encanto… ya tienen el cap 8 y el 9 de la apuesta ya viene, tal vez la próxima semana, eso debe pagar el retraso además tuve un accidente y por eso tampoco podía ir al Internet y subir caps (tenia un collarín, me dolía escribir) pero adelante, y recuerden cuando suba el 10 de esta, se acaba la convocatoria y no puede haber empate en las historias, solo ganara una…Besos y mordidas de Vampiros al estilo de Edward, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Emmett y lambiscos ¿por que no? de Jacob Las quiere **"estrella'roses"**


	8. Caminata

**Aquí esta el cap 8 y solo faltan dos para que la convocatoria termine, así que voten, jeje**

**The Charters are propriety of Stephenie Meyer and the story is mine ****"estrella'roses"**

**Cap 8**

**Bella POV**

**Caminata **

Ya tenía puesto lo que Alice me había mandado con Edward y el plan para matarlo aun no salía a flote, es un vampiro, como se supone que iba a matarlo ¿con una estaca?, me fui a la tienda, llevando en mi mano el bikini y los converse mojados. Deje los converse sobre una piedra y el bikini en un árbol junto a la toalla, entre a la tienda y me tope con Alice y Rose

-¿y Tanya?

-comparando las fotos de tu caída – dijo Rose apenada – Bells perdona por reírnos y por no ayudarte

-da igual – me senté, en mi bolsa y saque crema de mi mochila, la unte en mis piernas descubiertas, por el short que Alice me había mandado y luego en los brazos que estaba descubiertos por la blusa de tirantes gruesos que Alice me mando

-¿ya no te pica? – dijo Alice

-Rose ¿escuchaste algo?

-ok, ya entendí, no me hablarás por ser la culpable de tu caída y por saber que eso ocurriría, perdón, no creí que se volviera tan grande la cosa, además, veo que te vas a vengar de Edward y necesitarás mi ayuda

-gracias, ya le advertiste

- eso crees tu, Alice es buena con las venganzas y Edward ahora tendrá miedo - dijo Rose sonriendo de oreja a oreja

-esta bien, te perdono pero ayúdame, necesito venganza – guarde la crema y saque un cepillo y me desenrede el cabello en lo que Alice escribía y dibujaba en una libreta, sonreía y tarareaba un mamut chiquitito….

**Jacob POV **

-¿Qué hacen las chicas? Ya tardaron, en la noche no salieron – se quejo Jasper

-no se, pero Alice estuvo tarareando toda la noche un mamut chiquitito y eso es de temer – dijo Emmett a mi lado

- ¿y Edward? – lo busque pero no lo encontraba

-disfrutando con Angy – dijo Emmett señalando un punto a aparatado cerca del bosque

-¿Cómo puede estar con Angy? Él es frio – dije intentando pensar en una forma

-no se, a mi no me preguntes, eso si, son muy buenos amigos desde hace tiempo

-¿Cómo? ¿No se acaban de conocer?

-no, igual que tú a nosotros, ella ya conocía a Edward, solo que por Internet, estaban en una comunidad los dos y pues cunado llegamos él se dio cuenta y de allí no se mas, él que sabe es este oso grandulón – dijo Jasper pateando a Emmett desde el árbol donde estaba

-No me patees Mr. Sentimental - Jasper solo bufó

-Bella encontró unos símbolos quileutes en "la caída" donde dice que ustedes estuvieron aquí hace 12 años – ambos dejaron de pelearse y me pusieron atención – la bese para que se le olvidara, pero se que…

-si, para que se le olvidara – se burlo Emmett

-¿Qué?

-Jacob es más que obvio que te gusta – intervino Jasper

-pero sabes que hay competencia, a Edward también le gusta –dijo Emmett como quien no quiere la cosa

- Edward tiene a Angela, eso ya lo discutí con él en la caída, él es un vampiro y yo no, se que soy un licántropo pero….

-Jacob eres más peligroso para ella – defendió Emmett

-¿y él no? Él puede morderla, yo no, además eso significaría que juega con Angela, eso no es justo, me dijo algo de que no es el verdadero amor, pero después no le entendí empezó a hablarme en ingles, algo como "a treatment" y algo de "a wager" pero no le entendí y aunque se hubiese explicado no le iba a dejar el camino tan fácil, yo quiero a Bella y no la dejare solo porque mi viejo mejor amigo me dice que también la quiere, no, ella será mi novia, que se conforme con Angela y sino pues que se chi….

-ya entendimos, no hay necesidad de armar pleito Jake, te entiendo, relájate – dijo Jasper enviando una ola de tranquilidad

-gracias, creo

-miren – dijo Emmett y viramos, las chicas habían salido de la tienda y tenían una sonrisa de superioridad que daba miedo, ¿Qué estarán tramando?

**Bella POV**

Salimos de la tienda con un gran plan entre manos, Edward Sexy Cullen moriría y será tan divertido verlo caer… jajaja (que se note la risa de bruja malvada)

-¿Qué planean? –dijo Jasper mientras bajaba de un árbol ágilmente y abrazaba a Alice

-nada –dijimos las tres a coro, al darnos cuenta reímos y los chicos dijeron juntos "oh, oh" pero con un miedo que nos hizo sonreír

-algo malo planean eso lo se, y no quiero saber que es, con tal de que no me ocurra a mi –dijo Emmett mientras besaba a Rose en la mejilla

-eso osito no te lo prometo – la cara de Emmett fue impagable

Nos fuimos a desayunar, cosa que solo Jake y yo hacíamos al cabo de un rato…

-NIÑOS JÚNTENSE – grito la Srita Cope con un megáfono, todos corrimos a su lado y se puso a contar – ¿Dónde están Edward y Angela? –los busque con la mirada y no los encontraba, sentí algo en mi pecho, lo cual reprimí lo mejor posible, mire de nuevo a la srita Cope

-hola Srita Cope ¿nos buscaba? –dijo Edward cerca de su oído y la mujer salto, se puso la mano en el corazón y la mayoría empezó a reir

-Edward, me asustaste

-perdón Srita – se dirigió con Angy a donde estábamos y la srita cope empezó de nuevo

-ok, antes de que Edward me diera un susto enorme, iba a decir que vamos a dar un paseo, ahora por equipos por favor –dios, no creo que sea buena idea juntarnos a los tres

-Bella – dijo Jake a mi oído y sentí que me quedaba clavada en el piso

-Belly Bells…, perro – dijo Edward primero con alegría y luego con asco

-chupasangre- rayos ya iban a comenzar

-oigan se pueden comportar, un paseo tranquilo por favor – roge, pero ninguno se comporto solo se quedaron cayados

-síganme niños…, y Bella intenta no caerte – todos me miraron y rieron hasta mis acompañantes, yo solo me puse roja…

El paseo era el de todos los años, mirábamos las maravillas naturales de Forks (verde, verde y más verde), reconocíamos plantas curativas y venenosas

-cuidado Bella pica, pica –grito Lauren y yo grite, medio grupo rió entre ellos Shelly Cope

-tranquila, yo te cuido – dijo Edward poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-si, aja, si es que no la muerdes antes – le contraataco Jake

-mínimo yo no le dejare herida por que no controle mi enojo

-vete mucho por…

-ya – grite solo para los tres – ya estuvo bueno

Se quedaron callados y continuamos caminando, intente no caer por todos los medios, pero eso sumado al hecho de que no tengo condición física, fue igual a que me para más de una vez

-te puedo cargar –se ofreció Jake y la cara de Edward era extraña

-no aguantaras, yo te llevo Bella

-¿me dijiste gorga? – La cara de Edward era de sorpresa y la de Jake de algo como "te golpearan" –olvídalo y no gracias, a los dos, solo un poco de agua y ya -tome un gran trago y comencé a caminar de nuevo, llegamos a una parte en la cual tendríamos que caminar en fila india, y yo que estuve evitando que esos dos se juntaran para que no se mataran

-las damas primero, Bella – dijo Edward haciendo una seña con la mano y avance

-si, las damas primero- lo a poyo Jake- camina Cullen – le dijo a Edward y entendí el sentido de sus palabras, él era el único hombre, aunque si era el único hombre, pero hombre lobo

-gracias – le agradeció Edward –los perros siempre siguen a su amo

Estaban a punto de lanzase a los golpes pero intervine antes

-se quieren calmar ya, sino se calman no volveré a dirigirles la palabra, mejor aun no quiero oír sus voces en lo que queda de la caminata sino les ira mal y los obligare a tomar el té

-eso no me molesta –intervino Edward con aire de superioridad

-si se acostumbro, tantos años, pero aunque odie estar de acuerdo con la reliquia, él tiene razón, eso no es un castigo

-¿así?, tomar el té con hermosos vestidos de flores y pintados con mucho colorete y collares, en un cuarto rosa, con muchos peluches y una cámara de video conectada a Internet –me cruce de brazos

-eres cruel –dijo Jake

-gracias, ahora cállense

-si, ya no emitiremos ni un sonido –después de que Edward dijo eso, sus voces se perdieron y solo lograba percibir los ruidos del bosque, ya me estaba aburriendo de que no pelearan

-chicos – me dirigí a ellos pero ni un sonido, me gire – ya estuvo hablen, por favor, ya me aburrí –solo me miraban –pueden hablar ya no los grabare, pero hablen el silencio me enloquece

-¿enserio?- preguntaron quedito, asentí

-¿no nos filmaras? – pregunto Jake

-no

-ok- dijo Jake – entonces, sanguijuela

-perro- le contesto Edward

-chupasangre

-pulgoso

-basta, ¿se pusieron de acuerdo o que?

-si – dijeron al mismo tiempo y se echaron a reir -estos chicos me iban a volver loca, seguimos con la caminata….

-Ok, fue divertido, y Bella ya no se cayo – dijo Shelly Cope, medio campamento rió - bueno vallan a guardar sus cosas porque dentro de dos horas volvemos a Forks, ya tuvieron tres días de convivencia con la naturaleza, ahora a las tiendas y no olviden nada

Todo mundo corrió a sus tiendas y yo no fui la excepción, guarde todas mis cosa incluyendo mi nuevo bikini, mis nuevos tenis cortesía de Alice Cullen (Alice vio que no tenia tenis en la mañana y me dio unos, su mochila no tiene fondo), mi toalla y todas mis pertenencias, desarmamos la tienda y cuando todo el campamento ya estuvo listo para ser abandonado, nos dirigimos al autobús, me senté donde mismo y mi acompañante fue el mismo

-chicos, voy a pasarles su almuerzo, recuerden dejar la basura debajo de su asiento, para que luego la recojan – la srita Cope nos paso unas bandejas con pollo frito y ensalada y todo mundo comía menos los Cullen

-si te obligara a comer ¿lo harías? – pregunte cuando deje de comer, Edward me miro curioso

-es posible, pero no tienes las armas necesarias para obligarme a comer

-a no, ¿estas seguro? – Asintió – si no comes…. – no se me ocurría nada bueno – le diré a Emmett que te grabe y que suba ese video a Internet

– no lo hará, además mi comida es para Jacob me la pidió antes de subir, por cierto ya terminaste con eso –dijo pateando el asiento de Jake, él volteo con un pedazo de pollo en la boca, Edward le mostró su charola y Jake le paso la suya vacía, Edward le entrego la llena y Jake desapareció -no preguntes – me dijo cuando acababa de abrir la boca, primero se quieren matar y ahora ¿comparten la comida?, decidí no poner atención, termine con mi comida y después llegaron a mi las charolas de los demás Cullen con una nota

_No queremos desperdiciar comida, le dijimos a la Srita Cope que tenemos una dieta y que nuestra comida te la llevaras tú, a tu papa le encantara el pollo jeje, te quiere Alice_

- mi hermana esta loca, sin embargo, tiene razon en no desperdiciar la comida, faltan como 50 min. para llegar al instituto, ¿no quieres dormir?

-no gracias, no tengo sueño – me levante y me acerque a Jake, estaba durmiendo, mire por todo el autobús y todos dormían menos los Cullen, Alice al verme parada saludo efusivamente con su manita, la salude y me senté

-¿segura que no quieres dormir?

-segura, ¿jugamos a algo?

-¿Cómo?

-mmm…las veinte preguntas – sonrió de lado e hizo que me pusiera nerviosa

-de acuerdo, empieza

-¿Cuándo es tú cumpleaños?- bufo -¿que?

-soy un vampiro y quieres saber cuando cumplo años

-si, debes de cumplir en algún momento

-el 20 de junio – me dedicó una sonrisa traviesa – ¿y tú?

-el 13 de Septiembre – pensé en una buena pregunta -¿Cuál es tu color favorito?

-el azul, motivo por el cual tu bikini me encanto- aunque me sentía arde eso no me importo y lo mire sorprendida- ¿Qué pasa?

-es mi color favorito también

-ok, entonces ya no te podré preguntar eso- rió traviesamente- así que – hizo una mueca hermosa al pensar -¿Cuál es tu gema favorita?

-el ámbar – me tense al responder, ¿se daría cuanta de porque lo dije?, mejor aun ¿yo me di cuenta?

-ok te toca – dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos

-¿Cuál es tu música o canción favorita?

-mi música favorita es la clásica y el rock alternativo y canción favorita es Clair de Lune de Debussy

-ah

-¿Qué?

-es asombroso lo parecidos que somos Edward, tenemos gustos similares

-¿eso es bueno o malo?

-bueno, definitivamente bueno

-ok, continuemos, me toca así que – su cara al intentar pensar en algo coherente que preguntar me encanto, tengo que admitirlo, me he enamorado de Edward Cullen y aunque se que eso esta mal, no me importa… me he enamorado de un vampiro, que es el novio de mi mejor amiga, oh, oh…

Espero les haya gustado, el cap 9 ya casi esta, y recuerden la convocatoria se acaba cuando suba el cap 10 que lo voy a subir junto con el 9, voten y no puede haber empate…

Besos y mordidas de Vampiros al estilo de Edward, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Emmett y lambiscos ¿por que no? de Jacob

Las quiere "estrella'roses"

D.u.m.: aun me estoy recuperando de mi accidente a si que no podré actualizar aun de miedo, tengo tarea atrasada…


	9. Una idea no tan buena

**Aquí esta el cap 9 y solo falta uno para que la convocatoria termine, así que voten, jeje**

**The Charters are propriety of Stephenie Meyer and the story is mine "estrella'roses"**

**El Cap lo dedico a Evita Cullen por ayudarme con mis trabajos, gracias**** :) disfruten…**

Cap 9

Bella POV

**Una idea no tan buena **

Tenia solo dos días y el fin de semana de descanso de esa agotadora excursión y tenia el vago presentimiento de que no me durarían, no se por que, pero así lo sentía, algo no me dejaría descansar, los pies, los brazos, toda yo….

-¡BELLA! – O alguien – BELLA ARRIBA – sentía que un pequeño cuerpo que saltaba sobre mí

-déjamelo a mi Alice – sentí unos pasos cerca – Bella, levántate sino quieres que llamemos a Jake y le digamos que ya tienes una respuesta a su pregunta

-sos tan cruel, las dos, largo quiero descansar, dormir, y si es posible no responder a esa pregunta

-Bella debes de levantarte y en algún momento responder a esa pregunta – me decía Angy quitándome las sabanas, me gire y me senté, las mire mientras sonreían

-a todo esto ¿Cómo entraron aquí?

-Charlie – dijeron las dos

-mi padre conspira en mi contra, quiero dormir

-no, no, no, nos quedamos de ver con las chicas en el centro comercial de port Angels y solo tenemos una hora para que te arregles y desayunes – me jalo Alice mientras decía eso, me safé y me senté de nuevo en la cama

-¿Cuándo quedamos de vernos allá? – pregunte mientas me frotaba los ojos

-ayer, no recuerdas, cuando llegamos al instituto- dijo Angela, al ver que no entendía continuo- mientras esperábamos a que llagaran por nosotros

-cuando bajaste del autobús con Edward entre carcajadas – ese fue un golpe bajo incluso de Alice, decir eso frente a Angela, la novia de Edward

-cierto, ¿de que se reían? Nunca me quiso decir –pregunto la antes mencionada

-cosas –mire a Alice desviando del tema-dices que solo una hora – Alice asintió- me daré una ducha, espérenme abajo

-escogeré tu ropa y luego te preparáremos algo de desayunar, mi dulce cuñada y yo – cuando Alice dijo eso, sentí ese dolor que sentí ayer en el campamento, que rayos es…. **(N/A: se llaman celos Bella, son muy feos)**

Y aquí estaba en el auto de Alice, el cual al verlo casi me desmayo, y como no, un Porsche amarillo 911 Turbo, no se ve muy seguido en Forks (auto ostentoso = Cullen), y esa misma chica que conducía me había escogido una ropa decente, mínimo no escogió un escote o me regalo ropa, solo escogió de mi armario un pantalón de mezclilla, unas valerianas blancas y una blusa de manga, blanca con escote cuadrado y me dejo peinarme con una coleta y sin maquillaje, algo tramaba Alice, ella era todo glamour, ¿que tramara? Pero no podía rebelarme en su contra, ya que me ayudaba a mi venganza de Edward y sabia algo que Angela no, digamos que después de las veinte preguntas, empezamos a hablar de nuestra infancia, mas bien de la mía, y entre mis años siempre estaba Angy, y decirle que le mencione a su novio ciertos momentos vergonzosos de la infancia la haría rabiar y no me quería pelear con ella y además saber que me gusta su novio y poder hablarle me parecía hipocresía y yo no quería se hipócrita con la que ha sido una de mis mejore amigas…

-Bella, baja, el centro comercial no te va a morder –me rogaba Angy

-¿y tu como sabes?

-por favor Bella, la única que pude morder aquí soy yo, y sabes que eso es verdad, sino te quieres arriesgar bájate de mi auto –me amenazo Alice e instantáneamente baje, sabia cuan ciertas eran sus palabras, al entrar al dichoso centro comercial me di cuenta de algo, eran las 11:00 a.m. ¿Quién en su sano juicio iba al centro comercial a las 11 de la mañana un jueves?

-Alice te has dado cuenta de que este bendito lugar esta casi vació, sino fuera por los empleados y nosotras, creería que esta desierto

-no exageres, no somos las únicas, también están acá mis hermanos, mi prima, tus amigos de la escuela, no somos las únicas

- Alice estas loca, pero te adoro cuñadita – le dijo Angela mientras le abrazaba

-ok, mucho amor, ¿Dónde están los demás?

-¿que ya me extrañabas Belly Bells? – pregunto Emmett mientas me levantaba como un saco de papas

-hola- saludo Edward con esa sonrisa torcida

-ho… ah- Alice jalo mi pie y caí de sentón en el suelo

-deja de portarte así y vamos –dijo con resentimiento en su voz, empezó a caminar hacia el área de comida

-¿Qué le pasa? -pregunte a Angy quien solo se encogió de hombros, era mas que obvio que algo tenia Alice y no sabia que era; al llegar al área de la comida me encontré con mis queridísimas amigas

-hola Bella – dijo Tanya cortésmente

-Bella – dijo fríamente Lauren

-Bells –dijo Jess

Después de los saludos, por parte de todos cedimos a las suplicas de Emmett de comer, como yo recordaba ellos no comían, ¿Qué estaba tramando?

-Emmett, tu no comes ¿por que insistes?- le susurre en el oído mientras le abrazaba

-tengo una apuesta con Jazz le dije que llegaría primero que él a Seattle en la madrugada y así lo hice y su castigo es comer un gran burrito

-ok, que disfrutes tu burrito Jazz – él me miro triste y me fui donde Alice, esta al ver que me acercaba, tiro de la mano de Angy levantándola y yéndose hacia otro lado, me senté donde estuvo antes y me dedique a ver las plantas cerca de mi

-toma, son para ti – mire al frente y encontré una charola de papas fritas, levante la mirada y encontré a Edward

-gracias, ¿sabes que le ocurre a Alice? Me evita y me trata mal –dije mientras tomaba una papa y la metía a mi boca

-no, ni idea que piensa mi hermana, todo tema referente a ti lo omite en su mente, no se por que actúa así, de la misma manera lo hace conmigo, la seguí hasta acá hoy y me mando a la… bueno tu entiendes, me aventó un bote de basura y me llamo _idiota insensible_ unas cinco veces, aun lo hace

-a mi me trata mal, y pues no me gusta que haga eso, ella es mi amiga, le quiero

-lo entiendo, ahora, que te parece acompañarnos a Jake y a mi a Playtime **(N/A: no se si en sus países haya, son salas de juego electrónicos y todo eso) **

-¿Jake?

-hola, Belly, idiota insensible

-muy chistoso Chucho

-ya, no comiencen

-¿quieres venir? –pregunto ahora Jake

-si, además creo que Jazz va a tardar en comerse el burrito y todos lo verán así que no veo porque no

Después de jugar una media hora en Playtime, una media hora en la que hubo muchos insultos pero lo mas raro calma y risas me hacia pensar en que talvez los fríos o vampiros que mencionaba Harry Cleawater eran los mismos Cullens, Jake y Edward parecían buenos amigos, los mejores pero cuando uno me hablaba el otro le insultaba, al parecer era la manzana de la discordia, en Jake era obvio pero ¿en Edward?; al regresar vimos que Emmett no dejaba de reir y que Alice estaba muy molesta

-¿Qué ocurrió? –le pregunte a Rose

-Jazz siempre a sido alérgico a los burritos y cuando termino de comerlo, corrió al baño a vomitar –de pronto Edward se empezó a reir

-¿fue como con las enchiladas?-pregunto Jacob a Rose esta asintió y Jake se echo a reir, ambos terminaron juntos en el suelo riéndose

-¿por qué se ríen? Pobre Jazz –les reproche

-su cara es muy graciosa debo admitirlo, es mi hermano pero dios la cara que pone – dijo Rose sin contener la risa, de pronto el baño de caballeros se abrió, dejando ver a un Jasper cansado de vomitar y con ganas de matar a Emmett, llego donde nosotros y regaño a su hermana

-tú, traidora, soy tu hermano de sangre y te ríes- esta dejo de reir- tú, mi hermano del alma –Edward dejo de reir – y tú, mi amigo te ríes – Jake paro – que me espera mi futuro, la única que no se ríe es Bella, ella si me quiere, ven Belly Bells acompáñame a alejarme de estos – me tomo de la mano y me llevo lejos, hasta una gran librería –entremos y compremos libros a montón

-pero Jazz no tengo tanto dinero, y el poco que tengo lo ocupo para vivir

-por eso te regalo esto –saco de su bolsillo una tarjeta negra – mis padres te la envían, por ser tan buena con nosotros y no te niegues

-claro, con gusto – tome la tarjeta y luego todo cayo en cuenta – Jasper…- me queje - Alice me dijo de tu don, no abuses de el, tramposo

-lo siento, pero ya aceptaste, ahora a comprar – me jalo dentro de la tienda, creo que tantas horas con Alice le afectaron sin embargo, él me incitaba a comprar cosas que yo amaba

Cuando terminamos, ya teníamos una buena suma gastada, unos 50 libros en cajas que unos empleados se encargarían de llevar a nuestras casas y otros 50 que llegarían en unos meses, nos dirigimos a donde creímos que estarían los demás, en Liverpool, todos seguramente guiados por Alice.

Al entrar puse escuchar un grito de Angy

-tortura al estilo Alice- dijimos Jazz y yo al área de Zapatos de donde se escucho el grito

-lo siento, señorita, no volverá a ocurrir – se disculpaba Angela con una empleada

-eso espero – dijo esta y se fue

-Bella – Angy corrió detrás de mí

-¿Qué ocurre?

-Alice, el duende asesino

-¿Qué? – pregunte aun mas confundida

-dijo algo de que "Bella is a bitch, now with Jasper" y luego salto encima de mi con unos zapatos de 20 centímetros de alto, ¡ayuda!

-iré a hablar con ella, ¿Dónde esta?

-donde están los zapatos de Channel – Angy corrió hasta perderse y yo me dirigí a buscar a Alice, no tenia porque hablar así de mi a mis espaldas, se supone que es mi amiga

-Alice – le llame cuando le vi intentar alcanzar unos zapatos que estaban en un estante muy alto, se giro y me miro con desprecio, puso sus diminutas manos en sus caderas

-¿Qué? ¿Ya terminaste de cogerte a Jazz y te aburriste?

-Alice ¿de que hablas? Yo no tengo nada que ver con Jazz, él solo es mi amigo, no te entiendo, yo no te he dado motivos para tratarme así

-¿segura? Coquetearle al novio de tu mejor amiga ¿no es un motivo?

-¿perdón? ¿A quien le coquetee? Alice, no te entendí

-aja, primero estas muy feliz con Jacob y luego, "ay Edward"

-¿Edward? Alice yo…. Estas mal… él es novio de Angy yo….no siento… nada por él – me dolía admitir eso, porque no estaba segura de que fuera verdad

-no te creo, recuerda mi don, los veo juntos, se supone que eres mi amiga deberías de haberme dicho desde el principio que te gusta

-Alice…yo…no… se…que siento por él… - eso era verdad, no estaba 100% segura de que me había enamorado – yo… estoy confundía, y no estas ayudando.

- te gusta, eso es lo que pasa, pero te sientes mal por Jake ¿no es así? – asentí con la mirada en el suelo

-tranquila, todo tomara su curso, ya veras; perdóname, por tratarte así, es que creía que podrías llegar a ser como

Lauren y traicionar a tu mejor amiga por un chico y Edward es Edward, es un…

-idiota insensible –dijimos las dos

-nunca seré como Lauren, nunca traicionare a alguien que quiero – me abrazo y luego me llevo a buscarle los zapatos que no alcanzaba…

Estaba sentada cómodamente en una silla masajeadota, junto con Emmett y Tanya

-es… co…mo…do…-tartamudeo Emmett, Tanya y yo nos reímos

-Be…ll…lla…. ¿te…gus…ta…,…la…si…lla…? –pregunto Tanya

-Siiiiiiiiii – reímos los tres

-ustedes salgan de allí o terminaran como gelatinas –dijo Tyler mientras nosotros nos levantábamos, luego se tiro con Mike y Erick en las sillas, Ben solo se reía de ellos

-Ge…ni…al –dijeron los tres, nos reímos de ellos y me dirigí con Tanya a una tienda que no conocía

-Tanya – escuche la voz nasal de Lauren

-hola, Lauren – saludo y me susurro –"tranquila no te harán nada"

-¿Bella? ¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto Jessica

-solo seguí a Tanya – Jessica se encogió de hombros

-bueno, es que quedamos las tres en organizar algo en privado – era obvio que Lauren no me quería allí

-tal vez Bella pueda aportar ideas – me defendió Tanya

-bueno empecemos, tengo una idea genial pero no se como llevarla a cabo –dijo Jess con una sola bocanada de aire

-¿Cuál?-dijimos las tres

-una fiesta

-pero… -continuo Lauren

-pero no se que tema, o en donde- continuo

-tus padres están fuera ¿o no? –le pregunto Tanya

-si, pero ¿el tema?

-¿Qué tal de disfraces? –no es que me agradara la idea de una fiesta pero de mi boca salieron esas palabras

-genial, Bella eres un genio – dijo Jess abrazándome – podría ser el mañana y así tendríamos el fin de semana de descanso

-perfecto, hasta que dices algo coherente Swan – sonrió Lauren

-ven Bella, vamos a decirle a mis primos, luego las ayudo a arreglar todo, bye – dijo Tanya levantándose y llevándome fuera de la tienda, la cual al final descubrí que era de fiestas, wow, que original

-¡Una fiesta, súper! –grito Alice y nos Jalo a las Cullen, a Angy y a mi de donde estábamos, hasta Liverpool de nuevo, solo ella sabia que hacia, ya teníamos un buen rato allí; las Cullen, Angy y yo estábamos sentadas en unas sillas mientras veíamos como se movía Alice; de pronto empezó a sonar _me gustan los dos_ de _la onda vaselina_ y odie la letra a mas no poder, yo no era como la que cantaba, tal ves me gustaban los dos y eso que, no los engañaba, vire y vi a Edward y a Jake acercándose y saludándome, si, si era como la chica que cantaba

-¿ya se entero de la fiesta verdad? – Pregunto Edward señalando a Alice, las cuatro asentimos - ¿vas a ir conmigo o no, Angy? – me puse rígida al escuchar eso y vi como Edward me miraba de reojo, ¿esperaba una reacción de mi? ¿o que?

-¿y tu conmigo no, Belly Bells? – ahora fue Jake quien formulo la pregunto pero hacia a mi

-Claro Eddie – dijo Angy y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-será un honor Jake

-el honor será mio –dijo Jake tomando mi mano y besándola, dios ¿quiere que me confunda mas o que?

No era justo de mi parte querer a un chico que estaba lejos de mi alcance, tenia que estar feliz con lo que me tocaba, y ese era Jacob Black… aunque no estaba segura de que una fiesta y de disfraces fuera una buena idea, mas bien era una idea no tan buena…. Yo y mi bocota…

Chicas en el cumple de nuestro adorado vampiro subiré el primer cap de la historia ganadora, así que tienen escasos 5 días para que la convocatoria se termine para ser exactos el 17 de junio, hoy es 12 y ya deben de saber cuando cumple Eddie y sino averigüen, dejen reviews para ver que les pareció el cap, estos me animan y me ponen HAPPY, si quieren verme Happy, y no a causa de una droga, dejen reviews

Besos y mordidas de Vampiros al estilo de Edward, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Emmett y lambiscos ¿por que no? de Jacob

Las quiere **"estrella'roses"**

D.U.M.: el cap no fue de mi agrado por completo :( …pero el que sigue…. SI…. Jeje


	10. Disfracez

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS EDWARD CULLEN ! :))

**Ayelén**** si estas leyendo esto, me las pagaras me hiciste llorar, me dejas traumada con tus historias, eso no es justo, te pase la nana Swan, pero The princess Swan… llore… :'( **

**Hay ****música**** en el cap la ****cual**** me ****encanta****. ****Espero ****puedan ****escucharla****.**

**The Charters are propriety of Stephenie Meyer and the story is mine "estrella'roses".**

**A lo que venimo****s ustedes a leer, yo a escribir… ^^. **

* * *

Cap 10

Bella Pov

**Disfraces**

Se estaba volviendo tan complicado vivir aquí en Forks, antes solo era: levantarme, ir a la escuela, preparar la cena, hacer mis deberes, dormir y repetir la rutina, pero desde que llegaron los Cullen todo se fue a la basura y más con ese detestable Edward Cullen, su cara de no rompo ni un plato, su forma de actuar conmigo, su aterciopelada voz, no, no, no tengo que dejar de pensar en él, es el novio de mi mejor amiga y yo no puedo enamorarme de él, pero todo es tan complicado con él a un lado, dentro de unas horas empezara la "gran" fiesta de Jessica, a la cual ni iré, y menos porque allí estará él…

-¡BELLA! – y su hermana no ayuda – Bella, I bringing your disguise

-disguise?

-yes, disguise, costume… tu disfraz, ahora quítate esa almohada de la cabeza y date una ducha, yo te estaré esperando aquí con tu hermoso disfraz

Me quite la almohada de la cabeza, me senté y la mire moverse por mi habitación rápidamente, sacando cosas de una gran bolsa negra, en la puerta estaban las demás Cullen y Angy viendo como Alice se movía, espera ¿Angy? ¿Sabe que son…? Mire nuevamente a Alice, ella no se movía tan rápido, solo corría a velocidad humana, genial, ningún peligro… aun

-Alice, no pienso ir… no le encuentro caso, quiero dormir, estoy cansada, el lunes volemos a clases y pues…

-nada de pues, este es mi primer año acá y no dejare que mi amiga, se quede encerrada, porque le da flojera ir al baile, ya traje a estas tercas, me falta la terca mayor y esa eres tu, ahora a la ducha

-no – intente sonar firme y lo logre, Alice dejo de dar vueltas y me miro con cara de perrito

-por favor

-NO- su entre ceño se frunció pero no por enojo, dijo la vuelta y se fue a una esquina, se escucharon sollozos – Alice…- le llame lentamente, dude – voltea – me miro y tenia la cara llena de lagrimas, su maquillaje se estaba corriendo – Alice yo no quería hacerte llorar, pero… yo no quiero ir – sollozo mas fuerte

-Bella, Alice estuvo muy alegre de ir a una fiesta de disfraces con una chica que fuera su amiga y no tuviera nada que ver con su familia, Angela ira porque Jessica se lo pidió y por otros motivos… pero Alice ira por ti, escogió tu vestido de entre un montón, durante toda la mañana, le arreglo desperfectos y le agrego cosas, por favor ve – Me decía Tanya tocando mi hombro mientras Rose abrazaba a Alice y Angy le daba palabras de consuelo para que se calmara

-esta bien iré

-¿enserio? – dijo quedito y aun entre sollozos

-si, solo por ti, ¿vale?

-genial –canturreo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, sin una lágrima en el rostro

-¿me chantajeaste?

-chantaje es una palabra muy fea Bella, digamos que solo apresure las cosas y que tu decidiste y no yo, además lo que te dijo Tanya es verdad, así que mejor ve y date una ducha en lo que ellas se arreglan - salí de allí hacia el baño, Alice era un mounstro.

* * *

Me metí a bañar y cuando salí las chicas ya tenían puesto sus disfraces, creo que Alice se le paso la mano con el tema que escogió para nosotras

-the princess? – le pregunte incrédula

-aja, me emocione cuando los vi y mira nos quedan hermosos – mire a mis acompañantes, Rose tenia el disfraz de la cenicienta, Tanya de Aurora (La bella durmiente), Angy de Blanca nieves y Alice de Jasmin, con su traje color lila, ¿de donde saco esas extensiones? Talvez le corto a alguien el cabello para que se vieran así de real, pero el punto ahora era ¿cual es mi disfraz? Si no me equivoco, faltan: Múlan, Bella, Ariel, Pocahontas, y otras nuevas, ¿de quien me va a vestir?

-Alice, ¿Quién seré? – me daba miedo que dijera Ariel y me metiera en alguna cola de sirena; vi como Alice tomaba una bolsa grande de donde se mete la ropa, y cuando abrió la cremallera, pude contemplar el vestido mas hermoso que mis ojos hallan visto, se veía mejor que en las películas de Disney.

Corrí y abrace a Alice con todas mis fuerzas

-gracias, te quiero, gracias – sentía una lágrima en mi mejilla

-bueno, ahora póntelo y déjame arreglarte… _Bella _– dijo entregándome mi vestido; me puse el vestido y se veía hermoso, yo no contrastaba con el, Jazmín me paso unas ballerinas a juego con el vestido y luego me sentó en una silla, dándole la espalda a mi espejo, con ayuda de Blanca nieves y Cenicienta empezó a desheredar mi cabello, mientras Aurora me maquillaba, entre las tres me arreglaron, no rezongue algo raro en mi, cuando terminaron me dejaron verme en el espejo, habían hecho un trabajo extraordinario, parecía en verdad la bella, de la bella y la bestia, mi vestido tenia algunas partes que brillaban y me hacían ver aun mejor, me gire lentamente hacia ellas, tenia ganas de…

-nada de lloriqueos, _Bella _- rodé los ojos mientras abrazaba a Blanca nieves

-no te vallas a comer ninguna manzana en la fiesta, eh… -ella solo rió

-ahora, vamos abajo, ustedes aun no comen, nosotras comimos antes de venir – dijo Cenicienta mientras se retocaba

-vamos – animo Aurora mientras Jazmín nos empujaba a Blanca nieves a mí.

* * *

Al llegar a la planta baja, Charlie que estaba en la cocina, salio a nuestro encuentro

-wow, ¿Qué hice para tener a tan bellas princesas en mi humilde casa?

-nos deja torturar a Bella – dijo Alice mientras le abrazaba

-oh, princesa Jazmín eso puedo hacerlo todos los días si usted desea

-papá… -le regañe, me miro y sonrió

-te ves hermosa Bella

-gracias

-allí hay pizza en la cocina, me dio hambre y Bella estaba ocupada, así que…, además no quería quemar la cocina –se excuso y se fue a la sala, donde Tanya y Rose le siguieron, mientras Alice, Angy y yo nos dirigíamos a la cocina

-mas vale que no ensucien esos vestidos, porque sino… -se fue, dejándonos asustadas

-wow, creo que debemos ser cuidadosas –dijo Angy

-si, ya lo creo Blanca nieves… -tome un pedazo de pizza y lo ingerí, cuando termine le mire- … y… ¿como vas con Edward? – mire a la chica y esta se puso rígida - ¿pasa algo malo? ¿Te hizo algo?

-no, él es un buen chico, muy bueno, pero creo que…. No nada olvídalo, estamos bien, aunque no es mutuo, ni siquiera hay

-¿de que hablas Angy?

-de nada, anda come – me quede con la intriga de saber que pensaba mi amiga…

* * *

Mire por la ventana, las chicas se fueron en el auto de Alice hace como diez minutos y ahora allí estaba él, esperándome afuera, lamentablemente no era a quien yo esperaba, allí frente a mi casa se encontraba Jacob, sonriendo de oreja a oreja, yo me dispuse a salir, cuando salí, me tope con un James Bond que sonreía feliz, hizo una reverencia y me indico mi carruaje, un Volkswagen blanco modelo del año pasado, subí con mucho cuidado no quería arruinar mi vestido, mire por la ventana, recordándome que solo debía esperar a la bendita fiesta para ver a mis amigas… al llegar a casa de Jessica, sentía que me moría, todo mundo volteo cuando el auto aparco, ¿Qué seria cuando me vieran bajar?, Jake llego a la puerta del copiloto y la abrió, me tendió una mano y me ayudo a bajar, sentía murmullos cerca de mi y todos por mi, era vergonzoso, ¿Quién en su sano juicio se disfrazaría de _Bella_?... si, solo yo… ¿y por que?... porque tengo una amiga mitad vampiro y mitad duende diabólico y chantajista que me metió en el.

Jake me dio el brazo y yo gustosa lo tome, siendo sincera, no me quería caer… me saludaron varios chicos de la escuela, halagando que me veía hermosa, cosa que yo no me creía al cien por ciento; no dudaba de la habilidad de Alice, pero mi belleza no era algo que yo creyera que tenia…

-la _bella _– dijeron Mike, Eric y Tyler, que estaban disfrazados de los tres mosqueteros, sentía que me sonrojaba mas de la cuenta

-lo siento mosqueteros, pero esta princesa es mía- decía Jake mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me acercaba mas a él, si bien era cierto que el me gustaba, pero ya no lo hacia como antes, ya no me sentía atraída de esa forma hacia él, ahora quien ocupaba mis sueños, día y noche no era mas que Edward Cullen el novio de mi mejor amiga, que dilema ¿no?, solo seria un milagro que Edward y Angy terminaran y ninguno saliera herido, y que mi acompañante desapareciera, pero eso no era posible… no que yo supiera…

-Bella, estas hermosa – saludaba una gatubela, mientras entraba en su casa

-aja, te ves bien Swan – dijo una enfermera, un poco irritada, como odio la hipocresía, me comía con la mirada solo para vomitarme mas tarde

-gracias, linda fiesta Jess- mentí, la música estaba muy fuerte y la mayoría de los chicos estaban un poco artos… y eso que apenas empezaba

-se pondrá mejor… papá me dejo contratar a un Dj, ¿has escuchado a Basshunter? –asentí, le pregunta ofendía –pues estará aquí, abra Karaoke, baile y mucho espectáculo… bueno tengo que recibir mas gente, espero que se diviertan, se pueden sentar en el sofá de allá- señalo un sofá color caqui y luego se fue, me senté con Jacob en el sofá, aun me sentía incomoda con mi disfraz de la _bella_, cuando vi en el umbral aparecer a los cullen y mayor fue mi sorpresa al ver a Emmett con un vestido verde limón y rojo carmesí con frutas y sombrero de frutas, cuando empieza la _conga_ de _Gloria Stefan ,_se puso a bailar y a cantar

_Come on; shake your body baby,_

_Do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Come on; shake your body baby,_

_Do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer._

Emmett comenzó moviendo los hombros y luego el trasero, se veía verdaderamente ridículo, pero era tan divertido que nadie pudo dejar de reir cuando lo vio, los demás Cullen se dispersaron y Emmett intento jalar a Rose pero esta le golpeo y Em continuo…

_Come on; shake your body baby,_

_Do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

_Don't you fight it till you've tried it_

_Do the conga beat_

_Everybody gather 'round now_

_Let your body feel the hit._

_Don't you worry if you can't dance_

_Let the music move your feet._

_It's the rhythm of the island_

_And like sugarcane, so sweet._

_If you want to do the conga_

_You've got to listen to the beat._

Enserio que Em le ponía empeño a su acto, bailaba y a todos hacia reir

_Come on; shake your body baby,_

_Do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

_Don't you fight it till you've tried it_

_Do the conga beat_

Me miro, guiño un ojo y no pude evitar reir, me sentía felizz por las estupideces de Emmett-rarito-Cullen

_Feel the fire of desire_

_As you dance the night away._

_'Cos tonight we're gonna party_

_Till we see the break of day._

_Better get yourself together_

_And hold on to what you got._

_Once the music hit your system_

_There's no way you're gonna stop._

_Come on; shake your body baby,_

_Do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

_Don't you fight it till you've tried it_

_Do the conga beat_

-hola _Bella _– se sentó a mi lado un príncipe con muchas condecoraciones, parecía de los cuentos de Disney, Alice tramo algo lo se – James Bond – saludo educadamente y Jake se rió melodiosamente y luego Edward

-¿de que me perdí? –pregunto haciendo que sus risas cesaran y ambos se pusieran tensos

_Come on; shake your body baby,_

_Do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

_Don't you fight it till you've tried it,_

_Do the conga_

_Come on; shake your body baby,_

_Do the conga_

_I know you can't control yourself any longer_

_Feel the rhythm of the music getting stronger_

_Don't you fight it till you've tried it_

_Do the conga beat_

_Come on; shake your body baby,_

_Do the conga_

-Belly Bells ¿Qué te pareció mi acto? –pregunto Emmett aligerando el ambiente y me di cuenta de algo muy importante

-Emmett… ¿tienes…lápiz labial…color carmesí numero 4?- le pregunte indignada

-¿Cómo sabes el color? – declaro

-¿te pintaste? –pregunto incrédulo Edward

-siempre supe que tenias algo raro Em – le bromeo Jake

-el duende, ella tiene la culpa, lo dejo a la vista y me gusto y pues, combinaba con mi disfraz – dijo de modo muy gay… pestañeo – y me puse rimel es de brillitos, igual que mis uñas – me las mostró y tenia uñas al estilo ¿francés?

-Em… ¿Qué rayos te pasa?- le miro intrigado Eddie ¿perdón yo dije Eddie?

-solo saque a relucir mi lado femenino Ed, nada malo, ahora si me permites… - se acomodo el sombrero y se fue, estaba poniendo en tela de juicio la sexualidad de Emmett, ¿no le gustara el arroz con popote y dejado a Rose? ¿Quién podría dejar a Rose?

-¡Edward!- grito Angy mientras corría a abrazarlo

-wow, te ves hermosa, mi hermana exagero con el tema que escogió,

-no, que va- dijimos Angy y yo a la vez y nos echamos a reir

-pero se ven como unas princesas –Angy se sonrojo y yo bufe

-Bella ¿vamos a bailar?, creo que ya llego Basshunter – me pregunto Jacob

-si, es así con gusto ese chico esta…- mire a mis acompañantes y me enarcaban una ceja – quiero decir es un dios…-eso no ayuda – es muy bueno en lo que hace

-¿y que hace Bella? –pregunto Angela intentando molestar, ella sabia de sobra que Basshunter me parecía atractivo

-piérdete – gire a ver a Jake y lo tome de la mano – vamos – el pobre sufrió la furia de Bella emocionada, la cual ocurría muy poco y mas en una fiesta.

* * *

No había parado de bailar, debo admitir que mi música favorita es la clásica y el rock alternativo, pero un poco de regatón, hip hop, rap y mucho _**más**_ la electrónica o techno, en verdad hacían que me moviera, había hablado con Basshunter y me había dado uno de sus CDs autografiado, era genial, dijo que me dedicaba sus canciones a mi, una fan que hueso colorado, **(N/A: expresión en mi país, cuando realmente eres fan de algo, así como nosotras a Crepúsculo) **ya había tocado, _Boten Anna, Dota,_ mis favoritas en versión en su idioma y el nuestro, todas me gustaban eran demasiadas, que olvide los nombres y la cuenta, sin contar con mi orientación sobre el tiempo, había tomado un poco unas cuantas coca-colas y una probada de cerveza, preferí mis cocas o un Arbor Mist pero no había… **(N/A: no se si en su país lo hay, solo se que es delicioso y si quieren matarme con unos de esos o chocolate, xD, si pueden probarlo, háganlo, menores de edad o propensos a borracheras no digan que lo leyeron aquí me tacharan de mala influencia) **

Jake me mostró su celular y salio de mi campo de visión, iba a seguirle pero Alice me puso a bailar con ella, estaba de buen humos para que arruinar el momento, sonaba _Now You're Gone,_ la versión en ingles de _Boten Anna_, cantaba a todo pulmón y me movía feliz al ritmo de la música de Basshunter que me saludaba desde su lugar de Dj

-Bella, necesito hablar contigo – grito Jake a un lado mio, apenas le escuche, Alice se fue y yo seguí a Jake que me guió al patrio trasero de los Stanley, la música era menos estrepitosa afuera

-¿que ocurre? – me miro sin esa sonrisa burlona en su rostro

-lamento interrumpir tu diversión pero mi papá me a…- se veía preocupado

-¿Qué ocurre, Jacob?- me miro con tristeza, la música de dentro de la casa, se me antojaba amena, no me atraía para nada - ¿Qué paso?

-necesito irme urgentemente a Chicago, Rebeca tiene un problema, no se muy bien de que va, solo se que me necesita, debo irme ahora mismo para llegar mañana por el mediodía –mire mi reloj de pulsera con pedrería, cortesía de Alice, eran las 11:00, se me fue rápido la noche

-me despido y me voy contigo – le dije apresuradamente tocando mi mejilla izquierda intentando pensar

-no te preocupes, Alice se encargara de llevarte, diviértete,… -dudo un poco en continuar-…vive, se feliz, Bella – se inclino y me dio un beso en la mejilla – me tengo que ir – me guió dentro de la casa y me dejo allí, mientras el continuaba sus paso hasta la puerta principal y se iba… ¿Qué me quiso decir?

* * *

De la partida de Jake ya hace unos 20 min. La verdad estaba sumamente preocupada por Rebeca, ella había sido como una hermana para mi, ¿Qué le ocurrirá?

-Bella, ven deja esa coca-cola, ya tienes 20min, con ella – me decía Jasper quien estaba disfrazado del muñequito de Zelda – ven vamos a la sala, Basshunter va a dar un anuncio y Jessica es causante de ello, las emociones de ese chico por ella son nulas, pero por el plan de ella para nada, ven – me llevo a la sala, sacándome de la cocina, todo mundo estaba sentado, parado y harto esperando la gran noticia

-chicos atención – dijo gatubela desde una tarima – se que mis planes no son del todo buenos la mayoría de las veces

-no – gritamos todos a coro en modo de sarcasmo, ella se puso roja y todos reímos

-ok, ya entendí, nunca son buenos, el punto es que se me ocurrió porque empezar de una vez con el Karaoke, pusimos sus nombres un esa esfera, de la cual nuestro invitado, sacara dos nombres o uno y pondrá una canción al azar y el escogido o escogidos tendrán que cantar – todos silbaron, yo bufe, eso se llama reírte-de- la-desgracias-ajenas

-muy bien- Basshunter saco un papelito – Francis – el chico de cabello pelirrojo se paro y comenzó su tortura… debo admitir que después que muchos chicos solo y emparejados cantaban, te reías con unas ganas, que hasta había olvidado porque estaba nerviosa; Basshunter metió la mano y lo siguiente que supe es que fui empujada por Emmett a la tarima - y…- continuo un-famoso-que-me-va torturar, genial, saco un papel – Edward Cullen –hubo silbidos de parte de Emmett y criticas de algunas chicas, mire a Angy esperando celos tal vez pero lo que vi fue satisfacción y felicidad ¿Qué diablos?, - y cantaran esto…-dijo Basshunter entregándonos unos micros y a la par comenzaba a sonar unas de mis canciones favoritas _Endless Love_ de _Glee Cast_

_-__My love_– comenzó con su voz de Ángel -_there's only you in my life_ – me miró a los ojos con una profunda mirada de sentimentalismo inmensa _-__the only thing that's bright_

_-My first love_- empecé_- you're every breath that i take_ –le mire fijo - _you're every step i make  
-And i_ – continuo  
_-(i-i-i-i-i)-_ juntamos nuestras voces, sentía que no estaba a su nivel  
_-i want to share_ –continuo mirándome a los ojos, y todo lo demás ocurrió muy rápido  
_-all my love with you_ – me olvide de todo solo al oír su voz y la mía mezclándose _-no one else will do..._ – se acerco un paso a mi, olvide a los presentes _-And __your__eyes_ – continué, sin poder evadir esos ojos como la miel  
_-your eyes, your eyes_ – miro los míos como fundiéndose en el chocolate que embargaban  
_-they tell me how much you care, ooh yes, you will always__ be… my endless love_- nos miramos con ese sentimiento llamado… amor, mientras juntábamos nuestra voces -_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one, our lives have just begun_ – eso era tan, cierto, su corazón no latía, pero el mio ya era suyo…  
_-Forever_ - por siempre, continué

_-i'll hold you close in my arms, i can't resist your charms_ –juntos siempre  
-_And love –_ y mi amor…  
_-oh, love_ – me sonrió  
_-i'll be a fool for you, i'm sure_ – continuamos, entregando lo mas preciado  
_-you know i don't mind_ – ya no pensaba, solo sus ojos eran todo y ya  
_-oh, you know i don't mind_ –alargo la nota, dando ese toque necesario y exquisito  
_-'cause you, you mean the world to me… oh_ – cantamos juntos que nos significábamos el mundo  
_-i know_ – yo lo sabia  
_-i know_ – él lo sabia  
_-__I've found in you… my endless love_ –juntamos las manos, como nuestras voces, sentí una ligera descarga eléctrica pero no me importaba, nada a mi alrededor, absolutamente nada -_boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom, boom  
__-Oooh, and love_ – quería gritarlo a los cuatro vientos  
-_oh, love_ – él se me secundo  
-_i'll be that fool for you, i'm sure_ – ambos estábamos seguros  
_-you know i don't mind –_ él lo sabia  
_-oh you know_ – yo lo sabia  
_-i don't mind, And yes, you'll be the only one 'cause no one can deny…. this love i have inside…. and i'll give it all to you  
__-my love_ – él lo dijo por mi  
_-__my__ love, my love_ – yo lo secunde  
-_my endless love_ – y ambos lo confirmamos, juntamos nuestras frentes esperando que la canción terminara y cuando esta termino mi di cuanta de algo importante, ESTABA TOMADA DE LA MANO DEL NOVIO DE MI MEJOR AMIGA, Y TENIA MI FRENTE CON LA SUYA, me separe lentamente de el y solté mi mano de la suya, mire al público, unos miraban sorprendidos, otros con rabia y espere de Angela celos, pero no estaba, tan mal me porte, Angy no estaba, debía de odiarme

-yo...-todos me miraron raro- mmm…

-Bella-la aterciopelada voz de Edward me llamo y le mire

-yo…sed…me…adiós- fue lo único que dije, le entregue el micro a Basshunter y me baje de la tarima directo a la cocina por una gran coca-cola, me estaba volviendo adicta.

* * *

-Bella – la duendecillo maquiavélica me siguió -¿qué fue eso?

-no lo se- confesé dando un gran sorbo a mi bebida

-pero Bella, como que no sabes, estuvieron a punto de…- Alice junto las puntas de sus dedos de ambas manos y simulo un Beso

-Alice- le regañe –no me estas ayudando

-perdón, pero es verdad

-lo se, ¿has visto a Angy?- pregunte esperanzada – no la vi después del incidente

-no, lo siento, solo vi que se levanto y se fue, no parecía molesta ni nada por el estilo, en cambio parecía… decidida… satisfecha y… feliz

-¿feliz?, segura que no quieres minimizar las cosas

-no, la verdad no veo que pasara después, todo es tan confuso y ash… el idiota insensible de mi hermano arruina todo

-si, todo… -me quede pensando, en nuestra cercanía, nuestros roces y su mirar –demasiado – fruncí el ceño, estaba tan feliz al principio de la fiesta a donde llegue con todo esto

-bueno mi _bella_, la noche es joven y nostras las princesas gozamos de privilegios como bailar con el Dj que ya va a tocar de nuevo en 5… 4… 3… 2…1… - la música comenzó de nuevo

-psíquica de circo-refunfuñe pero mi adorada Jazmín me jalo del brazo, pude ver su gran cabellera, aun tengo la duda de ¿como consiguió extensiones tan largas o a quien torturo?…

* * *

Baile unos 30 min., con Jazmín y Basshunter, pero me disculpe y me fui al patio trasero de los Stanley, y si antes me preocupaba por Rebeca ahora mi preocupación era Angy, mi blanca nieves, ¿Dónde se abra metido?

Me sentía sumamente culpable, era una traidora, me merecía la forma en que me había tratado Alice ayer en el centro comercial, lo sabia, lo merecía, ¿como puede actuar así?, Angela Weber era mi mejor amiga, y digo _era _porque no creo que desee tener una amiga quita-novios

-Bella – esa maldita voz, no había necesidad de volverse, era mas que obvio que esa voz de dios no podía pertenecerle a Newton, solo había alguien con el descaro suficiente como ver la tempestad y no hincarse- yo… lamento si te hice sentir incomoda hace un momento no era mi intención… pero por favor mírame

-ja- resople y el se acerco a mi derecha, intentando que le mirara, me acerque aun barandal que había a unos dos metro de la piscina, me siguió

-Isabella mírame – ordeno y yo mire al lado contrario, cuando me di cuanta ya estaba allí, "malditos poderes vampiricos" – lamento todo pero el impulso me guió, deje el autocontrol para otro día y por ello actué así y me hubiera gustado llegar a mas pe…

-que descaro – le corte antes de que continuara – eres el novio de mi mejor amiga y dices eso, dime crees que por ser un vampiro que parece un adonis caminante pues hacer lo que te venga en gana, pues no… Angela, es mi mejor amiga puede estar herida y no me refiero a su integridad física, Edward eres su novio y yo su mejor amiga, te aviso que eso duele y mucho

-ella esta perfecta – me miro con esos ojos color miel liquida

-eres un verdadero idiota insensible ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? –me di cuenta que estaba gritándole

-porque acabo de hablar con ella, esta tranquila, no esta llorando ni nada, en realidad esta feliz, quiere bailar – los labios de Edward se curvearon

-¿Qué? –pregunte incrédula, empezó a sonar Flightless Bird, American Mouth de Iron and Wine en acústica

-solo te digo si bailas conmigo

-muérete

-ya paso, para ser exactos hace 92 años

-entonces, vete al demonio

-aun no se como llegar –se encogió de hombros

-eres un altanero, un… dime donde esta Angela, necesito hablar con ella

-no creo que quiera que le interrumpas

-¿Qué?

-es una bella noche, ¿no crees?

-si, aja, dime a que te refieres

-pero no tanto cono tú

-eres un bobo, dime Edward – no me contestaba- idiota te estoy hablando – miraba las estrellas

-baila conmigo y te cuento todo lo que quieras

-¿todo? –Asintió – esta bien –dije resignada, el puso una de sus manos en mi cintura y llevo la otra a mi mano, ese mínimo contacto dio otra descarga eléctrica y aunque estaba molesta con el, pude disfrutarla al máximo, la música dio paso a la letra de la canción –idiota insensible

-gracias… sabes yo y Angy… bueno entre ella y yo no hay anda

-¿Qué? pero…. Si los vi, medio mundo los vio

-ese era el plan

-¿Qué? – ¿de que me habla?, ¿que plan?

-ella y yo ya nos conocíamos pero por Internet, hay una pagina llamada , allí nos hicimos amigos, cuando llegue a Forks y me entere de que ella era mi gran amiga de la web, comenzamos a pasar los días juntos, eso era lo que viste las primeras semanas, hablábamos de las personas que nos gustaban y decidimos hacer un trato, para darle celos a las personas que nos gustan y saber si sentían algo por nosotros y pues mira… - me indico con la cabeza a un lugar cerca de la piscina en un lado oscuro, Angy y Ben bailando juntos, tranquilamente, se veían tan felices, tan enamorados

-pero…- no encontraba nada coherente que preguntar - …. ¿Y tú? – eso salio de mis labios sin que me diera cuenta en un pequeño hilo de voz

-¿yo?…- se quedo pensando -… la chica que me gusta esta muy cerca de mi, pero… no se si le gusto y creo que hay competencia

-¿Quién es?, ¿le conozco? – Mi curiosidad quería saber a quien debía matar – talvez te podría ayudar con ella – pero a matarle

-claro que puedes… aunque es muy terca, la conoces, es buena, es inteligente, es una persona sumamente bondadosa y la verdad no le merezco

-¿como que no le mereces? Edward, eres un vampiro, eso es mas de lo alguien pudiese pedir

-por eso mismo, estaría condenando a esa persona, su alma ya no le perecería, ella la perdería solo por vivir a mi lado el resto de los días

-pero ¿y si ella siente que tu eres todo para ella? – ¿por que me metía?, esa ya no era mi asunto -¿Quién es? Dime no es justo que sufras – pensé en mi comportamiento de hace un momento- y perdona por como te hable yo solo...

-tranquila, estabas defendiendo a tu amiga, ella me dijo que reaccionarias así, pero yo no le creí

-¿Perdón?  
-¿Qué, te importa lo que hable con Angy sobre ti, niña del tatuaje Sexy?

-tú, eres malvado

-gracias, pero en realidad quieres saber quien es la chica –asentí –bueno… pues…e… eres tu

-¿yo?

-si, desde que llegue y lo primero que vi fue a ti, tus ojos achocolatados, esa sinceridad, esas mejillas sonrojadas, me enamore….- me dio una sonrisa torcida la cual amaba de él – Bella se que esto e muy rápido y tal vez, me quieras golpear y jamás hablar en la vida y lo entiendo – se veía adorable al estar nervioso- ¿quisieras… si tu quieres obviamente….no te presiono – le fruncí el ceño-….ser mi… novia?

Me quede allí mirándole a los ojos, sin nada inteligente que decirle y solo le abrace

-¿tomo eso como un si? - se escuchaba ilusionado

-esa es un pregunta estándar ¿verdad?- pregunte con mi cara aun en su pecho, rió suavemente levanto mi barbilla y me hundí en esos ojos color ámbar, se inclino y sus suaves labios tocaron los míos, se sentía una electricidad entre nosotros, una que ya había experimentado antes pero no le di importancia y que en este momento se intensificaba en nuestros labios que bailaban con la música, fue magnifico, ese beso fue corto, por mi falta de aire, pero fue emotivo, fue feliz, lo abrace y seguimos bailando al compás de la música

-te quiero Isabella, _mi bella_ – coloco su barbilla en mi cabeza y seguimos bailando, deje que todo siguiera su curso a mi alrededor, nada me importaba, solo el y yo y nada más ¿Quién dijo que los milagros no existen?... solo un loco….

* * *

¿Que les pareció? ¿Bien?... eso espero, ya están juntos, todo fue un trato entre él y Angy… pero esa no es la apuesta, eso vendrá hasta el cap 19 aprox., esperen, se que están ansiosas(os) por saber que significa el titulo pero tranquis, les doy un adelanto, "_el amor que se juran no es verdad por parte de uno….no del todo…xD" _ahora como no aguante, porque no desempataban historias, colapse y pues subí las dos que estaban hasta arriba, "crónicas de un deceso" y "Seis Vampiros, dos humanos y un romance", lo se, estoy loca, 4 historias, me voy a matar y ustedes querrán hacerlo… ¿Qué por que?... simple y sencillamente porque no escribiré dentro de dos meses y eso es escribir, actualizar no se cuando lo haga,… ¿el motivo?... voy a entrar a la prepa, bachillerato, medio superior o como le llamen en su país… si estoy peque… pero con unas ideas, que dios… y como tengo que estudiar porque el examen viene… peor que Alice y sus Makeovers… odio Física, ese es mi coco, tengo que meterme un libro dentro y pues ya se imaginaran… aparte matemáticas, razonamiento (no sirvo para razonar) habilidad verbal… (Soy un asco mas grande)…, español, historia, (espero no decir nada del general Withlock, xD), valores, química y biología, (quiero un Eddie para estudiar)…. Será un mes y medio pesado y mas la graduación de mi "hermosa escuela" (nótese el sarcasmo) será algo pesado luego pasar el bendito examen… e inscribirme y mis útiles y pues un horror total, no escribiré, me tendré que concentrar, pero por ello también les doy dos historias de regalo pero, serán mi martirio volviendo…. También no leeré, con lo que me encanta y mas fics, pero eso no significa que no deben actualizar (leiste bien Aye, actualiza, porfa), no quiero que me olviden, por ello les pido Reviews, quiero llegar a 50 mínimo en la apuesta… y en Miedo a 30, en las nuevas 10 por cap… ¿es mucho pedir? … espero que no…. Les extrañare, e intentare subir antes de tres meses, espero, les mando besos y mordidas de Vampiros al estilo de Edward, Jazz y Carlisle, abrazos de Emmett y lambiscos ¿por que no? de Jacob, espero no las linchen las Cullen, Bella y Nessi…

Las quiere** "estrella'roses"**

D.U.M.: deséenme suerte para mi examen…. Les adoro (pero no en aceite)


	11. Vendetta

**Me escape, xD les ****quiero, espero les guste el cap, estoy que no entro de felicidad en mi pequeño cuerpecito, el día 23 de Junio, abrí mi correo y me invadieron 36 MSN de FF, estoy feliz, mis historias están teniendo éxito y eso es algo que me pone alegre e hiperactiva, no al grado de Alice, pero hiperactiva xD **

**Si pueden escuchar la música escúchenla… **

**The Charters are propriety of Stephenie Meyer and the story is mine "estrella'roses".**

**A lo que venimos ustedes a leer, yo a escribir… ^^. **

* * *

**Cap 11**

**BELLA POV **

**Vendetta **

-Bella…

-hoy no, mañana

-Bella….

-¿panque?... no gracias

-¿Qué?, Bella me prometiste que irías conmigo a Port Angeles, te quedan 20 min., o llamo a Alice y ella te llevara a la fuerza – me levante de un solo movimiento y eso provoco que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, solo para ver a Charlie riéndose de mi –sabia que eso funcionaria, vamos quedamos con Renee en 1 hora.

Él tenia razon mi mamá vendría a Forks a ver como me encontraba… y pensar que ayer fue el mejor día de mi vida pero aun había algo que me ponía los nervios de punta… JACOB

Estaba en la patrulla rumbo a Port Angels, y Charlie estaba feliz mientras conducía pero había algo en el que no me convencía

-papá… ¿tu sabes algo de Rebeca Black? – apago el radio y se puso un poco rígido

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-ayer Jacob me dijo que tenia que irse urgentemente a Chicago porque algo le ocurrió a Rebeca, ¿tu sabes que tiene?

-esta bien, solo necesita ayuda con algo o eso se yo… Paul y ella están bien – miro a la carretera – y… ¿Cómo te fue ayer?

-bien –mas que bien, sentía mis mejillas arder

-¿Quién te trajo anoche? porque Alice no fue, hubiera escuchado gritos tuyos, pero no se escucho nada

-si me llevo Alice, si no como crees que me quite el vestido, llegue a las 4 a.m. por eso no me escuchaste… bueno también nos acompaño su hermano, pero nada mas….

-¿en el Porsche?

-no, en un Volvo, el Porsche se lo llevaron los demás

-ahhh – aun no estaba preparada para que Charlie se enterara de Edward tal vez mañana – y… ¿te gusta algún chico del pueblo? –Le mire interrogante - ¿Qué? Tienes un año en Forks y nunca te he visto salir con algún muchacho, aparte de Jacob, pero por lo que se él no te gusta

-¿Cómo...?

-soy tu padre debo preocuparme por ti, así que ¿hay alguien? – era ahora o nunca

-hay un chico – me miro curioso – se llama Edward, es el hermano de Alice… digamos que somos… novios – la cara de Charlie era curiosa y parecía que quería matar a alguien

-¿Qué Edward no era el novio de Angela?

-no, bueno si… pero él y Angy solo fingían salir, pues a Angela le gusta Ben Chenney… y anoche confesaron eso y pues…, yo le gusto a Edward y me pidió que fuera su novia y… acepte – nunca creí estar mas roja y avergonzada en mi vida, me sentía como un tomate

-ok, ¿te trata bien?

-si, es muy lindo

-que bueno… démonos prisa, Renee solo estará por dos horas

Estuvimos con Renee todo el tiempo posible, me interrogo igual que Charlie y le dije exactamente lo mismo, no sabía a que venia tanta preocupación, generalmente la que interrogaba en esos temas era yo y no ella, Charlie había ido a comparar cosas nuevas para policías, y mi madre seguía interrogándome

-mi niña, estoy tan feliz por ti, y dime ¿es guapo? Del uno al diez

-mil –confesé avergonzada

-ah y es ¿músico? ¿Atleta? ¿Cerebrito?

-un poco de todo, toca el piano y compone música, es muy fuerte y sí, tiene un cuerpo de 10 y es muy inteligente, puras A en todas sus materias desde el jardín de niños – me sentía mas roja que en toda mi vida, hablar de un chico con mi mamá era algo que nunca llegue a creer posible

-que bueno, yo sabia que abría alguien para ti, en algún lugar del mundo, solo que no creí que estuviera en Alaska y llegara a ti, para aparecer en Forks

-le gusta lo frio, y digamos que a mi me esta gustando

-que raro tu amabas el calor – no sabes ironía en lo que dices mamá, Edward el frio y Jacob el calor

-lo se, pero todo cambia

-BELLA! – oh no :S, esa voz cantarina solo era de

-Alice – dije dándome la vuelta mientras me envolvía con su abrazo asesino – no… res…piro – alcance a decir

-perdón – se disculpo y me miro como niña buena

-mamá ella es Alice Cullen mi nueva mejor amiga y mi…

-su cuñada, un gusto Sra. Dwyer - le dijo Alice mientras estrechaban las manos, Alice llevaba guantes, me alegre por ello

-un gusto Srita Cullen

-dígame Alice

-y tu Renee

-hecho

-y dime Alice, ¿tu hermano es tan guapo como dice Bella? – mire a mi madre desaprobatoriamente, le estaba dando cuerda a Alice

-todos mis hermanos son guapos, pero como me imagino que ella se refiere a Edward, solo puedo decir que fueron hechos el uno para el otro, ambos cabezotas, ambos amantes de lo clásico, de la soledad y lo extraño, no sabe lo que me cuesta traerlos al centro comercial

-te comprendo tenia que arrastrar a Bella para que me acompañara

-tuve que echarle agua fría a Ed en la cara para que viniera hoy conmigo, si no me equivoco llega en cualquier momento

-Alice ¿Dónde estas? Esto pesa ¿Qué rayos compraste? ¿Un yunque? –escuche la aterciopelada voz de Edward quejarse muy cerca de mi, vire y lo vi con unas cajas y bolsas, las cuales le cubrían la cara

-solo sigue mi voz y deja de quejarte que te tengo un regalo

-tu voz es fácil de seguir solo hay que saber distinguir a un duende y ya te encuentran –dijo detrás mio

-muy chistoso Edward, baja eso y me adoraras por donde estoy

-¿a ver que voy a ado…? ¿Bella? – me abrazo y poso sus labios sobre los míos

-aja, aja- mi madre confundió su risa con una tos, Edward se alejo de mi y juro que si pudiera ponerse rojo en este momento lo estaría, por el momento yo lo hacia por ambos y me retracto este era el momento mas vergonzante de mi vida

-disculpe- dijo Edward recuperando la postura

-no hay problema, que bueno que Charlie no los vio…

-¿y quien dijo que no vi? – de pronto mi padre apareció con unas bolsas en las manos, me retracto de nuevo el momento mas vergonzante de mi vida era este

-papá… recuerdas que te hable de Edward

-si – me miro serio

-mmm…. - ¿Qué mas digo?

-Buenos días, Jefe Swan, Sra. Dwyer soy Edward cullen – Edward les tendió la mano y Charlie le devolvió el gesto, igualmente Renee – quisiera presentarme formalmente como el novio de su hija, pero… ya la regué – si definitivamente si pudiera estar rojo ahora el seria un farolito de navidad

-es un placer Edward– parecía que Charlie quería hacer una broma típica de él, comenzar un interrogatorio o una reprimenda pero Renee le paro

-veo que en verdad quieres a mi hija y eso me alegra pero tuviste que poner atención a quien estaba a tu alrededor Edward

-si y discúlpenme los dos por mi atrevimiento

-ya que le hago – se sentó Charlie y me miro con curiosidad –podrías ir a comprar unos Frapuchinos Bells

-si papá – me dio dinero y me fui, Alice me seguía de cerca

-no estuvo mal – dijo mientras saltaba para poder abrazarme

-dilo por ti, estaba a punto de vomitar

-¿tan mal estuvo?

-conociendo a Charlie temo una broma, un interrogatorio o incluso un sermón

-esta dándola pero solo a Eddie, pobre nene, para que aprenda - Alice disfrutaba que Edward pudiera escucharle -te propongo algo… - tomo una servilleta y comenzó a escribir, mientras cantaba Girls Just Want To Have Fun, le mire incrédula y luego le hice coro, nos movíamos con el ritmo… las personas nos veían rarito. **(N/A: ¿que quería? ¿Que le aplaudieran? Obvio las verían raro y mas si cantaban sin pista)**

Cuando volví con mis padres y Edward, éste tenia cara de tortura y mi padre una feliz…la cual me daba miedo, me senté a lado de Edward y juntó nuestras manos debajo de la mesa, me apretó levemente, le mire y parecía que decía con la mirada ¡sálvame!

Su cara era tan graciosa que Alice a mi lado y yo estallamos en carcajadas, estábamos atacadas de risa y cuando miramos a mis padres estos estaban tan desconcertados y con unas caras de horror que volvimos a reir

-¿Qué le ponen hoy en día a estas cosas? – dijo mi mamá inspeccionando el Frapuchino

-no se, cuando sepas me dices para no dejar que Bella vuelva a tomar estas cosas – Charlie probo un poco de Frapuchino y luego continuo –no hay droga…. ¿Bella? ¿Alice? – Le miramos aun tratando de contener las risas - ¿Qué tomaron u olieron cuando fueron por esto?

-nada, es solo que…- mire a mis padres, a Edward y a Alice -…cosas de chicas

-aja- Alice sorbió frapuchino y luego continuo –Uuuhhh frio… -gire los ojos por su actuación -Charlie, Renee me puedo llevar a Bella a comprar… Edward puede quedarse con ustedes, esta cansado y no tardaremos más de media hora ¿puedo? –pregunto como niña buena pestañeando dulcemente, Edward me volvió a apretar la mano y yo contuve una risita

-claro – concedió mi padre

-solo si Bella esta de acuerdo –continúo mi mamá, Alice me miro y puso ojos de cachorrito

-ya vamos – vire y vi a Edward, tenia la mandíbula desencajada, le palmee la mejilla y me levante –solo media hora y volveré

-dije media, quise decir una y media –se escucho el gritito ahogado de Edward y Alice y yo reímos

-es mi dulce venganza corazón, dije que me vengaría por todo lo del campamento… ya no mas chica del tatuaje sexy para ti, ja – susurre Alice rió y reí con ella, volteé y vi a Edward con toda la boca abierta, mi padre le llamo y él recupero la postura, este seria una larga tarde para Edward-me-burle-de-Bella-y-se-vengo-de-mi-Cullen

-¿Qué crees que le estén diciendo? –le pregunte a Alice cuando llegamos a una banca

-nada importante… solo cosas de sexualidad… que quieren que su nenita llegue virgen al altar… nada importante – le mire incrédula

-¿nada importante?

-tranquila Ed, ya sabe de eso, Carlisle ya le explico por ser el único "hombre" sin pareja y a leído mucho – le enarque una ceja – Emmett y sus regalos

-ok… pero Alice son mis padres, ¿que sentirías sí hipotéticamente tus padres hablaran con Jasper de eso?- se quedo pensando

-oh, dios que le he hecho a Edward- se llevo las manos a la cara preocupada, luego pensó – se lo merecía… además volveremos en 15 minutos, después tus padres lo interrogaran sobre que piensa acerca de tu cuerpo

-aw – se encogió de hombros

-ahora hablan de como fue su romance con Angela, por el momento le cae bien a tus padres porque lo creen buen amigo, pero… ¿media hora?- rogó –quiero que sufra, me debe 50 años de bromas como "enana sin pecho" "psíquica de circo"...porfa una oportunidad de estas solo aparece cada 100 años y no quiero dejarla pasar

-bueno, en parte es mi venganza… además creo que se como contraatacar si él pide vendetta

-ok… oye y ¿Qué onda con ese tatuaje? ¿Dónde esta? –Alice inspecciono

-espalda baja – me acomode mejor para que no me levantara e inspeccionara

-créeme no pienso ver, solo veo un trasero y ese es el de Jazz

-aw… mucha información –

-ok – me extendió la mano y la tome – vamos por accesorios góticos – enarque un ceja –Tanya, le gusta un cuarto oscuro y con cosas góticas, no le gusta una vida colorida

-pero si siempre va de colores a la escuela

-el primer día no – hice memoria y era verdad Tanya fue de pantalón negro y camisa azul marino, la música del centro comercial cambio a FIRST LIGHT de DAVID LANZ

-pero después si, ¿Cómo puede ser gótica?

-solo lo es cuando se deprime y digamos que se deprimió – Alice bajo la cabeza mientras me llevaba una tienda

-¿Por qué se deprimió? Ella a estado muy feliz, se volvió la reina de las plásticas, bueno Jess y Lauren, esta feliz ¿Por qué el cambio?

-por ti – Alice no me miraba, tome su cara de duende y la hice mirarme – y por Ed….-le dolía continuar- Rose te abra comentado que ella un tiempo estuvo interesada en Eddie –asentí – bueno pues cuando llegamos ella lo volvió a intentar pero no funciono, Edward se había fijado en ti y solo para molestarlo dijo que estaba interesada en Newton, en parte es verdad, pero sabe que él tiene un futuro con Jessica y no se lo va a arrebatar, estaba feliz… pero ayer cuando tu y Edward… estaban bailando afuera ella los vio… bueno todos los Cullen y algunos curiosos vimos… pero cuando ella escucho todo… se sintió devastada, el dolor que tenia era infinito, Jasper intento calmarla, ella salio corriendo y Rose intento que se comportara pero no funciono, se fue caminando y no se si recuerdes que llovió

-Obvio que recuerdo por eso me metí a la casa

-bueno pues ella termino como una sopa andante, su disfraz de Aurora termino mal, lo rompió a medio camino, lo dejo a la altura del muslo, rompió las mangas, se quito la diara y la rompió intento cortarse con ella pero como es obvio, el metal no le hizo ningún rasguño, su cabello alaciado quedo pegado a su cara y el delineador se le corrió, rompió unos cinco árboles, se alimento de 2 conejos y luego a las 2 de la mañana llego a Alaska…

-¿no esta aquí en Forks?

-hoy ya, llego a las cinco, cuando todos ya sabían lo ocurrido, Esme intento hablar con ella pero no la dejo, Carlisle como su tío lo intento también pero tampoco lo dejo, Edward solo puso un pie cerca y lo mando muy lejos, por decirlo menos, Jazz la calmo en la mañana con su don, Rose entro y salio a los cinco minutos, Em le mando fotos de él triste y feliz como en un capitulo de los simpson y Tanya las regreso con frases graciosas, pero aun así no quiso salir, yo por mi parte, no me acerque, por ello pienso comprarle cosas para ponerla feliz, si es que lo logro

-pero ¿cosas góticas?

-sí, sonara extraño pero ella creció rodeada de ese tipo de cosas… ahora vamos – entramos a una tienda gótica y mientras ella escogía cosas para Tanya, yo pensaba en lo que me contó… Tanya debía de tener un dolor inmenso por se la única de su familia sin pareja y yo acentué ese dolor, pero había algo mas porque dijo Alice que creció rodeada de todo esto… mire la tienda, luego a Alice que veía unos brazaletes y unos collares y libros góticos

-Allie –la susodicha me miro y luego se giro rápidamente alejándose de mi, maldita vidente ya vio lo que le pienso preguntar – no te salgas por la tangente Alice, quiero saber, soy curiosa por naturaleza y di que aun no te he preguntado nada importante, tu fuiste quien me contó de lo de tu familia pero quiero una buena explicación, quiero saberlo mejor, eres mi amiga y ustedes son ya como mi segunda familia – me miro y luego a las cosas, mejor no pregunte y me le quede viendo, esperando a que ella fuera quien me lo contara por decisión propia y no por mi interés, tome un brazalete y un collar que me parecieron sencillos pero elegantes, me dirigí a la caja y los pague, pedí un trozo de papel y pluma y puse lo siguiente:

_Tanya espero esto te guste, Alice me dijo que te gustan las cosas góticas, a mi me parecen interesantes, hubo un tiempo que intente ser gótica, tenia 14 y pues… luego te mostrare las fotos de esa etapa de mi vida__…_

_Con cariño Bella _

_P.D.: eres maravillosa, te considero como a una prima que me molesta :)… pero te quiero_

Luego pedí que envolvieran las cosas junto con la nota, me dieron la cajita y cuando me vire, Alice me miraba incrédula parecía que estaba a punto de llorar, cosa que no era posible en un vampiro, se volteo y tomo todo lo que había escogido, lo pago y luego me miro, sus ojitos me miraban dudosos, me abrazo y luego me llevo de nuevo hacia el área de comida….

-¿Alice que te pasa? – Edward se levanto instantáneamente cuando nos vio a cinco pasos de él, la abrazo y Alice lo abrazo, me retire y fui con mis padres

-¿Qué tiene Alice? –susurro mi madre y yo solo me encogí de hombros, ¿yo tenia la culpa de que se pusiera así? ¿Pero que dije? ¿O hice?

Mirar a los hermanos Cullen allí abrazados de pie era algo que destrozaba el alma, ambos tan bellos y sufriendo y al parecer por mi culpa… parecía que Alice sollozaba, pues había ruiditos de llorar, pero hasta donde tenia entendido no podían hacerlo… Edward la abrazaba dulce y fraternalmente, mientras le acariciaba la espalda y el cabello, mi madre me abrazo y mi padre me puso la mano en el hombro mientras yo agachaba la mirada, escuche el ruido de tacón de Alice y levante la cara, me miraba fijo y sus ojos color ámbar parecían líquidos como el oro fundido, se veían brillosos, sus labios estaban en una perfecta línea recta y si le mirabas bien, se notaba que estaba temblando pues tenia sus manos en cada codo opuesto para evitarlo, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella miro a Edward…

* * *

¿Alguien sabe que tiene Allie? ¿No? Esperen xD

Ya vi eclipse…xD esta bien… no es excelente pero esta bien…

Gracias a todas, por todo, contestando a las dudas de **TheresaCherry **y** kotesiita Cullen Swan**, la apuesta solo la saben quienes participan en ella y son tres personas, pero participan mas dos y aunque quisiera decir quienes son, eso rompería la emoción o creo yo, solo digo que una de las dos tiene razon en sus especulaciones, esperen unos caps mas y verán de que trata. Aumente caps así que es como el 20, 21 o 22 y no el 19, sorry pero las ideas fluyen y pues…

A **MarielithaCullen**: no voy a matarte, no quiero ir a la cárcel, xD, y muchas gracias por lo que me dices del examen.

A todas: gracias, gracias, espero no tardar los dos meses o mas tal vez solo unas tres semanas, o un mes y medio, pues aunque el examen es el 15 de Julio, todavía me voy de vacaciones, y organizar todo para entrara a la prepa, pero me daré escapadas como esta, xD

Gracias a: **Bellalice Cullen, §ol, karito CullenMasen, TheresaCherry, ale-cullen4, alesZiiCullen, mmenagv, eviita cullen, belly bells cullen- salvatore, kotesiita Cullen Swan, MarielithaCullen, **y a todas las demás que me leen, dejen o no reviews.

Las quiero y ya hice gala de la torpeza de Bella y le hice honor a mi apodo (Belly Bells), me caí y tuve un raspón, digamos que con un pie me resbale y el otro se atoró y ma…zo :) bueno les mando besos, mordidas, abrazos y lambiscos de ya saben quienes y tengo la esperanza de que las Cullen, Bella y Ness no las linchen.

"**estrella'roses" **

D.U.M.: legalmente ya termine la secundaria soy libre, ayer me gradué, soy feliz, y sí, estoy bailando por ello, besos, extrañare a mis amigos de la secu, a unos mas que a otros pero los extrañare, y alguno que otro maestro… sean felices y sigan sus sueños, les llevaran lejos y si los vuelvo a ver seré dichosa… los quiero me dieron 3 años estupendos de mi vida… luego subiré algo para recordarles, por el momento estoy ocupadita… °_°


	12. Historias y Posibilidades

**eh ! volvi eeeeeeeeeeeeee wwwwwwwwwiiiiiiiiii... disfruten :)  
**

**Disclaimer: los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, no pienso lucrar con ellos, yo solo soy la creadora de la hist****oria y sus locuras… **

**A lo que venimos ustedes a leer, yo a escribir… ^^.**

**

* * *

**

**Cap 12**

**Bella POV **

**Historias y posibilidades **

…_me miraba fijo y sus ojos color ámbar parecían líquidos como el oro fundido, se veían brillosos, sus labios estaban en una perfecta línea recta y si le mirabas bien, se notaba que estaba temblando pues tenia sus manos en cada codo opuesto para evitarlo, antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, ella miro a Edward_

-Edward ve a casa y dale esto a Tanya y también lo que le compro Bella – Alice le tendió la bolsa y señalo la caja que seguía en mis manos

-¿segura?

-si, por favor… Charlie, Reneé les pido que me permitan raptar a Bella por el resto del día, yo me encargare de llevarla a casa sana y salva

-mmm…. Claro… ¿estas bien Alice? –pregunto cuidadosamente mi padre

-si…. Reneé fue un placer conocerla, y lamento estarla apartando de su hija en este momento

-tonterías, solo me queda media hora y tengo que llegar al aeropuerto

-Reneé ¿te llevo? –pregunto mi padre

-por favor – mi madre se giro hacia a mí y me abrazo –cuídate cariño

-si mamá –mire a mi padre quien sonreía de lado y luego vi a Edward haciendo pequeños círculos en la espalda de Alice, ella se despidió de mis padres en lo que Edward venia a mí.

-¿Alice esta bien? –se encogió de hombros

-me recita la Biblia en latín y pues no lo se-me mentía, lo sabia, no me estaba mirando a los ojos

-me estas mintiendo, pero en fin, al parecer me enterare de que ocurre dentro de un momento-asintió, tomo la caja de mis manos y me dio un beso en la mejilla y luego se fue hacia los demás, le dio un beso a Alice en la frente y se perdió con mis padres; mire a Alice y ella miraba un aparador cercano

-tranquila no te pienso llevar de compras… por el momento… vamos-me tendió la mano y la tome, me llevo a la entrada que daba al estacionamiento

-Alice ¿y tu auto? –pregunte dudosa

-en casa

-¿Por qué?

-venia con Edward no me parecía buena idea traer dos autos, además no iremos muy lejos, estamos en Port Angels, caminaremos hacia el puerto y allí estaremos parte de la tarde -mire él cielo y el sol estaba allí mostrando su esplendor

-Alice ¿y el sol?

-espera – mire el cielo y poco a poco se fue nublando, hasta que el sol quedo detrás de una gran nueve, mire a Alice escépticamente

-¿los vampiros controlan el estado del tiempo?

-no – rió musicalmente – solo tuve una visión de que esto ocurriría, solo eso

-ok, generalmente cuando he venido con ustedes acá es de noche o esta nublado, nunca el sol se nubla

-Bella, ¿Qué esperabas? Es la península de Olympia, acá ese el clima de todos los días

-no me lo recuerdes – hice un puchero y ella rió

-vamos – me tomo del brazo y me llevo a caminar con ella, caminamos unas 5 cuadras hasta tener frente a nosotros el gran puerto de Port Angels, yo aun creía que el sol regresaría y ella se revelaría, pero ella era psíquica, debía de saber que hace; me llevo a unas mesas que estaban junto a la barandilla que daba al puerto, la mesa tenia dos sillas y había una sombrilla para cubrirnos del sol _"que oportuno"_

-Alice – le llame cuando me sentó en una silla y ella se alejaba

-tranquila, necesitas alimento para la historia y solo traeré lo necesario, pero poco refresco, no quiero que te pares a la mitad de mi historia –reí por su ocurrencia y la deje ir, mire como las olas goleaban unas rocas que estaban en la orilla

-volví y te he traído esto –mire la bandeja y la boca se me desencajo, la bandeja estaba repleta de: dos bolsas grandes de palomitas, cuatro banderillas, dos bandejas de nachos, dos bandejas de papas fritas, dos hot dogs, dos hamburguesas, una pizza chica y dos refrescos grandes (coca-colas)

-¿Alice? ¿Esto es para mí o para un equipo de football?

-no exageres y además me lo agradecerás

-ok – tome una banderilla y la metí en mi boca, tragué y le sonreí

-lo vez, rico

-Uh-huh- le mire fijo y ella esquivo la mirada

-Bella, tu quieres saber la verdad… así que te voy a contar el verdadero origen de los Cullen, espero que recuerdes lo que te explique cuando acabábamos de llegar –asentí- bueno, pues comenzare por Carlisle, él tiene casi 400 años, vivía cuando nosotros no éramos un mito, él era el segundo de 11 hermanos tenia 23 años cuando todo ocurrió… un vampiro lo atacó y no pudo regresar con su familia pues su padre era un pastor anglicano que deseaba destruir a todos los vampiros, brujas, licántropos de ese tiempo, él hubiera muerto en manos de su propio padre, se paso los tres días de la transformación entre basura, cuando esta termino se exilio por completo alimentándose de animales para no herir a nadie, él vigilaba a su familia procurando que no les pasara nada, su hermano menor, Albert, que cuando Carlisle fue transformado tenia 1 año formo una familia, tenia esposa y tres hijas Irina, Tanya y Kate, Albert tenia 40 años cuando fue atacado por un vampiro, el mismo vampiro que convirtió a Carlisle, él se le apareció y lo ayudo a superar la sed, había pasado un año, y Albert decidió volver con su familia, su esposa tenia 39 años, Irina 4, Tanya 3 y Kate 2, su esposa estaba muy enferma de fiebre y estaba a punto de morir cuando la encontraron y él la transformo, las niñas crecieron con padres vampiros y ellas no tenían ni la mínima idea de lo que eran en realidad, vinieron a América y se instalaron en Alaska y allí viven actualmente, Tanya se enamoro a los 17 años según lo que cuenta Carlisle, ella llevo a su casa a un extranjero de nombre Franchesco, pero su madre no se pudo contener y lo mato frente a ella, sus hermanas encontraron el amor ya convertidas…

-¿Por qué las convirtieron? –le pregunte por primera vez mientras daba la última mordida a la banderilla

-bueno, pues después de lo ocurrido al pretendiente de Tanya, ella salio corriendo y sus hermanas la siguieron, ese día hubo una nevada y el frio calaba los huesos, Carlisle, su hermano y su cuñada buscaron a las niñas y las hallaron a punto de morir, estaban azules por el frio e intentaron salvarlas de todas las maneras pero no reaccionaban, Albert tenia que decidir si dejar morir a sus hijas o salvarlas, Irina era la mas débil, y fue la primera en ser transformada luego Kate y mas tarde Tanya con un intervalo de un día para que Albert pudiera recuperar fuerzas, la primera en encontrar al indicado fue Kate tenia 16 y fue con Carlisle a Europa, allí conoció a Garrett un vampiro nómada, ella le explico su manera de vivir y a él le pareció sumamente interesante y pues como estaba profundamente enamorado de ella, ambos regresaron a Alaska, Carlisle se quedo en Europa intentando volverse mas fuerte en lo que se refería a su voluntad, estudio música, ciencias y medicina, vivió un tiempo con los Vulturis… ellos son como la realeza en nuestro mundo, imponen leyes y los de nuestra especie las acatamos… Carlisle ya tenía 250 años y volvió a América, cuando llego con su familia encontró a Irina con un joven llamado Laurent, todos estaban felices… Carlisle se alejo de ellos y viajo por toda América, en 1918 piso Chicago – Alice paro abruptamente y me miro

-¿Qué ocurre?

-es que ahora viene mi historia y la de Edward y me lastima recordar

-tranquila, yo te pienso apoyar, además todo ocurrió por un motivo sino ¿como nos hubiéramos conocido? ¿Cómo me hubieras torturado? –se formo una delgada sonrisa en sus labios, me paso las palomitas y comencé a comer pero antes di un gran sorbo a mi coca

-ok, bueno pues comenzare… como sabes él y yo somos medios hermanos, nuestra madre Elizabeth nos cuido, primero nació él, en 1901 y su padre Edward Masen adoraba a su familia sin embargo murió de cáncer cuando Edward tenia 5 años y nuestra madre se volvió a casar con mi padre, Jonathan Brandon y nací yo, en 1907, Edward tenia 6 años y digamos que la idea de una bebé tan hermosa cerca no le agrado, yo recibía la atención y él intento tirarme de la cuna muchas veces, y los logro dos veces, conforme crecíamos él me fue teniendo cariño, era su hermanita, y él mi hermanote, mi primera palabra fue "Edward bobo", o eso dice él y decía mi madre, él estaba obsesionado con la idea de ir a la guerra cuando tenia 16 solo hablaba de eso, yo a los 10 soñaba con tener una boda feliz, 1917 era una época libre de preocupaciones y Chicago era hermoso en ese tiempo, carruajes, vestidos, mercados andantes y cosas poco interesante sin contar la guerra, tema favorito de Edward, él tenia que esperar todavía 2 años para poder enlistarse pero contaba los días, para ello, cuando cumplió 17 él estaba realizado, nuestra madre le insistía que no eligiera la guerra sobre los estudios, y él lo pensó, pero no le encontraba sentido a la vida, pues esa era su única motivación, yo estaba todos los días realizando diseños nuevos, a mitad del solsticio de verano la gripe española azotó la ciudad, mi padre y nuestra madre cayeron sumamente enfermos, él murió primero, ella lucho pero también murió, Edward iba al hospital todos los días a mi no me permitieron pasar por lo grave de la enfermedad, cuando murieron los servicios sociales que estaban reubicando a muchos niños huérfanos, nos hallaron, Edward aun tenia 17 y no podía cuidar de mi… - Alice se llevo las manos al rostro y el ruido de un llanto sin lagrimas la inundo

-tranquila –dije mientras le abrazaba – estoy aquí contigo, ya paso, y él y tu están juntos de nuevo – se quito las manos de la cara y me abrazo y me quito un nacho, que eran ahora mi nuevo entretenimiento

-bueno, nos separaron, me aferre a su mano, me jalaron entre dos y me aleje de él, me llevaron a una casa donde había otros niños, mi vestido estaba roto y mi cabello largo suelto pues luche porque me soltaran y por escaparme pero no lo conseguí, allí fue cuando tuve mi primera visión, vi a Edward muy enfermo igual que mis padres, la idea de perderlo y de que él no pudiera ir por mi cuando fuera mayor me partía el alma, esa noche llore amargamente, llego mi cumpleaños en octubre 2 y con ello la soledad, me llevaron a un orfanato en Springfield, la idea de que Edward había muerto era mas fuerte cada día, me mandaron con un psiquiatra pues le comente a las monjas que me cuidaban que yo veía a mi hermano y que él había muerto, me creyeron loca y me enceraron con medicamento en un cuarto del orfanato, los años pasaron, supe fingir que yo ya estaba curada y que solo era mi negación a perder a mi familia lo que me llevo a decir locuras, sin embargo yo sabia que lo que veía era verdad y que no estaba curada, ya habían pasado 6 años de la muerte de mis padres y la separación de mi hermano, era mi cumpleaños, era 1924, yo estaba enferma y no lo digo por alguna enfermedad, la idea de ver cosas me asustaba y como tomaba medicamentos para calmarme, intente quitarme la vida con los mismos, me tome todas las pastillas, las monjas me llevaron al hospital y allí Carlisle me encontró, recuerdo que me hizo vomitar y pues me desintoxique, me pregunto lo siguiente:

_Springfield, Illinois. 2 de __Octubre__ de 1924_

_-__Hola, ¿estas mejor ? _

_-no, ¿porque me despertaron? yo quería morir _

_-¿Cómo te llamas? _

_-Mary Alice Brandon, ahora contésteme _

_-era mi trabajo despertarte Alice, mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen _

_-su nombre me parece conocido ¿lo conozco?_

_-es posible, ¿Por qué querías morir?_

_-para no sufrir mas, mi familia murió, me creen loca, solo quería ir con mis seres queridos y dejar de ver cosas que no existen, quiero a mis padre__s y a mi hermano conmigo_ – llore amargamente, mire junto de mi unas tijeras y las tome, Carlisle supo lo que pensaba hacer

-_Alice no lo hagas, tienes un futuro_

_- quiero dejar de sufrir_ –le grite en la cara y me corte la muñeca izquierda, en ese momento Edward entro por la puerta, igual de joven como lo recordaba pero mas guapo, le mire incrédula y él hizo lo mismo, luego vio mi mano izquierda y después me desmaye, lo se patético, pero cuando desperté vi a Edward a mi lado

-¿_Alice?_

_-¿Cómo? han pasado 6 años y nunca me buscaste…sigues igual _

_-perdóname, pero no debía buscarte_

_-he sufrido mucho, y tu…-_me intente mover pero estaba canalizada -_¿Qué me hicieron?_

_-las tijeras con las que te cortaste estaban infectadas por un virus extraño, Carlisle esta haciendo lo posible por ayudarte pero a quien cortaron con esas tijeras no duro mas de dos meses, ¿en que pensabas? _

_-en morir, en ir contigo, con mi padre y nuestra madre, en eso pensaba Edward Anthony Masen, en eso pensaba _

_-no me llames así _

_-¿Qué?_

_-ya no me llamo así _

_-¿te has cambiado el nombre? _

_-Alice, en estos 6 años he sufrido mucho-_mire sus ojos y ese verde que recordaba, estaba olvidado, ahora había un color anaranjado en su lugar, ya casi eran dorados

-_¿tus ojos? ¿Qué ha pasado Edward? _

_-es una larga historia, solo puedo decirte que ya no me alejare de ti, te voy a cuidar y cuando sea el momento te contare lo que crea prudente-_ se levanto de la cama y me dio un beso en la coronilla, su tacto era frio.

- lo siguiente es lógico, el virus me estaba matando, Edward me cuidaba pero eso no servia de nada, diciembre fue devastador y Carlisle me convirtió el 16 de ese mismo mes, mis ojos azules cambiaron por unos color sangre, me contaron todo lo que pasaron esos seis años, me convertí en uno de ellos y aunque la idea de tener a un nuevo padre, un hermano lector de mentes y yo siendo vidente era algo difícil de aceptar con el tiempo todo fue adquiriendo normalidad, y pues al paso de los años me fui adaptando llegamos a Rochester en 1935

-allí encontraron a Esme, Rose, Emmett y Jasper ¿no?

-aja, oye come, por algo compre esto – me tendió una hamburguesa, la mire raro y luego la mordi, Alice rió y continuo – bueno al llegar allí, Carlisle entro a trabajar al hospital, Edward y yo íbamos a la escuela, para mi era bueno pues nunca la había terminado; un día fuimos a buscar a Carlisle al hospital para volver juntos a casa y lo que nos encontramos nos dejo con la boca abierta-hizo una pausa, tomo aire y grito solo para mi **- ¡VIMOS A CARLISLE FLIRTEANDO CON ESME! **–Alice parecía emocionada por recordar eso y cuando me dijo eso la coca que había tomado me salio por la nariz, luego empezamos a reir

-¿enserio? ¿Un vampiro coqueteando con una humana?-luego me di cuenta de la ironía de mis palabras y volvimos a reir

-si, imagínate, cuando Edward y yo vimos eso nos quedamos shokeados, Esme trabajaba como enfermera en el área de pediatría y pues descubrimos porque Carlisle se especializo en ese campo en aquel tiempo; cuando nos vio en la puerta con las bocas desencajadas y los ojos bien abiertos su cara se descompuso y nosotros poco a poco nos acercamos a él, paso lo siguiente:

_Rochester, NY 1935_

_-chicos… ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Los creía en la escuela?-_pregunto como diciendo realmente "largo, me arruinan mi momento"

_-ya salimos, veníamos a buscarte para ir a casa" – _le dijo Edward, en lo que yo escaneaba a Esme con la mirada y encontré algo que me desconcertó

-¿Qué?

**-¡ESME ESTABA EMBARAZADA Y CON UN ANILLO DE BODAS EN SU MANO IZQUIERDA!-**volvió a gritar solo para mi

-¡¿Qué?

-aja, yo tampoco me lo creí, pero Carlisle se percato de que me había dado cuenta y Edward había leído mi mente e intento explicar la situación

_-bueno, entonces esperen en un momento nos iremos y me gustaría presentarles a una amiga _–señalo a Esme –_ ella es Esme Evenson, es la enfermera que me ayuda con mi trabajo _

_-si que te ayuda –_susurro Ed, solo para los oídos vampiricos, yo reí y Carlisle gruño

_-es un gusto chicos, Carlisle me ha hablado mucho de ustedes, me dijo que finge ser su padre – _cuando dijo eso miramos incrédulos a Carlisle y Esme continuo –_pero que en realidad solo es su tío, hermano de su madre Elizabeth, lamento tanto su perdida, se por lo que pasan _

_-no lo creo _– le conteste

_-en verdad lo se, mi hermana Amber murió de la __ultima brote de gripe española en 1920 ella tenia 22 años yo tenia 10, dejo a dos niños de a penas 3 años, de los cuáles yo me las ingenia y los mantuve, mi madre murió unos 5 años después y yo tuve que cuidarlos, sus nombres son Jasper y Rosalie Hale, ellos creían que son mis hermanos, pero ya saben la verdad_

_-¿tienen 18? – pregunto Edward _

_-si, él esta en Galveston, los tres estuvimos un tiempo en el sur, pero él se quedo enlistado en el ejercito, es mayor y mi querida Rose esta aquí, hace dos días encontró a un joven en el bosque, muy mal herido y lo hemos traído aquí, Carlisle nos ha hecho el favor de examinarlo –_tenias que haber visto con que ojos lo miraba, era peor que verte con Edward, te lo aseguro, les dedicamos una canción y adivina cual es, la cantan cada año en su aniversario

-¿tienen aniversario?

-si, el 14 de febrero pues la coincidencia fue esa, se conocieron ese día

-ok, ¿cual es la canción?

-_Si no te hubiera conocido __**de**__ Christina Aguilera y Luís Fonsi,_ nosotros se la escogimos y pues les quedo a la perfección – Alice saco su celular y la caución empezó a sonar

–Bueno continuando con la historia -dijo cuando la canción termino- a mi aun me quedaba la duda del bebe y pues mi curiosidad no se hizo esperar

_-¿y que será? ¿Niño o niña? – _me miro incrédula y luego señale su vientre

_-nacerá en un mes y aun no lo se, solo se que será recibido con amor _

_-¿su papá a que se dedica?_-ahora fue Edward quien contraataco, no nos agradaba la idea de que Carlisle coqueteara con una mujer casada

-_esta preso –_agacho la mirada, Carlisle le puso la mano en el hombro y nos reprocho con la mirada_ –me golpeo y estuve internada hace un mes, Carlisle se encargo de que lo detuvieran, Charles no era malo, solo impulsivo _

_-pero Esme estuviste a punto de perder a la criatura, él tenia que estar lejos de ti _

_-lo se y ya lo esta pero esto siempre me lo recordara – _nos mostró una cicatriz en forma de flor en su brazo derecho

_-lamentamos escuchar eso _–dijo Edward y yo asentí

_-no hay problema, eso ya quedo en el pasado _

_-Esme _–una chica de cabello rubio la llamo y Esme se dispenso y se fue, dejándonos con Carlisle, nos miraba molesto y nosotros comenzamos diciendo:

"_¿tendremos un hermanito?"_

"_¿Cuándo pensabas decírnoslo?"_

"_¿estáis saliendo?"_

"_¿le copiaste la historia de vida?"_

"_¿por que?"_

Y nos castigo, ya te imaginaras que enojado debería de estar y pues, luego contesto las preguntas con:

"_no, no tendrán un hermanito"_

"_nunca"_

"_no, pero que mas quisiera"_

"_si"_

"_porque era lo mejor, para que estuviera cómoda y porque así me siento"_

Después el enojo se le paso y pues el día del nacimiento de nuestro no hermanito se acercaba, él chico que Rose había encontrado salio del hospital, y efectivamente era un grandulón, Emmett McCarty, este le pidió a Rose fuera su novia y ella acepto, Rose y yo nos habíamos hecho amigas y Edward y Em amigos, a una semana del nacimiento de nuestro no hermanito, llego Jasper, lo trajeron unos 5 militares y pues él estaba mal herido, al parecer se había enamorado de una conspiradora, Maria, le había tendido una trampa y él había terminado muy mal, estaba sumamente herido, se mantuvo estable, yo lo cuidaba y así me enamore de él, sin embargo Carlisle se equivoco en algo, el maltrato que le dio el marido de Esme a ésta, si tuvo consecuencias, su embarazo se complicaba cada día, el parto se adelanto y el niño murió, Esme estaba como loca, se escapo e intento terminar con su vida y Carlisle termino convirtiéndola, Jasper seguía empeorando y Rose no soporto todo eso, a su tía mal, pues creí que estaba bajo tratamiento pues sabia de la perdida y a su hermano moribundo y se fue, tenia mucha frustración junta, se quedo con una vieja amiga de ella, Carlisle ya había convertido a Jasper y lo había llevado a nuestra casa, junto con Esme, tenían que alejarlos de Emmett y Rose, Esme ya estaba convertida y Jasper aun comenzaba, un ex-novio de Rose supo que ella ya no estaba en su casa y el día que ella pensaba volver él la vio vagando sola y abuso de ella, Edward, Emmett y yo buscamos a Rose pues nos había dicho que pensaba volver antes del crepúsculo y no lo había hecho, para nuestra surte la hayamos pero la encontró Em, ella le dijo lo ocurrido, él se quiso vengar y el idiota del ex-novio le disparo y pues Carlisle tuvo que ayudarlos igualmente primero convirtió a Rose y luego a Emmett con un día de diferencia como había hecho su hermano con su familia.

Les explicamos lo que éramos y ellos pues ya eran parte de esto y no les resulto tan difícil asimilarlo, cuando ellos ya se podían controlar cerca de los humanos, volvimos a la civilización, no sin antes celebrar la boda de Esme y Carlisle, y nuestra adopción como sus hijos; mas tarde nos casamos Jasper y yo y luego Em y Rose… Edward tenía que soportarnos pero era feliz, en una parte, me tenía a mi y eso le hacia feliz y me causaba problemas entre él y Jazz…

Nuestra familia estaba bien sin embargo eso no duro, Albert, el hermano de Carlisle, al escuchar de los Vulturi cuando Carlisle le contó decidió visitarlos y ver si podría pertenecer a la guardia, Tanya apareció frente a nosotros en 1950, le contó a Carlisle lo que había hecho su padre y luego se fue, diciendo que debía volver, Carlisle decidió ir unos días después, lo acompañamos Edward y yo, el viaje de Albert no fue grato pues no volvió solo y vivo, volvió hecho cenizas en una cajita de madera en las manos de Aro, su líder, él tiene el don de ver todo lo que hemos visto y sentimos y pues Albert había sido testigo de un delito

-¿Cuál?

-la madre de Tanya, cuyo nombre Carlisle nunca menciona y solo le llama la Denali, pues ese apellido opto la familia de su hermano, había cometido un crimen, había creado a un niño inmortal, algo que estaba prohibido, solo Albert y ella lo sabían y Aro al verlo, decidió matar a Albert y darle una visita a ella y al pequeño… Cuando llegamos encontramos a las niñas y los chicos juntos, observando en estado de shock a su madre y al niño en llamas, Tanya abrasaba las cenizas de su padre y Carlisle corrió a protegerlos y pregunto que ocurría, Aro le explico y creo que ese día estaba de buen humor pues les perdono la vida, como ellos no sabían nada de la criatura eran libres de cualquier culpa, cuándo los Vulturi se fueron los Denali restauraron su casa, metieron las cenizas de su madre y el niño en cajas de madera como la de su padre e hicieron unos huecos en la tierra y las enterraron, le pusieron sus respectivos nombres, Carlisle les ofreció venir con nosotros, pero solo Tanya acepto, así es como se volvió una Cullen, ella y Edward se hicieron inseparables, pero él lo hacia por no dejarle sola porque la quería y Tanya creía que era porque le amaba, cuando le propuso ella esa opción él la descarto enseguida, le dijo que no la veía como otra cosa mas que como una prima, ella termino mal y pues…bueno él lo pensó unos años pero siempre descarto la idea, él sola la quería como prima y ella la acepto, pero el vació sigue y…

-ella a sufrido mucho y ahora yo soy la causante de su sufrimiento

-claro que no, simplemente ella esta pasando una crisis no es nada mas allá, tu enserio le caes bien – las palabras de Alice no me consolaban

-yo quisiera que ella encontrara a la persona correcta…pero

-algún día lo hará, aun tiene esa posibilidad

-si, algún día, Alice- me miro dudosa -¿existe la posibilidad de que yo sea parte de ustedes?

-ya lo eres, al estar con Edward, ya eres una Cullen, Bells

-no me refiero a esa posibilidad, sino a la de ser… ¿un vampiro?- me miro sorprendida y luego miro la comida

-oye no te has terminado eso, te queda una bolsa de palomitas, una hamburguesa, dos banderillas, un hot dog, una bandeja de nachos, una de papas fritas, la pizza y una coca-cola-rodé los ojos

-¿Alice? ¿Existe esa posibilidad?

-si –se dio por vencida- claro que existe, pero yo no soy quien te debería de dar esa opción, sino Edward, él seria tu pareja para siempre y él tiene una política de cero transformaciones innecesarias, no se si él te lo permitiría, tendrías que hablarlo con él

-esta bien, pero gracias

-¿Por qué?

-por abrirte conmigo, por contarme su historia y por decirme que existe esa posibilidad

-oye los Vampiros estamos llenos de historias y posibilidades, ¿Qué te extraña? –reí y me quede viendo con ella como las olas chocaban con algunas rocas del puerto… tenia razon, los vampiros estaban llenos de historias y posibilidades…

* * *

Ok, acá en mi país hay un canal de televisión que se llama "canal 5" y allí están pasando series de la WARNER BROS y me gustan mucho, pero no se si ustedes se han dado cuenta de la similitud que hay entre Stephan de "Vampires diaries" y Edward, hay una gran similitud, pues digamos se visten igual, son casi gemelos y en la serie mencionan "cumbres borrascosas" que ironía ¿no?... hay otra serie se llama "Beverly Hills 90210 la nueva generación" y no se si lo sepan, pero, ahora la voy a ver solo porque sale nuestro adorado Kellan Lutz, solo por ello xD…

Ahora… ¿que les pareció el cap? ¿Bien?, ¿mal? ¿Reviews?

Betty Bop edito así que ella hizo posible este cap…tqm... aunque tardo ¬¬

Les quiero y mando besos, abrazos, mordidas y lambiscos de ya saben quienes

"**estrella'roses" **


	13. Excusas, excusas y más pretextos

Wow enserio me perdí…xD perdón, pero es que no he tenido ánimos de escribir pero me debo poner las pilas si quiero terminar la apuesta porque adelanto, faltan, con este, 14 caps., para terminar; oh si ya falta poco para que sepan de lo que va la historia y yo espero no me maten, este cap. era unos de los que se perdió la otra vez, así que espero me haya quedado bien…

Quiero agradecer a todas esas niñas que piensan que soy genial, que soy una buena escritora y me dan ánimos para continuar en especial a** WolfScent, **ella puso esto en un cap de su fic **"Antes que nada...quiero dedicar este capitulo a mi amiga Estrella'Roses. Es una pena que su fic se quedara con el 10 lugar en el Halloween Cullen Contest, en mi opinión merecía un lugar mucho mas alto, pero aun así no quita el hecho de que sea una buena escritora, brillante diría yo, sigue escribiendo historias maravillosas",** gracias nena me has ayudado mucho, ahora yo te dedico este cap a ti.

The Charters are propriety of Stephenie Meyer and the story is mine "estrella'roses".

Sin nada mas que decir y esperando que los ánimos de escribir vuelvan les digo que hagamos a lo que venimos, ustedes a leer y yo a escribir ^^

* * *

**Cap 13**

**Bella POV**

**Excusas, excusas y más pretextos**

-Adiós Bella – Edward estaba frente a mí con la mano extendida y yo me iba alejando poco a poco, no podía mover ni un solo musculo, estaba paralizada.

-Edward, EDWARD...aaaaaaaaaaaaaa! –me senté de golpe y enfoque lentamente la vista, estaba en mi habitación, mire mi mesita de noche y el reloj marcaba las 3a.m.

-Genial- dije con ironía mientras pasaba una mano por mi cabello- creo que no debí ir anoche a casa de Angy para ver películas subliminales y de terror.

-lo mismo digo –di un respingo al escuchar su voz.

-¿Edward? – pregunte tontamente, claro que era él, sino ¿quien?

-Hola – mi novio mitad vampiro, mitad acosador salió de las sombras.

-no me lo tomes a mal, pero ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en Suiza, o algo así dijo Jazz.

-ah, eso; si, no fui –dijo como si nada.

-¿dejaste a tu hermano ir solo a otro continente a buscar no se que? –le dije molesta mientras veía como se sentaba en la cama.

-era su uniforme de la guerra civil, que aun no se como llego allí –se lo cuestiono pues hizo una mueca rara – además no lo he dejado solo, Em fue con él.

-Ed estas consciente de que la compañía de Emmett no es muy grata cuando empieza con sus bromas subiditas de tono ¿verdad? – le enarque una ceja, él mejor que nadie lo sabia.

-lo se –dijo arrogantemente.

-Eres odioso –le dije mientras me cubría con la cobija y me preparaba para dormir de nuevo.

-¿y como esta mi novia del tatuaje sexy? –pregunto cerca de mi odio produciendo un escalofrió en mi.

-y como ya dije amor, eres odioso.

-yo también te amo –bufe y su risa musical inundo mis oídos –anda amor, duerme – dijo mientras hacia círculos en mi espalda y tarareaba una linda nana – es para ti-sonreí levemente, pronto me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo, aunque si lo consideraba eran los de Edward Cullen.

Al despertar todo era maravilloso, el encontrarlo allí, abrazándome, de pronto aunque él fuese tan frio como el hielo y que por sus venas no corría sangre en ese preciso momento emanaba de él un calor incontrolable.

-¿Cómo amaneciste? –pegunto, en ese momento me lance contra él besándolo, él no supo cual era el motivo de mi reacción pero me respondió el beso, me aleje de su boca y coloque mi barbilla en su hombro, mientras inhalaba su aroma –eso significa que dormiste bien ¿verdad?-solo atine a asentir, en ese momento Edward coloco sus labios en mi cuello y comenzó a besarme de forma ilegal, luego continuo con mi hombro quitando todo a su paso, regreso a mi cuello y después se posiciono en mis labios –Te amo- dijo mientras seguía besándome-te deseo – continuo con la voz ronca, de una forma provocadora y sexy- sabes esto te dejara marcas –concluyo dejando de besarme "y el autocontrol apareció" pensé para mi de malas – Bella en un momento regreso, voy a cambiarme, si Alice me ve así seria tentar contra mi existencia.

-pero…

-nada de peros, tienes una hora –dijo mientras me daba un beso en la frente y se iba por la ventana.

"Genial" pensé con ironía al bajar las escaleras, papá aun no se iba.

-Buen día cariño- me dijo cuando me vio entrar a la cocina.

-hola papá –comimos en silencio, adoraba eso de mi padre, cuando llamarón a la puerta, me levante rápidamente, no era por nervios sino que el reloj marcaba que faltaban 20 min. para comenzar las clases, llegue a la puerta y al abrirla, vi el rostro de mi vampiro favorito.

-hola – me dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

-Hola Ed – le mire nerviosa.

-Buen día jefe Swan ¿le importa que lleve a Bella a la escuela? – le pregunto de forma educada y un poco extraña.

-claro, ¿aun recuerdas lo que te dije verdad muchacho? –Ed asintió –muy bien, se pueden ir- salimos de la casa y subimos a su volvo.

-no estuvo tan mal – dije después de que él se hubiese subido.

-¿enserio? creí que vomitaría al puma que me cene-dijo un poco nervioso.

-jaja, y además tu cara del otro día, yo te advertí Edward Cullen, te dije que no te burlaras de mi tatuaje pero no, me retaste… - dije mientras ponía la radio. -mmm…-titirité un poco, él me miro de reojo.

-¿no traes tu chaqueta? –negué con la cabeza, mientras me frotaba los brazos para darme calor, de una manera ágil se quito la chamarra de piel y me la tendió, me la coloque y el aroma de Edward inundo mis sentidos, me acomode mejor en el asiento, lo mire y la boca se me desencajo, se veía demasiado sensual para ser mi novio, el suéter de cuello de tortuga azul rey ceñido al cuerpo no dejaba casi nada a la imaginación, me cacho mirándolo y sentí mis mejillas enrojecer, de pronto sonó una tonta canción, "maldito karma" pensé mientras Edward reía por la letra de "maldita timidez" de "lynda".

Después de un rato más de burlas hacia mi persona, Edward dejo de reír y como aun quedaba tiempo para que comenzaran las clases, ya que mi loco novio conducía como maniaco, decidí que seria hora de preguntarle algo que rondaba mi cabeza.

-Edward – lo llame y él me miro dudoso – Alice me comento algo el otro día que me rapto y me quede con una duda.

-¿que es?-pregunto girándose hacia mi.

-me dijo que con los vampiros existen muchas posibilidades – él asintió – y pues me comento de….la transformación.

-¿Qué? Bella no estarás pensando en… -asentí- ¿estas segura?

-si, es decir Edward, te amo, quiero estar contigo por la eternidad – le sonreí.

-Bella yo tengo una política de cero transformaciones innecesarias…

-¿y la mía lo sería? –le interrumpí.

-si...-de pronto abrió muchos los ojos –bueno… Bella...yo… es que no te amo –de pronto se quedo callado – Bella…

-solo eso quería escuchar – no se de donde salió el valor para hablar y el impulso de salir e irme, pero así hice, ya estaba unos tres carros lejos, cuando lo escuche decir mi nombre, lo ignore y continúe caminando.

-ISABELLA –grito mi nombre completo, era un tramposo, sabia que con eso me detendría, pero esta vez no, esta vez no seria esa típica mojigata que cae rendida ante el niño bonito, hoy no; sentía las miradas curiosas de mis compañeros de clase, pues desde que comencé a salir con él siempre estábamos juntos, me importo un reverendo pepino sus comentarios y llegue a la entrada de mi salón, allí se encontraban Angela y Ben.

-Hola Bells –me saludo Angy y luego busco con la mirada -¿y Ed? – a Ben no le incomodaba en lo mas mínimo, pues toda la escuela sabia del trato de Ed y Angy; yo solo bufe y Ben rio.

-¿su primera pelea? –estaba a punto de contestarle a Ben, cuando una mano fría se poso en mi hombro y contestaba por mi.

-sino cuentas las de antes de ser novios, si es la primera- le contesto y yo solo me solté de su agarre – ¿Bells podemos hablar?

-bueno aquí se rompió una taza y cada quien para su clase-dijo Angy- bueno no rimo, vámonos Ben.

-pero Ang, quiero ver como se sacan los ojos-se quejo Ben.

-sino vienes yo te voy a sacar los ojos – le dijo molesta y llevándoselo, sonreí un poco por sus locuras.

-Bella….

-Edward olvídalo, ¿ok? No quiero hablar ahora des eso y además si lo pensamos soné como una novia posesiva – le dije intentando aligerar las cosas, las cuales no estaban tan bien.

-mm… ¿hablamos después? –pregunto y yo asentí, se inclinaba para darme un beso.

-Ed, ahora no, y si me permites me quisiera sentar con mis amigos, tiene un tiempo que ya no lo hago – él solo asintió y me dejo ir.

Al entrar al salón, Angela me interrogo con la mirada y frunció la boca y me mostro un asiento junto al suyo, cuando me senté a su lado me abrazo por los hombros, mire al lugar de los Cullen y Tanya golpeaba en la cabeza a Edward, mientras Rose se reía y Alice me observaba, me pregunto con sus ojitos que ocurría y yo solo negué; la verdad no encontraba motivos para incomodar a la pequeña Cullen.

El día pasó sin más, parecía que la tierra se había tragado a Edward Cullen, a la hora del almuerzo solo las chicas estaban allí en su mesa, me dispense con mis amigos y fui con ellas.

-¿saben donde esta Edward? –pregunte sin mas

-si Hola Tanya, Hola Bella, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, bien gra…-empezó con una conversación inexistente

-bien ya entendí – le interrumpí sentándome a su lado

-jaja-rio musicalmente, que acaso la risa de todos tenían que parecer canciones – no te enfades – acaricio mi brazo –y quien sabe donde esta el bueno para nada de Ed, se desvaneció – dijo encogiéndose de hombros- y… gracias – me miro sonriente, sus rizos rubios rojizo, y sus ojos color miel se vieron a un mejor acompañados por esa sonrisa sincera

-de nada – sonreí, aunque dudaba que yo me viera igual

-¿Alice? –la voz de Rose preocupada nos alarmo y miramos a la antes mencionada, tenia la mirada perdida y una cara de mártir -¿Qué ves? –pregunto Rose con nerviosismo en la voz, mientras le tendía una libreta y un lápiz, la mano de Alice se movió para tomar el lápiz y empezar a trazar su visión; Alice dejo de dibujar, levanto la mirada y me miro a mi, sus ojos color miel se veían tristes

-perdón – se dirigió a mi tristemente, me tendió el dibujo y sollozo en el hombro de Rose

-¿Qué?- estaba mas que confundida, no entendía la reacción de Alice, mire el dibujo y lo entendí todo -¿Cómo?... ¿Cuándo? – los ojos me picaban pues las traiciones lagrimas amenazaban por salir, el dibujo, nos mostraba a Edward y a mi dándonos la espalda, Alice le había dado un toque sombrío y triste al dibujo, y la simulación de una rasgadura a mitad de la hoja pronosticaba una separación -Alice- le llame en un susurro, necesitaba que me respondiera

-no lo se….Bella, Edward te ama – yo no estaría tan segura, pensé – yo lo se, solo es un tropiezo en el camino, ustedes deben estar juntos, esto no ocurrirá- señalo el dibujo – te lo prometo – no levante la mirada del dibujo por miedo a romper en llanto.

Me levante lentamente mientras el timbre tocaba y me fui con Tanya, ninguna dijo nada en el camino, ni en la clase donde nos sentamos juntas por falta de nuestros compañeros.

El final de las clases llego, me dirigí al estacionamiento para ver si Alice aun estaba y pedirle que me dejara en casa, pero lo que vi mi dejo sin habla y no solo a mi, creo que a media escuela.

Camine lentamente hacia él recargado en su auto y cuando lo tuve enfrente espere a que hablara.

-Hola- fue lo único que dijo

-¿creí que no estabas? – mire mis pies, buscando algo interesante y rehuyéndole la mirada

-perdona por eso- tomo mi barbilla con sus níveos dedos y me di cuenta que ahora estaba mas cerca y se había quitado los lentes oscuros- no debí irme, pero necesitaba hacerlo… tenia que hablar con Emmett... por lo de Jazz, tu sabes–asentí – esto es para ti – me señalo el ramo, que digo ramo, ramotototee de rosas rojas – se que no te gusta lo ostentoso, pero lo vi y me recordó a ti – sonrió de lado

-gracias- mi voz era un débil murmullo – ¿podrías llevarme a mi casa?- él asintió y vi como guardaba las flores en el asiento de atrás y luego me habría la puerta del copiloto.

El trayecto fue inundado por un incómodo silencio que ninguno de los dos rompió, cuando llegamos a mi casa, me ayudo a bajar del auto y luego saco las flores, abrí la puerta de la casa y él dejo las flores en la primera mesa.

-Bella – me llamo y lo mire a desgana –perdóname, soy un imbécil por hacerte sentir mal, pero _te amo_ –asentí – me voy – sentí sus labios en mi mejilla y luego escuche la puerta cerrarse.

El día se pasó sin nada interesante que mencionar, me fui a dormir a las 10 dejando a Charlie viendo la televisión y diciendo que les pusiera agua a las rosas, me metí a la cama esperando despierta porque llegara, pero nunca lo hizo.

-tal vez fue de caza- me dije a mi misma mientras me recostaba mas en la cama-o Alice lo rapto para modelo – las excusas y pretextos salían de mis labios como las lagrimas lo hacían de mis ojos.

Las imagen y palabras de mi abuela inundaron mi cabeza _"cuando te reiteran algo muchas veces, es que intentan convencerte de una mentira" _la imagen de Angela, las Cullen y Edward diciéndome que me amaba llegaron a mi mente; menee la cabeza de un lado a otro intentando apartar ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Sin embargo otro llego, el día que la escuela se entero de nuestro noviazgo.

**Flash Back**

_Cuando llegamos a la escuela la mayoría no veía raro _

_-bola de mal pensados- le dije a Edward mientras él me abrazaba_

_-tranquila, no sabes lo que piensan- me recrimino y sonrió_

_-así tu lector de mentes, dime que piensan – contraataque_

_-una es que como rayos le hice para tener una novia tan sexy en menos de 48 horas, por lo que ellos saben, Angela y yo terminamos y luego estoy contigo, sin que tu y ella se molesten- bufe y él rio-_

_-si tu don Juan – dejo de reír _

_-hey soy irresistible –lo dijo tan seguro que yo rodé los ojos _

_-ese ego te va a matar_

_-ya estoy muerto – me saco la lengua – y el otro pensamiento es que hacíamos cosas sucias en la parte trasera del auto- me detuve de golpe y el se limito a juntar nuestros labios, como confirmando lo que pensaban, me tomo de la cintura para que no me apartara_

_-tramposo, egocéntrico, vanidoso Edward Cullen – le dije una vez finalizado el beso, él rio y me llevo a la primera clase_

**Fin Flash Back**

Las lágrimas y el recuerdo me llevaron lentamente a la inconsciencia.

Ya era viernes y sentía que ese agujero negro que se había interpuesto entre nosotros, se estaba cerrando poco a poco.

-Hola hermosa- dijo frente a la puerta de mi cuarto - ¿lista para la escuela? – se lanzo sobre mi cama

-hey tu, la acabo de tender – le recrimine mientras le aventaba mi mochila, la cual esquivo sin esfuerzo – tonto – las palabras tenían doble sentido para mi, en parte eran juego pero también eran para recriminarle que hasta el miércoles las cosas volvieron un poco a lo normal. Me puse frente al espejo y lo vi riendo.

-ya no te enojes, cierra lo ojos – enarque una ceja y el rodo los ojos- no te pasara nada, anda – le obedecí y luego sentí, de pronto sentí algo en mi cuello y abrí los ojos, la imagen era estupenda, Edward detrás mío y en mi cuello un hermoso collar, el aliento se me fue.

-¿te gusta? –Pregunto después de unos segundos, solo atine a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo -le perteneció a mi madre, mi padre se lo regalo cuando eran novios, ahora es tuyo, claro con algunos arreglos – sonrió mirándome por el espejo, yo mire nuevamente el collar, el cual era una cadena de oro con un corazón rojo colgando en el centro de mi cuello, era aun mas grande que el tamaño de una moneda de diez pesos **(N/A: moneda mexicana)**, parecía un diamante, era hermoso

-Edward es hermoso, una cosa preciosa pero…-me interrumpió

-Bella, no salgas con que no puedes aceptarlo, es un regalo y los regalos no se regresan, ahora vamos a la escuela – fue lo ultimo que dijo, mientras salía a velocidad vampírica, cuando me di cuenta mi cama estaba arreglada y mi mochila ya no estaba.

Todo el día fue normal, nada nuevo, Emmett había vuelto junto con Jasper, así que Alice y Jasper estaban dándose amor en su rincón, Emmett y Rose…mejor no me imagino que hacían en el Jeep.

Cuando nos dirigíamos a mi casa, vi que Edward se iba de largo y me limite a mirarlo

-esta mañana cuando entre a tu casa deje una nota para tu papá- no me miro en ningún instante

-¿y que decía?-pregunte cuando vi que no continuaba

-Que pasarías el resto del día con mi familia y conmigo claro esta- lo mire espantada

-sabes que Charlie se molestara y querrá matarte ¿verdad? – se limito a reír musicalmente

-no, no lo hará, porque la nota la escribiste tu –lentamente sopese sus palabras hasta que mi voz salió por si sola

-¡¿Estas demente o que te pasa?

-¿Qué no quieres conocer a mis padres y ver a mis hermanos en su habitad?

-claro que si, pero me molesto que firmaras algo con mi nombre, sin mi permiso- me cruce de brazos molesta

-no lo volveré a hacer, perdóname pero mi familia te espera- dijo con un tono de felicidad sincera, tomo mi mano y la coloco junto a la suya en la palanca de velocidades y condujo a los limites de Forks, hacia su casa.

* * *

Oooooooooooooohhh perdón nuevamente, el cap es extraño, lo se, pero ya la cosa avanza y el cap. nos dice cosas interesantes, iré volviendo a las andadas poco a poco, agradezco su apoyo, paciencia y comprensión….

Betty Bop hasta aquí te quedaste tú, de lo demás no sabes nada buajaja x)

Les quiero y mando besos, abrazos, mordidas y lambiscos de ya saben quienes

"**Estrella'Roses" **


End file.
